Alguien que no esperabas
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata son amigos desde niños, a pesar de sus diferencias. Él está acostumbrado a la popularidad en el instituto y a ser el centro de todo. Mientras que ella, por el contrario, es poco dada a ir a fiestas y ella tiene otras prioridades. Pero, cuando están a solas, encajan de un modo tan perfecto que parecen hechos el uno para el otro, aunque solo ellos no se dan cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

_Sasuke y Hinata son amigos desde niños, a pesar de sus muchas diferencias. Él está acostumbrado a la popularidad en el instituto y a ser el centro de todas las miradas, a pesar de lo cansado que puede ser muchas veces. Mientras que ella, por el contrario, es poco dada a ir a fiestas y está muy centrada en sus estudios y los deportes. Pero, cuando están a solas, encajan de un modo tan perfecto que parecen hechos el uno para el otro, aunque solo ellos no se dan cuenta._

_Sin embargo, años después los dos han cambiado y cuando se reencuentran de nuevo al terminar la universidad en el pueblo donde crecieron juntos, Sasuke descubre que Hinata va a casarse. En teoría la noticia debería haberlo hecho feliz, pero no es así, ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo?, ¿seguirán siendo solo amigos...?_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Cuando Hinata tenía 10 años no le gustaba que llegaran visitas a su casa, no porque odiase a la gente, bueno puede que fuera un poco tímida, pero esa no era la razón. Sino que su padre cambiaba el tono de voz y reía de una manera forzada; nada habitual en él. Lo notaba más simpático de lo normal y no entendía por qué no podía actuar igual a cuando estaban los tres solos. De alguna manera aquella falsa actitud la hacía sentir un poco incómoda y mal por su progenitor.

También detestaba que le pusieran ese vestido beige pomposo nada cómodo y el lacito en la coleta. Se sentía disfrazada como en Halloween, además de que le avergonzaba demasiado ese atuendo, ella no era para nada una niña de vestidos, su sudadera violeta era su mejor amiga.

—Tenemos que dar buena impresión a los Uchiha, cariño —le dijo su madre mientras acababa de anudar el lazo con una sonrisa.

—Pero mamá, yo quería jugar en mi cuarto —replicó Hinata mientras la miraba suplicante, intentando que la dejara quedarse en su habitación.

—Vienen desde muy lejos y no conocen a nadie en el pueblo. Ahora van a ser nuestros vecinos. Hay que ser amable, Hinata; algún día, nosotros podríamos estar en esa misma situación y siempre se agradece una bienvenida agradable. ¿No te gustaría recibir el mismo trato?

Hinata levantó la cabeza pensando en lo que le había dicho su madre. Recordó que la semana anterior, cuando le cambiaron de clase en el colegio por la reestructuración, Tenten le dijo que se sentara a su lado y que podían ser amigas. Eso le hizo sonreír y que se sintiese más cómoda de inmediato entre sus nuevos compañeros.

—Tienes razón, mamá —respondió Hinata mientras su madre le acariciaba la cara.

—Tranquila, cielo, seguro que te lo pasarás bien. Tienen un hijo como tú, de diez años—dijo la mujer para tranquilizarla un poco, pero consiguió el efecto contrario, a veces olvidada lo tímida que era su retoño.

—¿Crees que nos llevaremos bien? —preguntó la pequeña peliazul dudosa.

—Claro, seguro que los dos os hacéis muy buenos amigos, no te preocupes tanto Hinata—corroboró su padre justo a tiempo, que estaba acabándose de colocar la corbata delante del espejo de la entrada de casa, consiguiendo calmar un poco a la ojiperla.

Y, con las palabras de su padre a Hinata empezó a entusiasmarle la idea de la visita. Tener un nuevo amigo en el barrio podría estar bien. Konoha era un pueblo de pocos habitantes y en la zona donde vivían los Hyuga, no había muchos niños de su misma edad.

Hiashi, el padre de Hinata, apartó con cuidado la cortina para mirar al jardín a través de la ventana.

—Ya están aquí —anunció haciendo que los nervios volvieran a Hinata, pero respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse.

Se pusieron frente a la puerta y el timbre sonó. Hiashi abrió y Hinata esperó delante de su madre, que posaba las manos en los hombros de la pequeña. Los Uchiha mostraban una sonrisa muy amplia. Allí estaban perfectamente posicionados. La madre lucía un vestido gris sobrio con un cinturón negro a juego con los zapatos y el bolso de marca.

El padre un pantalón y chaqueta con corbata y el pequeño de los tres, unos pantalones de pinzas y una camisa con una minicorbata. Parecía que antes de llegar se hubiesen retocado con Photoshop, porque las vestimentas no tenían ningún tipo de arruga ni sombra por ningún lado.

—¡Hola! ¡Vosotros debéis de ser los Uchiha! —exclamó Hiashi—. Pasad, pasad—decía con una efusividad que para nada le caracterizaba.

—Los mismos —respondió el padre de familia—. Yo soy Fugaku, mi mujer Mikoto y este es nuestro hijo, Sasuke —dijo mientras le colocaba al niño un diminuto mechón de pelo en el perfecto peinado con la raya al lado.

—Bueno días, señores Hyuga. —Sasuke les ofreció una cesta llena de jabones naturales, avena orgánica y varios productos con una etiqueta en la que ponía BIO—. Esto es para vosotros, esperamos que les guste—dijo el azabache educadamente.

—Muchas gracias, es muy amable por vuestra parte. Bienvenidos. Yo soy Hiashi, ella es Hana, mi mujer, y ella es nuestra pequeña, Hinata. Dile hola a los Uchiha, cariño.

—Hola, señores Uchiha. Hola, Sasuke—los saludó con un dulce tono de voz y una reverencia, para luego darles una cálida sonrisa.

Todos rieron por la ternura que desprendía Hinata, se veía como una muñequita con aquel vestido beige y su hermoso lazo.

Los Uchiha acababan de mudarse a Konoha. Todo era tan reciente, que aún tenían parte de sus pertenencias en cajas porque no les había dado tiempo a colocarlas. A Fugaku le habían ofrecido un puesto de director de ventas de una importante compañía de embarcaciones de lujo. Estaba situada cerca del puerto del río Nakano y, aunque el pueblo era muy distinto de Tokio, del loft que habían dejado allí y de la vida a la que estaban acostumbrados, era una oportunidad muy buena, ya que cuadriplicaría el salario. No pudieron dejarla escapar.

—Pasad al salón mientras preparo té y café —dijo Hana.

—Muchas gracias, tienes una casa muy bonita —respondió Mikoto.

—Qué amable. —Miró a su hija—. Hinata, ¿quieres enseñarle tu habitación a Sasuke?

—¡Me encantaría verla, Hinata! —Sasuke sonrió entusiasmado, la verdad es que él se aburría mucho con los adultos.

Hinata se sorprendió y se alegró mucho, parecía que su padre tendría razón y podría ser muy buenos amigos. Le mostraría todo lo que tenía.

—¡Claro, Sasuke! Sígueme, está en la planta de arriba—dijo ella amablemente mientras no podía aguantar las ganas de sonreír.

—Vamos, Hinata. Hasta luego, señores Hyuga; hasta luego, papás —se despidió Sasuke muy educadamente.

—Está bien, luego os avisamos cuando nos tengamos que ir —dijo Fugaku.

Al final, Hinata le había cogido gusto a lo de las visitas. Sasuke le parecía un buen chico, muy amable y divertido, siempre estaba sonriendo. Hinata le abrió la puerta de su cuarto. No sabía por dónde empezar a enseñarle y se puso un poco nerviosa.

—Mira, Sasuke, aquí es donde tengo la colección de fósiles y todos mis unicornios. ¿Sabes? Me encantan los unicornios —dijo señalando la estantería que estaba repleta de esos animales mágicos—. Abrazo a cada uno de ellos muy fuerte por la noche antes de irme a dormir.

Sasuke no pareció prestarle mucha atención y a Hinata le extrañó la actitud distante que acababa de adoptar. Pensó que quizá no la habría oído y se acercó más a él.

—Cada uno de los unicornios están organizados por colores y...

—Basta —la cortó Sasuke, que ya no sonreía—. Mira, niña, no me interesan las cositas de chicas —dijo mientras sacaba su móvil de última generación y se sentaba en un puf que tenía en la otra esquina para a continuación, ponerse a teclear, dejando a la pequeña a cuadros.

—Solo te quería enseñar... —pero él la cortó

—Shhh. —Sasuke levantó la mano en señal de silencio, para que dejase de hablar—. Además, los unicornios son caballos torpes que no han sabido comerse un cono de helado y se les ha quedado en la frente. Son estúpidos.

—¡No son estúpidos! —exclamó Hinata ofendida—. Mi papá dice que solo las personas estúpidas insultan de la nada.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Pues tú lo eres más! —replicó Sasuke—. No me interesa nada de lo que tienes en tu habitación de princesita.

—Está bien.

Hinata se llevó una decepción con Sasuke. Quería tener un nuevo amigo, pero no uno que fuese así de tonto. Parecía otro niño diferente al que había entrado por la puerta y estaba con sus padres. Ahora no quitaba ojo de la pantalla de su móvil ignorando el resto del mundo.

A pesar de la poca edad de Hinata, sabía gestionar muy bien la tristeza. No le duraba demasiado, ya que siempre tenía un plan B, además su mamá siempre le decía que solo uno tiene el poder de hacerte sentir triste. Así que sin mirarlo enchufó el televisor. De un cajón sacó un mando de la videoconsola y la conectó. No hacía mucho que había salido la última versión de aquel videojuego de disparos y a Hinata se le daba muy bien.

Al ver a Hinata disparando, Sasuke se sorprendió, pero intentó que ella no se percatase de su reacción. Daba la casualidad de que también era su juego preferido e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber dicho que no le interesaba nada de lo que tenía ella en esa habitación. No podía dar marcha atrás, tenía que mantenerse serio ya que era muy orgulloso.

—¡Sasuke, Hinata! Bajad, que los Uchiha se tienen que ir —gritó Hana.

Hinata dejó el mando de la videoconsola y se levantó. Sasuke hizo lo mismo y, conforme se acercó a las escaleras, su sonrisa volvió a crecer y a llenar la cara de una falsa alegría.

—Cariño, ¿te lo has pasado bien? —le preguntó Mikoto, su madre.

—¡Sí! Muy bien. Hinata me ha enseñado toda su habitación y es muy bonita.

Hinata no podía dar crédito a las dos caras que tenía su nuevo vecino. El chico que había estado con ella en la planta de arriba no se parecía en nada al que ahora tenía delante. Pero de verdad que no le gustaba el cinismo de la gente, por lo que pensaba darle un poco de su propia medicina

—¡Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien, señora Uchiha! —dijo Hinata entusiasmada.

Sasuke se giró y la miró con ojos de asombro.

—Hemos jugado todo el rato —continuó Hinata—. Sasuke me ha dicho que le encantan los unicornios, así que les ha preparado té con pastas y, a dos de ellos, los ha sentado en una mesita y decía que estaban enamorados. ¿A que sí, Sasuke?

Hinata sonreía. Se lo estaba pasando bien. Sabía que Sasuke sería incapaz de hablar mal delante de sus padres y le estaba devolviendo la insolencia que le había mostrado en su habitación. Él arrugó un poco el ceño y entrecerró sus ojos negros antes de responder.

—Bueno... —titubeó inseguro—. Sí...

—También me ha dicho que ojalá le regalaran muchos unicornios.

—No me lo habías comentado, Sasuke. No te preocupes, que dentro de nada es tu cumpleaños y te compraremos alguno —Mikoto le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

Mientras salían por la puerta de la casa y bajaban los escalones, Sasuke intentó reprimir una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que la niña de los unicornios lo había superado en aquel primer asalto. La había subestimado. Pero, raramente, se lo había pasado bien, nadie nunca le había ganado, tal vez el pueblo iba a ser más interesante de lo que se esperaba.

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El viento ese día había sido excelente, constante, uniforme y con bastante velocidad; junto con la temperatura más cálida de lo habitual para los meses de primavera, hicieron que la jornada fuera perfecta para practicar kitesurf. A Hinata le encantaban los deportes de agua, en especial ese. El río Nakano, gracias a su gran caudal, era uno de los mejores para practicarlos. Cientos de escuelas de embarcaciones de vela, de windsurf y kayak tenían sus locales a orillas del río y Hinata era alumna de una de kite.

Después de salir de clase y, siempre que el tiempo se lo permitía, aprendía y practicaba.

—¿Qué tal ha ido hoy la clase?, ¿has aprendido mucho? —le preguntó su madre.

—¡Sí! He conseguido hacer dos volteretas en el aire —respondió mientras metía la vela y la tabla en el maletero del coche.

—No te arriesgues mucho, no quiero que te hagas daño.

—No te preocupes, mamá, voy protegida con el casco y el profesor está atento, además sabes que no haría nada arriesgado.

—Bueno... —Su madre apretó los labios.

—En agosto es la competición y quiero estar preparada.

—Seguro que lo haces de maravilla.

—¡Quiero ganar! —exclamó decidida mientras movía entusiasmada sus puños, por algún motivo cuando se trataba de deportes era otra persona.

—Ya sabes que no importa que ganes o pierdas, lo que de verdad importa es hacerlo bien y que tú estés satisfecha, cariño.

—Claro, mamá—le respondió con una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

Hinata sonrió, aunque no estaba muy convencida de lo que había dicho su madre. Ella tenía muchas virtudes, pero posiblemente su más grande defecto es que era extremadamente competitiva. No le gustaba perder y siempre ganaba en todo lo que se proponía. Estudiaba mucho todos los días para ser la primera de la clase y, mientras las otras niñas jugaban a que sus muñecas fuesen las reinas del baile o miss universo, Hinata simulaba que las suyas participaban en los juegos olímpicos y competían en todas las categorías. Su favorita, que casualmente se llamaba también Hinata, siempre era la campeona y ganaba la medalla de oro, incluso en la modalidad de sumo. Cuando llegaba el día de la competición de ese deporte asiático donde todos los participantes tienen sobrepeso, le ponía un precinto con una barriga de algodón para poder competir y la Barbie Hinata salía vencedora. Trabajaba duro para conseguir los objetivos y, en clase de kitesurf, era la que más atención prestaba y la que más destacaba.

La competición se celebraba anualmente cerca de donde entrenaba todas las tardes.

Era el lugar casi idóneo por las condiciones climáticas. Los participantes se dividían en diferentes categorías y Hinata llevaba presentándose tres años en la categoría infantil.

Siempre había quedado la primera delante de otros niños incluso mayores que ella. Los jueces valoraban la precisión de sus maniobras y cómo sabía manejar el viento para que la condujera a donde ella quería. Hacía trucos que conllevaban mucha dificultad, pero a ella le salían con naturalidad.

Llegando al portal de la casa, vio a través del parabrisas que había un niño con un peluche debajo del brazo. Era Sasuke y portaba un unicornio con la cola de arcoíris.

—¿Ese no es tu amigo Sasuke? —preguntó su madre.

—Emmm... Sí. —Hinata frunció el ceño sin saber muy bien qué hacía allí.

—Ve a recibirlo. Yo guardo la tabla y la vela.

—Gracias, mamá—dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, la verdad es que no quería hablar con él.

Bajó del coche y se acercó al portal. Sasuke seguía llevando ese peinado perfecto y otro traje y zapatos impolutos distintos a los del otro día. Hinata pensó que esa forma suya de vestir no era nada cómoda. Sasuke sonrió. Reconoció esa sonrisa que fue la que mostraba a sus padres, pero esta vez no lo acompañaban. Le pareció raro.

—Hola, Hinata.

—Hola, Sasuke. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba esperándote, esto es para ti —dijo Sasuke ofreciéndole el unicornio—. Me lo han regalado mis padres gracias a tus comentarios. —Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco—. Creo que estará mejor con sus otros amigos unicornios... estúpidos.

—¡No son estúpidos! Pero gracias —contestó Hinata sosteniéndolo y acariciándolo—. Es muy suave. ¿No te dirán nada por regalármelo?

—Créeme, no van a notar que no lo tengo en mi habitación. —Sasuke se puso un poco serio al hablar de sus padres—. Quería disculparme por cómo me porté el otro día y en cierto modo, me merecía que me la jugaras diciendo lo de mi afición a los unicornios. ¿Me invitas a echar una partida?

Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero luego sonrió, se alegraba saber que al final el chico era bueno, dentro de lo que cabía.

—¡Claro! ¿Amigos? —le tendió la mano.

—Amigos. —Él se la estrechó con suavidad.

Hinata abrió la puerta y saludó a su padre, que estaba leyendo el periódico en el salón. Hana empezó a preparar la merienda como todas las tardes, pero esta vez eran dos raciones un poco más especiales.

—¿Venías de la playa? —preguntó Sasuke—. Es que he visto cómo tu madre guardaba una tabla de surf.

Hinata sonrió.

—No, veníamos del rio. Allí es donde doy clases de kitesurf, por eso has visto la tabla.

—¿kitesurf?

—Es como el surf, pero con una cometa. El viento la arrastra y te desliza con tu tabla por el agua.

—Claro, así no necesitas olas para practicarlo.

—Exacto. Un día te llevaré para que veas lo divertido que es. Así aprendes y, si te gusta, te apuntas a las clases.

—¡Me encantaría!

Entraron en el cuarto y Hinata dejó a su nuevo unicornio con los otros doce. Era el más suave de todos y pensó que lo abrazaría muy fuerte como hacía todas las noches con alguno. Acercaron dos pufs y se sentaron frente a la pantalla cada uno con un mando.

—El otro día vi cómo me mirabas cuando estaba jugando —dijo Hinata conectando la videoconsola.

—Sí, es que es mi juego preferido. Soy muy bueno.

Hinata sacó la barbilla y subió el labio inferior.

—Pues yo también.

—Seguro que mejor que tú—le rebatió él, sacando la vena competitiva de la chica.

—Pues no, yo más.

—Lo dudo—respondió haciendo que la peliazul lo mirara seria.

—¿Hacemos una competición? —preguntó Hinata.

—¡Vale! Pero te advierto que en este juego soy el mejor de mundo mundial...

—¡Chicos! La merienda está lista... —Hana entró con una bandeja muy grande—. Hoy tenemos visita, así que he preparado una merienda especial.

La madre de Hinata empezó a descargar dos vasos de leche con chocolate en polvo, dos tortitas con crema de cacao y un par vasos de zumo de naranja.

—¡Qué rico, mamá!

—¡Espero que os guste! Me voy bajo con tu padre a leer un rato, si necesitáis cualquier cosa, me lo decís.

—Gracias, señora Hyuga —dijo Sasuke abriendo más los ojos que de costumbre.

Hinata dejó el mando de la videoconsola y cogió su ración. Le encantaba el chocolate.

Eso y los unicornios eran su perdición. Se relamió al ver cómo la crema se escapaba por el lateral de la tortita enrollada y se dispuso a morderla hasta que se dio cuenta de que, desde que su madre desapareció por la puerta, Sasuke no había movido ni un dedo.

Solo observaba sin pestañear la bandeja como si fuera su programa favorito de la televisión y no quisiera perderse detalle.

—¿No te gusta, Sasuke?

—¿¡Estáis locos en esta casa!? —El chico frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz como si lo que acabara de dejar su madre apestase.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Tú sabes la cantidad de azúcar que tiene eso? No lleva ningún tipo de vitaminas ni nutrientes que puedan aportar algo al cuerpo, bueno, la leche sí, pero ya está contaminada con los polvos de chocolate. Debe de saber a rayos.

—Porque no la pruebas primero y luego dicides —contestó Hinata—. Mi madre ha hecho esta merienda especial porque estás tú aquí y está muy buena.

—¿Está buena? —preguntó Sasuke levantando las cejas.

Hinata se extrañó de esa pregunta, podría ser posible que un niño de su edad jamás hubiera probado el chocolate, no, ¡era imposible!

—No deberías hacer ese tipo de bromas, solo cómelo—dijo ella.

—Hinata, no es broma. Nunca he probado la crema ni los polvos de cacao. Mis padres son muy estrictos con el tema del azúcar. Dicen que es el demonio nutritivo.

—¿En serio, Sasuke? ¿Nunca has probado una tortita así?

—No. —Sasuke agachó la cabeza un poco.

Hinata se sorprendió mucho. No podía imaginar que alguien no hubiera probado la crema de cacao. Sin decir nada, lo primero que hizo sin pensar fue darle un abrazo.

Sasuke se quedó unos instantes parado, sin saber qué hacer hasta que al final reaccionó.

—¡Quita, niña! Déjame. —Sasuke se apartó un poco avergonzado.

Sin hacerle caso, Hinata le acercó a su boca la tortita que momentos antes iba a comerse.

—Dale un mordisco, Sasuke —dijo Hinata mirándole a los ojos y esperando que la probara.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente frunciendo el ceño y pensando en todo lo que le habían dicho sus padres del demonio del azúcar. Envidiaba a los otros niños que, en sus cumpleaños, disfrutaban de una tarta de chocolate; no como él, que su tarta era de bizcocho de avena con trozos de manzana cruda.

Al final, se decidió y le dio un bocado a la parte de la tortita por la que se escapaba el chocolate. Al primer mordisco, la cara de Sasuke cambió radicalmente. Se quedó paralizado ante aquella explosión de sabor. Se la arrebató de las manos y miró aquel rollo de maíz, lo olió y le volvió a dar otro. Hinata estaba observándole sonriendo.

—Esta merienda no la solemos tomar todas las tardes, pero como hoy has venido, mi madre la ha hecho especial. Lo tomo de vez en cuando. ¿Te gusta?

—Bueno... No está mal —respondió con indiferencia.

—Di la verdad, Sasuke—le regañó ella.

Él la miró y soltó un suspiro de rendición.

—Es lo mejor que he probado en la vida ¿Te vas a comer la tuya?

—¡Claro que sí, a mí también me gustan! Pero en vista que es tu primera vez, te daré la mitad de la mía—dijo extendiéndole la tortita haciendo que el Uchiha sonriera.

Merendaron entre risas. Sasuke le contó cómo eran sus tartas de celebración y que, durante sus cumpleaños en Tokio, sus amigos nunca querían trozos de tarta y él tenía prohibido comer en las fiestas de los otros. Hana volvió y se llevó la bandeja con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que no había ningún tipo de resto de comida.

—Bueno, ¿estás dispuesta a que te machaque en el juego?

—¡No te lo crees ni tú! —replicó Hinata riendo.

—El que mate a más enemigos, es el campeón del universo.

—Trato hecho. —Hinata le tendió la mano y la chocaron.

Cogieron los mando y se concentraron en la pantalla. La imagen simulaba que era un soldado en primera persona. En ella solo se veía un arma. Cada uno se movía por el sitio virtual con una gran destreza. Con cada movimiento que hacía el personaje, Sasuke se movía a ese lado y se apretaba la lengua con los labios para poder concentrarse. Los dos estaban acumulando muchas víctimas y estaban muy igualados. Llegaban los segundos finales de la partida y los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos.

—¡Gané! —gritó Sasuke levantando las manos—. ¡Soy el mejor del mundo!

Hinata se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. No le gustaba perder y no hizo mucho por esconder su enfado. Ese hecho hizo que Sasuke se alegrara aún más.

—¡Eres una perdedora! —Sasuke se puso a hacer el tonto mientras daba vueltas por la habitación—. ¡Perdedora y pringada!

—¡Eres un mal ganador! —Rápidamente Hinata apagó la videoconsola—. Ya veremos, otro día hacemos el campeonato del universo.

—Da igual, pringada, te voy a ganar. Cuando vivía en Tokio, ninguno de mis amigos me pudo ganar jamás. Nunca pierdo. Juega a las cocinitas con tus unicornios estúpidos.

—¡No son estúpidos! ¡Por poco no te he ganado! —Hinata se cruzó de brazos con la cara roja de enfado y vergüenza y sacando el labio inferior.

El móvil de Sasuke sonó. Era un mensaje de texto de su madre que le decía que tenía que regresar a su casa.

—Me tengo que ir, Hinata. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

—Yo también —admitió a pesar de la derrota.

—La próxima te invitaré a mi casa.

—¡Vale! Pero que sepas que esa vez te ganaré.

—Cuida y abraza fuerte al unicornio que te he regalado.

Sasuke se marchó a su casa. Hinata se lo había pasado muy bien, aunque había perdido en su juego preferido. Nunca había jugado con nadie a la videoconsola. A sus amigas no les gustaba hacerlo. Poco después, cenó y se fue a la cama con la compañía del unicornio muy suave que le había regalado Sasuke. Lo abrazó muy muy fuerte, tanto que oyó un clic.

Hinata no le dio importancia, olió algo extraño. El olor era muy intenso y cada vez olía peor. Una pestilencia inundó su habitación extendiéndose por toda la casa. Era su peluche. Sasuke había escondido una bomba fétida en su interior y al abrazar al unicornio la había abierto. Sasuke le había devuelto la broma pesada.

Estaban empatados.

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Solo quedaba construir una de las dos torres de la fachada occidental y ya estaría acabada. Le había costado casi seis meses y, al fin, se terminaba el ensamblaje de la maqueta que representaba la catedral de Notre Dame. Tenía tres metros de largo por uno y medio de ancho. Los padres de Sasuke le regalaron la miniatura en las fiestas de Navidad y, cada rato, después de los deberes y de la hora de piano le dejaban divertirse construyendo el monumento a escala. Junto al regalo, encontró una nota en la que ponía:

**_Querido hijo, somos tus padres. Con esta maqueta, queremos que te forjes un camino y que te diviertas mucho construyéndola. Puede ser una de las cosas más apasionantes que haya en la vida. Si no quieres construirla no pasa nada, pero recuerda la cita de Henry Hadfark "Si no acabas lo que empiezas, eres un fracasado". Esperemos que te lo pases genial si eliges construirla, si no, no te preocupes, no te juzgaremos._**

A Sasuke le costaba llevarles la contraria a sus padres. Era hijo único y siempre lo estaban evaluando. Querían que estuviera preparado para el futuro, por todo eso, no pudo decir lo aburrido, tedioso, feo y tan patéticos que le parecían esos trozos de madera para pegar con cola. Cada vez que lo estaba montando, imaginaba cómo podía accidentalmente volcarse un armario sobre la mesa de trabajo, por causa de un terremoto o cómo el viento de un tornado entraba por la ventana y se lo llevaba, pero nada de eso ocurría. Su última esperanza era que en los cuatro mil quinientos ochenta kilómetros de recorrido que efectuaría el camión de la mudanza, en una curva se partiera y quedara inservible. Lo único que le consolaba era que, en esas navidades, le compraron también el juego de videoconsola La llamada del deber. Su juego preferido de disparos y también el de Hinata. Se lo regalaron porque dijo que era sobre la segunda guerra mundial y así aprendería sobre cómo Estados Unidos salvó al mundo.

Sasuke ya no tenía clases. El colegio que había dejado atrás en Tokio acababa el curso tres semanas antes que los demás colegios. Era una escuela privada donde la dirección decía que era mejor sintetizar y aumentar el horario cada día para luego tener tiempo libre. Así que cuando llegaron a Konoha, ya no tenía que asistir a clase hasta el año siguiente. Pensó que tendría más tiempo para hacer algún amigo en verano y así ya conocer a alguien cuando entrara nuevo en la escuela.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—Hola, señora Uchiha, ¿está Sasuke en casa?

—Hola, cariño. Claro, pasa, que se está divirtiendo en el sótano con su maqueta.

Mikoto la acompañó al sótano y Hinata se dio cuenta de que la distribución de la casa era igual que la suya porque estaban en la misma urbanización, pero la decoración era totalmente opuesta. Los tonos grises, cuadros abstractos y esculturas de gente rara adornaban las estancias.

—Mira quién ha venido a verte —dijo Mikoto.

Sasuke, que estaba muy concentrado intentando ensamblar una de las paredes de la torre, no se había percatado de que estaban ahí y se sobresaltó. Levantó la cabeza y las miró a través de las gafas lupa que le hacían los ojos más grades de lo normal y muy juntos.

—Hola, Sasuke —dijo Hinata divertida—. No sabía que llevabas gafas.

—Hola, Hinata —Sasuke se quitó las gafas rápidamente para no parecer ridículo—. No son gafas, son aumentadores del detalle.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó observando la maqueta.

—Sasuke está haciendo la catedral de Notre Dame. Todas las tardes después de piano viene aquí. Le encanta unir piezas. Lleva mucho tiempo con esto y ya está acabando, le falta muy poco. ¿A que sí, Sasu? —le preguntó su madre.

—Sí, mamá, me encanta.

Hinata no hacía mucho que conocía a Sasuke, pero supo enseguida que él odiaba lo que estaba haciendo, aunque fuese incapaz de decírselo a sus padres.

—Parece muy divertido —dijo Hinata—. Cuando acabes, ¿cuál es la siguiente que vas a hacer?

Sasuke se quedó muy parado porque nunca pensó que podría montar otra maqueta después de esa. La sola idea de imaginarlo le dieron ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared.

—Bueno... pues no lo había pensado.

—¿Hay maquetas de la ciudad de Tokio? —preguntó Hinata.

—Qué buena idea, Hinata —contestó su madre.

—Sí, que buena idea... —contestó él.

Sasuke pensó que podría haber dicho cualquier monumento como el Big Ben, las pirámides de Egipto o incluso el Coliseo romano, antes que una ciudad entera. No sabía muy bien si le estaba devolviendo la broma que le había gastado con la bomba fétida del unicornio.

—Pues ya sabemos cuál es la siguiente que le vamos a regalar a Sasu—dijo Mikoto.

Hinata sonrió. Sasuke quería que la conversación acabara, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Mamá, ¿nos preparas la merienda y le enseño mi habitación a Hinata? —Quiso que su madre también les preparara algo de comer como hizo la señora Hyuga.

Mikoto se quedó un poco parada.

—¿Merienda? ¿Y qué toma? ¿Qué cantidad de calorías le corresponden a Hinata? ¿Y proteínas e hidratos? —Su madre se puso nerviosa. Era una maniática y estricta de la nutrición. Nunca había preparado la merienda a ningún amigo de Sasuke porque no los subía a casa.

—No se preocupe, señora Uchiha —contestó Hinata.

—A Hinata le encantan las zanahorias crudas —dijo rápidamente Sasuke—. Es una buena fuente de hidratos, fibra, vitaminas... Seguro que no te lo dice porque le da vergüenza.

—Sí... —contestó Hinata a sabiendas que le estaba devolviendo la jugada.

—Yo quiero el vaso de leche de almendras.

—¡No seas vergonzosa, Hinata! —Mikoto le sonrió a Hinata—. Ahora os lo subo a tu habitación.

Los dos se dirigieron a la última planta donde estaba la habitación de Sasuke.

—¿La ciudad de Tokio? ¿En serio? —le preguntó a Hinata.

—Claro, se ve que te gusta mucho construir maquetas, igual que a mí las zanahorias crudas.

Los dos rieron. Lo primero que llamaba la atención en la habitación de Sasuke eran las líneas rectas.

Todo estaba perfectamente alineado. Los muebles tenían pinta de ser muy caros. Una televisión de cuarenta y dos pulgadas colgaba del techo, varios coches en miniatura equidistantes estaban expuestos en la estantería. Pero había algo que no encajaba en esa decoración, era un dibujo en blanco y negro trazado con lápiz de lo que parecía una rata del tamaño de un perro y llevaba a cuestas un mono.

—Pues esta es mi habitación —dijo Sasuke presentándola.

—Es muy... —Hinata se pensaba cómo describirla en una palabra mientras iba a coger un Porche en miniatura.

—¡No toques nada! —gritó Sasuke—. No son para jugar.

—¿Esos coches no son juguetes?

—No, son para coleccionar.

—¿Y nunca has hecho carreras?

—Para qué, si voy a ganar yo.

Hinata se sorprendió porque ella sí que hacía carreras de coches con sus muñecas en las que la Barbie Hinata siempre salía vencedora.

Ella se sentó en una esquinita de la cama esperando que eso estuviera permitido.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que había sido un poco brusco y se sentó a su lado. Entonces su madre entró.

—Hola, ya está aquí la merienda. Doscientos cincuenta y tres gramos de zanahorias para Hinata y doscientos cincuenta mililitros de leche de almendras para ti —dijo Mikoto dejándole el vaso a Sasuke.

—Mmm... ¡qué rico! —exclamó Sasuke.

—Sí, me encanta... —Hinata se llevó un trozo de zanahoria a la boca.

—¡Me alegro de que os guste! Hinata, aquí te dejo una botella de agua, es de mineralización débil, si quieres de otra, me lo dices.

Hinata no tenía ni idea de qué estaba diciendo la madre de Sasuke, pero solo le dijo que estaba bien y le dio las gracias. Mikoto se fue pensando que iban a disfrutar de la merienda.

Después de un breve silencio roto por los crujidos de los bocados de zanahoria, Sasuke se levantó, cogió un BMW y se lo ofreció a Hinata.

—Puedes jugar si quieres, pero luego lo dejas donde estaba.

—No importa, Sasu. —Hinata agradeció el gesto—. No sabía que te gustaran tanto las ratas gigantes como para comprarte un dibujo.

—No lo he comprado, lo he dibujado yo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó sorprendida—. Está muy bien trazado.

—Sí, cuando no me divierto ensamblando catedrales, me gusta dibujar. —Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco al referirse a la maqueta—. Y no es una rata, es un capibara.

—¿Un capibara? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hinata frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues es un animal, de la familia de los roedores, pero es muy afable.

—Parece muy bonito —Hinata se acercó a la pared y se puso a mirar el dibujo.

—También es muy amigo de los otros animales.

—¿Has tenido alguno como mascota?

—No, nunca. Mis padres jamás me lo permitirían. Eso es imposible. —Sasuke miró el dibujo también en silencio.

—No sé si lo viste cuando viniste a casa, pero tengo un gato que se llama tres mil setecientos y para abreviar le decimos tres mil.

—¡No lo vi!

—Te lo presentaré, es muy bueno —dijo Hinata.

Sasuke pensó en si se lo decía o no. No sabía si Hinata se enfadó mucho por la broma de la bomba fétida. Quiso reírse un poco, así que le preguntó.

—¿Te gustó el regalo del unicornio? ¿Lo suave que era..., lo bien que olía...? —preguntó Sasuke sonriendo pícaramente—. ¿Lo abrazaste fuerte?

—Sí que me gustó. Mucho, pero no lo abracé, lo dejé con los demás. —Mintió y luego cogió aire antes de mirarlo—. Sasu, ¿quieres que te enseñe a montar en kitesurf?

—¡Me encantaría! —Sonrió.

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

El río estaba a veinte minutos andando desde la urbanización en la que vivían los Uchiha. Para llegar, debían atravesar las calles e ir a las afueras. Konoha era un pueblo pequeño al oeste de Japón, donde la calma y la paz era la tónica dominante. A pesar de la extensión, su población era muy baja y casi todo el mundo se conocía. La amabilidad de sus vecinos destacaba sobre el resto de los pueblos de alrededor.

Hinata le dejó a Sasuke una mochila en la que tenía material de kite de sobra. En sus bolsas, los dos portaban las cometas plegadas y las tablas en posición vertical haciendo que el equipaje abultara más que ellos. Pasearon por las calles y en cada casa que se cruzaban, Hinata le contaba historias de las personas que las habitaban.

—Ahí vive Kurenai. —Hinata señaló una casa austera, con la pintura desconchada pero un jardín muy bien cuidado rodeado por una valla metálica de casi dos metros. En el césped, se podían apreciar varios toboganes, casitas en miniatura y postes rodeados con cuerda—. Es la mujer que me dio a mi gato tres mil.

En cuanto se acercaron un poco más, Sasuke se fijó en que estaba lleno de felinos que escalaban por los postes, se asomaban por las miniventanas de las minicasas gatunas, y algunos se tiraban por los toboganes. Pudo contar hasta cincuenta y siete gatos.

—¡Qué pasada! —gritó Sasuke—. Después de los capibaras, el animal que más me gusta es el gato.

—Kurenai estará encantada de que nos pasemos por aquí algún día y que juguemos con ellos. La gente dice que está un poco loca, pero es que quiere mucho a los animales, lo que pasa es que la gente no lo entiende. Además, es una mujer muy buena y amable.

Continuaron el camino en dirección al río.

—Mira, Sasuke. Allí viven los Wasabi, parecen buena gente, pero no te fíes mucho de ellos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque parecen muy amables, pero luego se chivan todo a los padres. Son los más cotillas del pueblo. —En ese preciso instante, el señor Wasabi salió por la puerta con una bolsa de basura. No era casualidad que saliera en ese momento, lo hizo para cotillear más de cerca.

—¡Hola, pequeña! —le dijo a Hinata.

—Hola, señor Wasabi. —Hinata sacudió la mano saludando.

—¡Qué bien acompañada vas! ¿Es un nuevo amigo?

—No es un amigo, señor. Es un primo lejano. Se crio en el bosque y le estoy enseñando la civilización. No sabe ni hablar, solo sabe matar seres vivos para luego comérselos, pero no se preocupe. Hoy ya ha comido bastante.

El señor Wasabi volvió sobre sus pasos farfullando.

—Gua, taca, truscu... —dijo Sasuke agazapándose. Hinata y el señor Wasabi, que estaban abriendo la puerta, se lo quedaron mirando atónitos ante tales sonidos.

—¡Chuca, trecaaaa! —Sasuke dejó la mochila y salió corriendo como una exhalación a cazar un pajarillo, que estaba en la rama de un arbusto. Fue un intento frustrado ya que el pájaro echó a volar. Sasuke se golpeó los pectorales con los puños imitando a los gorilas.

—¡Casi, Sasu! —dijo Hinata echándose a reír.

El señor Wasabi, finalmente, entró en su casa maldiciendo por lo bajo. Hinata estaba convencida de que días más tarde, sus padres le preguntarían quién era ese primo tan raro.

La risa de Hinata contagió a Sasuke y acabaron riendo juntos.

—Me está gustando el pueblo. —Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

Llegaron al Event Site. Era un parque situado a orillas del río Nakano con una gran explanada con césped donde todos los que practicaban kitesurf preparaban su material para echarse al agua. Al final, había una pequeña playa de arena y piedras en la que un trasiego de kitesurfistas, iban y venían.

—Mira, Sasu, allí está mi escuela —dijo Hinata señalando a una caseta de madera en uno de los extremos de la playa. —Ahora tenemos que preparar el material.

Sasuke se quedó mirando alrededor. Cientos de cometas de colores volaban de un sitio para otro tensadas por el viento. Le pareció alucinante. Quería empezar a disfrutar y salir a navegar.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Primero debemos hinchar las cometas —dijo Hinata sacando la suya de la mochila—. Lo haremos con esta bomba.

Hinata colocó el final de la manguera de la bomba en un extremo de la cometa. Debía hincharse para que quedara rígida y si se cayera al agua flotara y fuera fácil levantarla de nuevo con el viento.

—Mira, Sasuke —dijo Hinata alejándose hacia atrás, con un arnés en la cintura en el que salía una cuerda. Al otro extremo estaba la cometa—. Esto es lo que tienes que hacer.

La cuerda se tensó y la cometa subió rápidamente por la acción del viento. Un pequeño tirón le hizo saltar unos pasitos a Hinata. Movía la barra y la dirigía a los lados trazando ochos en el aire. Los grupos de gente la miraban por la gran destreza que tenía con la cometa, parecía una extensión de su cuerpo.

—¡Yo también quiero! —gritó Sasuke.

—¡Vale! —Hinata sonrió pícaramente—. Ahora tienes que ir tú atrás. Yo te inflo la cometa. Tú ve poniéndote el arnés y sujetando la barra.

Sasuke escuchó atentamente y se dispuso a realizar las tareas que le había encomendado su mentora. Estaba nervioso, por las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Era el nuevo del pueblo y todos observaban al chico de la gran ciudad cómo se desenvolvía.

Hinata empujaba la bomba arriba y abajo y la cometa se extendía a su vez, sonreía, mientras, Sasuke observaba y comprobaba todos los anclajes para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien colocado.

—¿Lo ves bien puesto? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí, perfecto. Yo ya he acabado de hinchar la cometa, ahora échate atrás contra el viento y verás cómo se alza —le gritó Hinata.

Sasuke obedeció y caminó hacia atrás. La cometa se levantó, pero la suya era distinta a la de los otros. Tenía la misma estructura que la de Hinata, pero en la parte de arriba se levantaba una gran cabeza de unicornio con la crin multicolor que hacía juego con la cola también de los mismos tonos. La gente se miraba y se reía al ver cómo ondeaba el animal estúpido, como Sasuke los llamaba.

—Por lo menos, este no huele mal. —dijo Hinata haciendo referencia a la bomba fétida. Comenzó a reír muy fuerte acercándose a Sasuke, que por momentos se sonrojaba.

—Te voy a matar cuando logre bajarlo —dijo Sasuke sabiendo que le había devuelto la broma—. ¡No te vas a escapar! —Sonrió.

Al final Hinata pudo controlar la risa antes de ayudarlo a bajar la cometa y, mientras la colocaba en la mochila, Sasuke se acercó con una botella de agua y se la vació mojándola de arriba abajo. Él salió corriendo y Hinata lo persiguió por todo el parque hasta que llegaron a la orilla del río y comenzaron a mojarse los dos a la vez dándole patadas al agua y dejando sus camisetas totalmente empapadas. Se estaban divirtiendo hasta que dos compañeros de clase de Hinata se acercaron.

—Parece que te has equivocado de parque, Hinata —dijo uno de los chicos—. Tú debes de estar en el parque jurásico con tus amigos los fósiles.

—Jajá. ¡Es una friki! —Añadió el otro amigo un poquito gordito que estaba comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas y le reía la gracia emitiendo un sonido parecido al de una foca pidiendo más pescado.

Hinata agachó la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

—¿Qué dicen esos capullos? —le preguntó el morocho a Hinata.

—Déjalos, vámonos de aquí y ya está.

Sasuke se quitó la camiseta. Solía ser más grande que los chicos de su edad y junto con la obsesión de su madre por la nutrición, hizo que tuviera una musculatura más desarrollada de lo normal.

—Me parece que los neandertales sois los que debéis estar en la prehistoria —siseó Sasuke dando un paso adelante.

Los otros dos se quedaron sin saber muy bien qué decir, porque no sabían tampoco qué era un neandertal.

—Pues tú... pues tú... —dijo el de cabello oscuro—. ¡Hueles a pedo!

Se quedaron parados sin saber muy bien que hacer. El Uchiha permaneció mirándolos fijamente y al final gritó: "¡Buuu!" haciendo que se marcharan corriendo. Sasuke se volvió escurriendo su camiseta para quitarle un poco de agua.

—No te creas que por este percance te vas a librar de la broma que pienso devolverte.

Hinata se lo quedó mirando y sonrió.

—¡Gracias, Sasu! —exclamó feliz.

Luego, sorprendiéndolo, lo abrazó, pero esta vez el pequeño no huyó de su abrazo.

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

A los 16 años lo único que pidió a cambio fue una tabla y una cometa nueva. A Hinata, la fiesta de los dieciséis años le parecía algo innecesario y, como se acercaba la competición anual de kitesurf, prefirió que sus padres se gastaran el dinero de la ostentosa fiesta en ese material. La mayoría de chicas de su clase soñaban con vestirse de princesita, subirse a un escenario, mandar sobre cómo deseaban la ceremonia e invitar a todas las personas que el Facebook denominaba como amigos. Pero Hinata decidió que todo eso no iba con ella y que con su tabla nueva sería feliz y, además, todas las mejoras en ese deporte serían bienvenidas ya que desde que Sasuke se había apuntado, cada vez era más difícil ganar.

Los demás participantes de la competición ya tenían claro que, o bien ella o él, acabaría en primera posición como todos los últimos años.

Sasuke se apuntó a las clases con Hinata después de su primera experiencia con la cometa-unicornio. A pesar de que se sonrojara por la broma, volvieron a ir al río, esta vez con una cometa sin colas de arcoíris, y navegó sus primeros metros. Desde ese momento aquella aventura escalaría puestos en su escala de deportes que le apasionaban. Al igual que Hinata, era muy aplicado en las clases y tenía una gran soltura a la hora de hacer las maniobras.

Se habían convertido en los mejores amigos en los últimos años, aunque la competitividad entre ambos era extrema. Desde por la mañana cuando iban al instituto, se disputaban a ver quién de los dos llegaba antes (llegaron a ir una hora y media antes de la apertura), hasta ver quién sacaba mejores notas, pasando por supuesto por ver quién mataba más enemigos en la versión anual del videojuego La llamada del deber.

Los dos se compenetraban muy bien. Probaban deportes nuevos como skate, escalada, hasta Sasuke se aficionó a buscar fósiles y, claro está, se desafiaban cada excursión para ver quién era el que más encontraba.

Él la había atormentado con varias bombas fétidas más, cucarachas de mentira en la comida y todo tipo de bromas. Ella no se quedó atrás, también se las devolvía cada vez con más ingenio. Los dos se hicieron inseparables.

—¡Sasu! —Hinata le gritó a Sasuke que estaba con la cometa levantada preparándose para saltar al agua.

—¡¿Qué quieres, mofeta apestosa?!

—No te molestes en presentarte este año a la competición, la voy a ganar yo.

Sasuke fue dando pequeños saltos hasta la orilla con la tabla en la mano y la cometa en el aire le tiraba con fuerza como si le instase impaciente a que kitesurfeara. Puso los pies en la tabla y bajó la cometa unos grados para coger más impulso con el viento.

—¡Aprende del maestro!

Sasuke comenzó a deslizarse por el agua trazando una línea diagonal con la orilla de la playa a una velocidad vertiginosa. Hinata le siguió y también fue al agua. Ambos se miraban desde la distancia y cada vez que uno hacía un truco el otro lo imitaba.

—¡Mira esto y a ver si puedes hacerlo! —gritó Hinata haciendo un handle pass que consistía en pasarse la barra por la espalda mientras estaba en el aire.

Sasuke la imitó sin complicaciones. La demás gente que estaba en la orilla paraba todo lo que estaba haciendo para ver semejante espectáculo. Eran, de lejos, los mejores kiters. Podían pasarse horas en el agua, que para ellos siempre serían pocas.

El viento estaba disminuyendo y decidieron volver a tierra firme. En la orilla, estaban esperando a Sasuke, la jefa de animadoras y su séquito de amigas. Sakura Haruno estaba más adelantada que el resto, denotando que era la líder, con un pulgar metido en el bolsillo de sus diminutos pantalones cortos y la otra mano jugueteando con su pelo rosado.

—Hola, Sasuke —dijo Sakura—. Es súper cómo vuelas.

—Hey, chicas —respondió Sasuke haciendo que las lacayas de la jefa soltaran risitas—. Gracias, Sakura. —Sasuke se sacudió la cabeza esparciendo gotitas y se pasó una mano por el pelo intentando mejorar rápidamente su peinado.

—Quería preguntarte una cosa... —La animadora sacudió el dorso de la mano instando a que sus amigas la dejaran sola con él.

—Claro, dime—contestó Sasuke.

—Como sabrás, dentro de una semana es el baile de fin de curso.

—Sí, el mismo día que la competición de kitesurf anual —respondió Sasuke.

—Y quería preguntarte si vas a ir al baile. —Sakura lo miró un poco ruborizada.

—Claro que voy a ir —respondió.

Después de la respuesta hubo un silencio bastante largo. Sasuke observó cómo se movía la animadora y cómo estaba poniendo morritos. Sakura era la chica más popular del instituto y la más llamativa, incluso algunas marcas de ropa local le habían llamado para que fuera modelo de sus firmas. Al final, Sasuke cayó en la cuenta.

—¡Ahh! —exclamó el pelinegro—. Había pensado...

—¿Sí? —Sakura lo interrumpió y juntó sus manitas sonriendo excesivamente.

A lo lejos, Hinata observaba la escena mientras plegaba su cometa y por el lado contrario estaba el séquito de Sakura muy juntitas intentando leer los labios de ellos.

—Que... —continuó Sasuke mientras ella asentía con la cabeza con movimientos muy rápidos—. Si quieres venir conmigo al bai...

—¡Sí! —gritó Sakura interrumpiéndolo y abrazándolo levantando el talón. Sus cuatro amigas gritaron también a lo lejos saltando de emoción.

Sakura le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla a Sasuke.

—Pues ven a recogerme a las ocho. —La animadora le guiñó un ojo—. Es el treinta y dos de Wask Street.

Sakura se fue con sus amigas que volvieron a gritar cuando esta llegó. Sasuke sonrió al verlas. Y se acercó a donde estaba Hinata.

—Esa era Sakura Haruno ¿no? —preguntó Hinata, aunque sabía bien quién era, no había nadie en el instituto que no la conociera.

—Sí.

—Seguro que te ha preguntado por la teoría de la relatividad y el impacto en el universo para salir de dudas porque el grupo de animadoras estaría debatiendo sobre ello —dijo ella seria.

—Más o menos. Quería saber si voy a ir al baile de fin de curso este viernes.

—¿Y qué le has dicho? —A Hinata le sorprendió su propio tono de voz, que sonase más aguda y bajita de lo habitual. Contuvo el aliento.

—Que sí que voy a ir con ella.

Ella notó un pequeño tirón en la tripa, haciéndole sentir un extraño vacío.

—Sabes no lo entiendo, no es que la quiera juzgar, seguro que para su grupo de amigas es buena, y linda. Pero… ¿Por qué querrías ir con una chica como ella? —preguntó sin mirarle a la cara—. ¿De qué hablaréis?, no creo que tú y ella tengáis demasiados temas de conversación.

Sasuke sonrió y se echó la mochila al hombro.

—Para ciertas cosas, no es necesario hablar—dijo con un tono pícaro que sorprendió la ojiperla.

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Tabla, cometa, barra, arnés, bañador, el otro bañador... Hinata apuntaba mentalmente todo lo que debía de meter en su mochila para el día del torneo de kitesurf. Cuando guardó el segundo bañador, sonrió. Quería que todo saliera perfectamente y este año quedar vencedora y volver al trono nuevamente, aunque, por otro lado, también se alegraba de que su máximo rival fuera Sasuke. Cuando visualizó la imagen de los dos disputándose el primer puesto, volvió a sonreír. La hora se acercaba y por momentos aumentaba el nerviosismo. Todas las chicas del instituto estaban igual de ansiosas, aunque por motivos diferentes. Ellas por el baile de fin de curso que se iba a celebrar esa misma noche y Hinata por la competición anual.

—Cariño, quiero que sepas que para nosotros siempre serás la vencedora —dijo la madre de Hinata—. Así que no hace falta que te esfuerces más de lo que puedas.

—No te preocupes, mamá. Voy a estar segura.

—Nosotros te apoyaremos desde allí —dijo el padre de Hinata sacando las sillas del coche.

Para los Hyuga, el día de la competición era un día de fiesta. Se llevaban la mesa, sillas, nevera, sombrilla, bolsas de palomitas, fritos y cerveza para ver a su niña.

Parecía una segunda residencia y eso que vivían en el mismo pueblo. Con cada año que pasaba y Hinata se hacía más mayor, un halo de vergüenza más grande le invadía y más cuando su padre montaba los trípodes. Uno para la cámara de fotos y otro para el telescopio, por si no fuera bastante con los prismáticos que le colgaban en el cuello.

—Mira, allí está Sasuke —dijo su madre señalando al muchacho que estaba llegando a la zona de los vestuarios cargado con la mochila.

—Voy a saludarlo —dijo Hinata.

Se acercó corriendo en dirección a Sasuke, haciendo que su equipo de kitesurf bailara en la bolsa que llevaba en la espalda.

—Corriendo así, parece que lleves a un enanito dándote patadas en la espalda —bromeó Sasuke.

—A lo mejor, con el enanito que llevo a la espalda te machaco en la competición—replicó Hinata—. ¿Estás listo?

—Como nunca.

—Sasu, allí están mis padres. Ve a saludarlos que me han preguntado por ti. Yo me quedo aquí con tu mochila.

—De acuerdo.

Hinata sonrió.

Cuando Sasuke se alejó un poco, Hinata se agachó y abrió la mochila. De ahí sacó el segundo bañador que había metido. No era para ella sino para Sasuke. Había estado meses buscando y eligiendo el bañador. Debía encontrar el más hortera que pudiera y encontró la perfección. Uno tipo pantalón rosita y con ilustraciones de varios unicornios estampando todo, pero eso no era todo. La parte de atrás llevaba una cola de arcoíris simulando la de un caballo. Sasuke se arrepentiría de haber dicho aquel día que los unicornios eran animales estúpidos.

Rápidamente le abrió la mochila, sacó el que tenía y lo intercambió por el raro. La competición estaba a punto de comenzar y Sasuke no tendría tiempo de cambiarlo.

Era ponérselo o no competiría.

—Ya está. —dijo Sasuke volviendo del camping que habían montado los Hyuga—. Me han preguntado si mis padres habían venido, pero tenían que programar y calcular la compra semanal de la comida. Por cierto, dicen que vuelvas para que te deseen suerte.

—Es verdad, con las prisas se me ha olvidado.

Hinata se acercó al campamento base que se habían montado. Su padre ya había sacado el barril de cerveza y otros de los padres del pueblo intercambiaban comida por rellenar sus jarras.

—¡Suerte, hija! —exclamó el señor Hyuga orgulloso.

—¡Gracias! —Hinata se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a sus padres.

—Seguro que lo haces genial. Nosotros estaremos aquí sin perder detalle —dijo la señora Hyuga llevándose los prismáticos a los ojos.

—¡Me voy a kitesurfear! Nos vemos luego cuando salga.

Hinata volvió donde estaba Sasuke. Esperaba que no hubiera abierto su mochila y descubriera el bañador. En un principio pensó que sí porque estaba tenso, pero como no dijo nada, se confió. Se encaminaron a las taquillas para cambiarse de ropa. Estaban situadas en una pequeña cabaña arriba de un embarcadero a pocos metros de la salida al torneo. Para que la broma saliera bien, Hinata entretuvo todo lo que pudo a Sasuke.

Tenía ganas de verlo con ese bañador.

El campeonato comenzaba por tandas. Primero salían los novatos y los que no se habían presentado ninguno en ediciones previas. Después seguían los participantes por orden inverso a las clasificaciones que el año anterior habían tenido, así que Hinata y Sasuke iban a ser los últimos. Los cinco jueces se situaban en la orilla de la playa en una mesa larga con papeles en los que apuntarían cada una de las notas con las que valoraran los trucos de los participantes. También tenían prismáticos para verlos mejor.

Hinata pensó que sus padres estaban mejor preparados para observarlos que ellos.

El comentarista dio el pistoletazo de salida. Habían comenzado por fin el torneo anual. Los primeros participantes salieron al agua y a duras penas se mantenían en vertical. Hacían pasadas y trazadas en el agua y algún pequeño salto que acababa con la cometa y ellos mismos en el agua. Al principio, cuando estás aprendiendo, es un poco tedioso recoger tantas veces la cometa y comenzar de nuevo el trazado, eso lo sabían muy bien Sasuke y Hinata, aunque ellos tardaron muy poco en dominar el viento.

Los aplausos se oyeron en cuanto salieron. Hinata y Sasuke, que observaban desde el embarcadero, también lo hacían mientras se miraban cómplices compadeciéndolos.

Los nervios eran más intensos. Pensar en la broma que le iba a gastar a Sasuke le había hecho olvidar un poco todo el trabajo y toda la práctica que había tenido durante el año.

Salieron los cinco siguientes. Estos sí que se mantenían en vertical y hacían alguna que otra voltereta sin mayor complicación. Era muy deporte muy vistoso y la gente prestaba mucha atención.

Hinata vio entre el público que había venido Sakura Haruno y todo el equipo de animadoras. Llevaban un cartel en el que estaba escrito "Sasuke ganador, Sasuke vencedor, Sasuke chachi, Sasuke es Sasuke"

¿Sasuke chachi, Sasuke es Sasuke? Hinata soltó una peña risa y se preguntó si en todo el equipo de animadoras alguna no pudo haber pensado un eslogan mejor o simplemente poner solo el nombre de él.

—Mira, Sasuke. Ahí están tus fans.

Sasuke se giró y saludó con la mano. Todas comenzaron a saltar y a cantar la frase de la cartulina. Pareció avergonzarse un poco ante los gritos, aunque solían ser frecuentes.

Al poco de llegar a Konoha, Sasuke encajó muy bien en el instituto. El chico serio y misterioso con ojos negros se hizo muy popular. Era excelente en todos los deportes y, aun así, aunque le rogaban que jugara en el equipo de fútbol del instituto, prefería practicar algo individual, como correr, atletismo o salir con Hinata a buscar algo nuevo. A ella, las chicas la miraban con cierta envidia, como si no pudiesen comprender por qué Sasuke quería pasar tanto tiempo a su lado.

—Vienen a verme ganar como el año pasado.

—Ya veremos —contestó Hinata—. Vamos a ponernos el bañador, que en breve nos toca.

Se separaron y cada uno entró en su vestuario.

Ella sonrió esperando algún tipo de grito por parte de Sasuke al ver su prenda.

Muy bien chicos, diez minutos y damos paso a la última tanda de participantes...

Hinata oyó al comentarista y se apresuró. No quería llegar tarde. Abrió su mochila y se paralizó. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula a la vez. Se echó las manos a la cabeza y gritó.

—¡De verdad que es increíble!

Sasuke había tenido la misma idea que Hinata. Se la había jugado cambiándole el bañador de una pieza que solía usar por otro. Ella siempre lo escogía lo más discreto que podía. Solían ser de cuerpo entero, y eso cuando no llevaba una camiseta de neopreno. Ahora, Sasuke no le dejaba elección; o se lo ponía o perdía el torneo. Era un bikini de La sirenita. Se componía de un culote verde y muy pequeño con escamas y la parte de arriba eran dos conchas moradas atadas con una cuerda. ¡Dios! No tuvo más remedio que ponérselo.

Cinco minutos para la siguiente ronda.

Se encontraron en el pasillo. Sasuke andaba mirándose su nuevo bañador. Se había cortado la cola y ya no parecía tan ridículo. A Hinata le había salido la jugada mal.

—¡No deberías copiar mis ideas! —repitió ya con el bikini puesto y su tabla bajo del brazo.

—¡Ariel! —bromeó Sasuke refiriéndose a la protagonista de La Sirenita—. No te quejes, mira con lo que tengo que salir yo.

—No es justo, no tenías que haberte quitado la cola.

—Vamos, que llegamos tarde. —Sasuke le cedió el paso extendiéndole el brazo—. Las mujeres pez primero —se burló ganándose una mirada punzante.

Sasuke la dejó pasar y... tuvo una sensación rara.

El bañador de La sirenita le dejaba entrever más piel de la que nunca antes había visto en Hinata. Las piezas se ajustaban a su silueta como si estuviese hecho a su medida. Además, su pecho, que antes era diminuto estaba comenzado a ser cada más formado.

Tragó saliva y se obligó a apartar la vista de ella y adelantarla.

Era el turno de Hinata. Saltó al agua y a gran velocidad trazó la diagonal. La gente comenzó a aplaudir. Estaban sorprendidos por el atuendo que llevaba. La rivalidad entre ambos era el plato fuerte del torneo y los vítores los recibían a partes iguales, aunque desde el río no escuchaban nada.

Cuando estaba a una distancia prudencial, Sasuke saltó al agua y con la misma rapidez que su rival navegó, pero con una diferencia, él saludaba con la mano a sus fans que gritaron al verlo. Sasuke chachi, Sasuke es Sasuke... Estuvo tranquilo por el bañador, ya que los dibujos de los unicornios eran muy pequeños y pensó que de lejos no se vería nada.

Hinata comenzó haciendo un truco que consistía en saltar y dar una voltereta poniéndose boca abajo y llegando al agua nuevamente de pie. Lo hizo excelente. Sasuke la observo y le volvió a asaltar esa sensación extraña a la que era incapaz de ponerle nombre. Cuando Hinata cayó al agua, las conchas del bikini rebotaron y esa imagen le aturdió un poco.

Era el turno de él. Aprovechó una pequeña ola y saltó muy alto, más de lo que nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora. En el aire debía girar sobre sí mismo pasándose la barra dos veces por la espalda. Los voy a dejar a todos con la boca abierta, pensó. Cuando estaba en lo más alto, vio a Hinata en el agua y le volvió a su cabeza la curvatura de sus pechos, que hasta entonces no sabía siquiera que están tan desarrollados, consiguiendo que se olvidara de una de las dos vueltas. Quedó un truco bastante bueno, pero no excelente.

—Mierda —maldijo en voz alta, aunque nadie le podía oír—. ¿Qué me está pasando?

Era el turno de Hinata; ella no saltó, sino que se puso en posición horizontal como Superman y con una mano sostenía la barra y con la otra tocaba el agua. Dejó a la gente perpleja. Parecía que estaba volando rasante. Antes de volver con la tabla en el agua, se elevó casi en vertical y cayó dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

Si no hubiera sido su rival, él hubiera aplaudido. Otra vez esa sensación. Hinata pasó delante de Sasuke y él no pudo evitar mirarle el trasero. ¿Ha tenido ese culo alguna vez o se lo ha puesto para la competición? Frunció el ceño, consternado.

Llegaba el truco final. Era todo o nada.

Se decidió a hacer algo que nadie había hecho antes. Había estado despistado en los anteriores, pero tenía que dejar bien claro que él iba a ser el vencedor.

Consistía en saltar, quitarse la tabla en el aire y que diese la sensación de que corría por el agua unos metros. Luego, de nuevo en el aire, se la pondría y acabaría saludando a la grada.

—¡Vamos, Sasuke! —dijo para sí mismo.

Una ráfaga de viento excelente arrastró la cometa. Todo va perfecto. Fue a agarrar la tabla y por el rabillo del ojo volvió a ver a Hinata y le cegó el recuerdo de la redondez de su culo. Cayó directo al agua con la tabla bajo del brazo. La gente se miraba extrañada sin entender qué pasaba. Había caído como si fuera un novato.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —exclamó.

Salieron del agua para saber los resultados, aunque estaba bastante claro. Hinata tenía una sonrisa de triunfo y tapaba con la tabla lo máximo posible su cuerpo. Sasuke caminó hacia la orilla sacudiéndose la cabeza.

—No sé qué demonios me ha pasado —masculló.

—¡Yo sí que lo sé! —Hinata curvó los labios con satisfacción—. Que has acabado... Bajo el maaar, bajo el maaar, vives contento... —canturreó.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Señores y señoras, ya tenemos vencedor. En este caso, vencedora... ¡Hinata Hyuga!

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y Hinata levantó los brazos en señal de victoria.

Subió el tercer clasificado a recoger su trofeo. Después era el turno del segundo, Sasuke.

Al bajar, vio a Sakura Haruno, que fue corriendo rodeándole con los brazos.

—¡Tú eres mi campeón! —dijo Sakura abrazándolo.

Sasuke miraba desde abajo cómo Hinata recogía su trofeo de campeona mientras la gente aplaudía y los chicos del instituto silbaban como ningún año lo habían hecho a causa del disfraz. Estaba preciosa, espléndida allí arriba.

—Claro que sí, Sakura —logró decir Sasuke—. Gracias por venir.

—Es un placer verte, ¿a que sí, chicas? —La animadora se llevó una mano a la cadera y la falda de su uniforme se sacudió con el viento.

—¡Sí! Jijiji —gritaron todas al unísono.

—Voy a cambiarme, te recojo a las ocho.

—¡Ciao, guapo! —Sakura sacudió la mano, le guiñó un ojo y le mandó un beso. Todo eso en una fracción de segundo.

Sasuke se acercó a Hinata al verla bajarse del escenario.

—Enhorabuena, Hinata.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Gracias, Sasu.

—¿Nos vemos esta noche?

—No sé si iré al baile. —Hinata agachó la cabeza.

—¿Y eso, Hinata? ¿No te han invitado?

—No, pero tampoco quería. Si voy, iré sola.

—Espero verte esta noche y nos tomamos un vaso de ponche.

Sasuke acabó de recoger todo su material y se fue andando a su casa. Los padres de Hinata habían desplegado una pancarta en la que ponía. ¡Hinata campeona!

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Hasta esa misma tarde, Hinata no sabía si iba a ir al baile de fin de curso o no, así que no tenía ningún vestido comprado ni preparado para la ocasión. Tomarse esa copa de ponche con Sasuke había decantado la decisión a un sí, por lo menos se divertiría en algún momento de la noche. Siempre lo hacía con Sasuke. Hana se alegró muchísimo de que su hija asistiera al evento anual. Era la primera vez que iba y a la señora Hyuga casi le dio un ataque de alegría cuando se lo dijo. Sacó muchos vestidos que tenía y los extendió sobre la cama.

—¡Mamá! Este rojo no. —Hinata frunció el ceño al ver cómo le quedaba de ajustado al cuerpo—. Me está estrecho y, además, con este escote se me me ve todo—dijo avergonzada.

—No seas tan exagerada, una debería lucir lo que tiene —contestó sacando otro de la percha—. Con cualquiera estás preciosa, hija.

—Al final me pondré los pantalones vaqueros y la camiseta.

—Pruébate este, por favor. —Hana le puso ojitos a su hija para que se lo pusiera.

—Está bien—dijo con una sonrisa, nunca podría llevarle la contraria a su madre.

El vestido era liso de color azul topacio con cuello de barca. En la parte de los brazos llevaba una fina tela de encaje. La falda llegaba hasta un palmo más arriba de la rodilla.

—Espérate un segundo. —Su madre se fue rápidamente a su vestidor y volvió con unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color del vestido.

—¿Tacones? —Hinata se había puesto dos veces en su vida ese tipo de calzado.

—Prueba y verás.

Hinata le hizo caso a su madre y se quedó sorprendida del reflejo que estaba viendo en el espejo de su habitación. Nunca se había visto tan guapa. Los mechones de su rubia melena caían por delante deteniéndose a la altura del pecho y los tacones realzaban su figura.

—¿Te gusta?

Hinata no dijo nada. Solo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Van a venir a recogerte?

—No, mamá. Ya te he dicho que voy a ir sola. Hay mucha gente que asiste sin acompañante y seguro que nos lo pasamos bien también.

—Claro que sí. —Hana la miró pensando que era muy valiente y muy madura. Más que los chicos de su edad.

Acabó de peinarse y perfumarse. Le estaba gustando verse distinta y se sorprendió al pensar que también quería que Sasuke la viese vestida así.

Bajó por las escaleras sosteniendo un bolso en una mano y la otra se la echó a la cara. Su padre había montado un estudio fotográfico para la ocasión. Tres flashes con paraguas apuntaban a la escalinata. Dos cámaras en distintas posiciones observaban a Hinata y, a cada paso que daba, con un disparador su padre hacía automáticamente treinta y tres fotos por segundo.

—¡Papá! —Se moría de vergüenza y eso que nadie más la veía.

—Ya te estás haciendo mayor y eso hay que plasmarlo. —dijo du padre serio mientras la miraba con ojos de orgullo.

—Está bien.

Hinata comprendió a su padre y volvió sobre sus pasos bajando de nuevo. Esta vez posando como si fuera una modelo. Hasta hizo gestos tontos como lanzar besos al público imaginario que le recordaron a Sakura Haruno y sus amigas.

—Queremos que sepas que estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

—Pero si solo es un baile.

—A veces momentos así son los que recuerdas con cariño el resto de tu vida —dijo su madre alisándole una minúscula arruga en el hombro.

Hinata se despidió de sus padres con una sonrisa.

A lo lejos, un sonido distorsionado de música anunciaba que estaba llegando a la fiesta. Unas luces se movían y apuntaban al cielo creando tubos luminosos. Se celebraba en el gimnasio del instituto y por todo lo que había oído hablar de los bailes de años pasados, tenía una buena idea de cómo sería por dentro.

Cuando entró, se quedó unos pasos más adelantada de la puerta observando cómo estaba decorado. Cientos de tiras largas colgaban del techo. Tenían los colores de la bandera de Japón, blanco y rojo. Por las paredes, miles de lucecitas blancas adornaban dando un toque cálido. En el escenario, el grupo de Ichirota Oniyuzu, compañeros de otro curso, estaban tocando American Idiot de Green Day lo que hizo que subieran las pulsaciones, moviera la cabeza al ritmo y sonriera. Divisó al fondo un corrillo de sus compañeros de clase que también habían venido al baile sin pareja. Hikaru, Tenten, Mitsuo y Lee eran, junto con Hinata, los más listos de la promoción. Siempre se preguntó que por qué ser listo e impopular era algo que estaba casi relacionado. No era justo.

—¡Hola, chicos! —Se acercó a saludarlos con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, Hinata —respondieron todos sorprendidos por lo hermosa que se veía esa noche.

—¿Te apetece un refresco? —le dijo Hikaru recolocándose las gafas.

—Muchas gracias —respondió ella.

—Estábamos observando y analizando las probabilidades de éxito de las parejas de especímenes de la fiesta —dijo Mitsuo estirando el cuello, ya que el último botón de la camisa a cuadros lo apretaba.

—No entiendo. —Hinata frunció el ceño.

—Observa. —Tenten cogió a Hinata por el hombro para que dirigiera la mirada hacia donde ella le indicaba—. Esos son Udón y Moegi. Si te fijas bien, ella dirige la punta de los pies hacia la puerta. Eso denota que quiere escapar. Por el contrario, él la mira el ochenta y siete por ciento del tiempo, aproximadamente, prestando especial atención a sus glándulas mamarias. —Todos emitieron una risa vergonzosa que finalizaba con un sonido parecido a un gruñido de cerdito.

—Por eso le damos un veintidós por cierto de probabilidad de éxito —añadió Lee.

—Parece divertido —respondió Hinata.

—Ahora tú. —Hikaru la giró para que mirase a la pareja oscura que así era el mote que le habían puesto a Temujin y Ranke. Estaban de pie uno frente al otro mirándose sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento que siguiera el ritmo de la música.

—Pues yo los veo totalmente compenetrados. —Hinata entrecerró los ojos para observarlos mejor—. Ella está odiando al mundo por las cejas tan bajas que tiene y él cada vez que mira alrededor también arruga la nariz por el asco. Así que, por el odio común hacia el universo, les doy un ochenta por cien.

—¡Genial! —respondió Lee—. Ahora tú, Hikaru.

—Mirad, ahí está Sasuke y Sakura Haruno —dijo señalando al final.

El corazón casi se le paraliza a Hinata. No entendía muy bien el porqué.

—Observadlos —prosiguió—. Podemos contemplar a Sakura, la chica más popular del instituto luciendo un vestido rojo hecho a medida para la ocasión. Encaja perfecto en ese cuerpo envuelto en esa dermis tan bien cuidada. Enfrente tiene a Sasuke, el chico más deseado. El misterioso joven moreno que vino de Tokio con las proporciones áureas como el Hombre de Vitrubio. Es bueno en los deportes y un Don Juan.

Hinata apretaba la mandíbula al escuchar a Hikaru y cómo los describía con su voz monótona.

—Ella se contonea —continuó el análisis—. Mostrando sus pechos prominentes y sus caderas para demostrar que es fértil.

No solo era la mandíbula de Hinata lo que estaba tenso, ahora era todo el cuerpo. Pero Hikaru continuó.

—Y él le responde positivamente observando su escote cada vez que tiene ocasión. A la chica más popular y el chico más deseado... les doy un noventa y dos por ciento de éxito. Creo que esta noche están dispuestos a...

Se oyó un crujido y unas gotitas de refresco saltaron a los miembros del grupo. Hinata había roto el vaso de plástico que llevaba en la mano debido a la fuerza que ejerció por la tensión.

—¡Uy! Lo siento. —Hinata se llevó la otra mano a la boca abriendo los ojos—. Creo que mi vaso estaba roto —mintió.

—No pasa nada. Con la diferencia de temperatura entre los hielos y el ambiente cálido crea una tensión térmica que acaba por agrietar los vasos.

—Voy a por otro refresco a la mesa de las bebidas —dijo Hinata huyendo de la situación.

Se puso un nuevo vaso con refresco de naranja. Mientras volvía, se maldijo por su reacción con el análisis de Hikaru. Pensó que no quería volver a tener esa extraña sensación de rabia y tensión, y se prometió a sí misma que procuraría no volver a mirar a Sasuke en toda la noche. Entonces, como si su cerebro bromeara como lo solía hacer Sasuke con ella, los miró.

Allí estaba Sasuke agarrando por la cintura a Sakura cara a cara y de repente, cambió la mirada y la vio. Palpitaciones. Así, sin razón. Tragó saliva.

Hinata dibujó una sonrisa excesiva por los nervios y abrió los ojos mucho más de lo normal. Levantó la mano rápidamente como si fuera un robot para saludar, con tan mala suerte que era la mano en la que llevaba el vaso de bebida esparciéndola de nuevo por el suelo del gimnasio. Sasuke sonrió y giró el dedo horizontalmente transmitiéndole que después se veían. Ella asintió, aunque lo único que deseaba era que se la tragase la tierra.

Durante cinco años compartiendo mi vida diaria con ese chico y de repente me pone nerviosa la idea de verlo, se dijo a sí misma contrariada. Le estaba ocurriendo algo.

Volvió a la mesa de bebidas cruzándose con Pain, el capitán del equipo.

—Hola, Hinata.

—Emm... hola... —A Hinata le extrañó que Pain le dirigiera la palabra. Jamás lo había hecho si no era para burlarse de su afición a los fósiles o cualquier otra cosa similar.

—Vas muy guapa hoy —dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Gracias. —Hinata se apresuró a ponerse el refresco.

—Qué escondido tenías ese cuerpo de Sirenita —dijo Pain acercándose aún más, haciendo que ella se sintiera incómoda.

—Me tengo que ir —respondió ella.

Pain la cogió por la muñeca para que se girara.

—Deja el grupo de esos frikis y vente conmigo fuera con bebida de verdad. —Su boca desprendía un olor hediondo a alcohol.

—No son frikis. —Tiró con fuerza soltando la muñeca—. Déjame en paz.

Hinata apresuró el paso intentando alejarse del cretino.

—Si sé que te gusta, ¡friki mojigata! —gritó mientras Hinata se alejaba.

Ella dejó el vaso en otra mesa. Quería salir corriendo. Pensó que estas fiestas no iban con ella y que la gente era idiota. Un momento antes de salir por la puerta alguien le agarró por la muñeca nuevamente. Estaba llena de rabia y tensó la mano para abofetear, pero cuando supo quién la había parado, su mano se destensó.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata?

Sasuke se inclinó para verla mejor. Lo primero que se dio cuenta ella fue de su aroma. Era el mismo aroma familiar de siempre, pero distinto. Lo abrazó.

—Me voy de la fiesta, Sasuke.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó él.

—Que está llena de bobos, eso es lo que pasa. Esto no es para mí.

—¿Alguien se ha metido contigo? —dijo cerrando el puño—. Dímelo y se arrepentirá.

—No te preocupes, no vale la pena. Ya ha pasado.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, Sasuke. Me quiero ir de aquí.

—Justamente yo también me quería ir a tomar el aire. No me lo estaba pasando bien—mintió—. ¿Te apetece que nos vayamos a por una hamburguesa?

—Pero ¿y Sakura?

—No te preocupes porque seguro que, si ve un espejo, se pasará toda la noche mirándose y se olvidará de todo lo de su alrededor.

—Me encantaría tomar esa hamburguesa, Sasuke.

—Pues vámonos de aquí —la instó sonriente.

Los dos abandonaron el baile de fin de curso. Sakura se quedó esperando a Sasuke. Se cabreó mucho, ya que después de la fiesta le iba a invitar a su casa porque no estaban sus padres y pensaba hacerle pasar la mejor noche de su vida. Así se lo había dicho a sus amigas.

Desde la ventanilla del coche sin bajar, Sasuke cogió la bolsa de papel con los dos menús que le sirvió la chica de la hamburguesería. Y se fueron al mismo escenario en el que esa misma mañana habían sido rivales.

Por la noche, Event Site era un lugar muy tranquilo.

Sasuke bajó de su coche un par de sillas plegables y las situó juntas en la arena, cerca del agua del rio. Abrieron la bolsa y se prepararon cada hamburguesa con sus salsas.

—Me gustó verte en el baile. Pensaba que no ibas a venir.

—Hasta última hora, yo tampoco creí que iría.

Hinata se relamió antes de dar el primer bocado.

—Yo prefiero estas noches también que el barullo de dentro. Por cierto, vas muy guapa, aunque no tanto como con el bikini de La Sirenita. —Él sonrió. Ella se sonrojó.

—No digas tonterías. —Hinata le dio una palmada en la espalda y rápidamente mordió la hamburguesa para evitar que viera el tono más rojizo de su cara—. Creo que me lo pondré el año que viene. No sé si recordarás que he quedado primera y tú segundo.

—Te he dejado ganar. —Se sacó brillo a las uñas.

—Pues lo has hecho muy bien —dijo Hinata con una risa suave.

El río Nakano por las noches era un espectáculo. Las luces de la otra orilla destellaban en el agua creando reflejos imposibles. Una brisa sopló haciendo que Hinata tuviera un escalofrío y se abrazase a sí misma frotándose los brazos.

—Toma. —Sasuke se levantó y le puso sobre sus hombros la chaqueta del traje.

—Gracias, Sasu. —Hinata observó lo bien que le quedaba la camisa. Era el mismo chico con el que compartía todos los días de su vida, pero ahora le parecía otro nuevo.

Sasuke acercó su silla y la rodeó con los brazos para darle calor. Hinata sitió algo nuevo. Su madre tenía razón al decirle que aquella noche del baile sería especial y que se quedaría en su recuerdo. Descubrió algo que hasta entonces no sabía: sentía algo por Sasuke.

—No podría estar mejor —susurró él mientras contemplaba las estrellas.

Hinata no dijo nada, tan solo giró el rostro hacia él y se miraron durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que sus labios apenas estaban separados por unos centímetros de distancia. El corazón de Hinata latía cada vez más rápido, hasta que, de repente, un sonido fracturó ese momento que estaban compartiendo.

Sasuke sacó su teléfono, le había llegado un mensaje. Lo leyó, parpadeó sorprendido y luego sonrió pícaramente. Era Sakura, que le mandaba una foto en ropa interior con un dedo en la boca, diciéndole que lo iba a esperar toda la noche.

Hinata vio el contenido del mensaje al mirar de reojo.

Y quiso gritar. Quiso desintegrarse. Quiso desaparecer.

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

A los 18 años Hinata estaba a punto de realizar su sueño. Convertirse en paleontóloga e intentar descubrir las maravillas del pasado mediante las figuras que el tiempo había tallado en las piedras. Los fósiles. Había echado solicitudes en varias universidades y en todas la recibirían con los brazos abiertos debido a sus calificaciones. Tenía la mejor nota de su promoción, aunque seguida de cerca por, cómo no, Sasuke. De todas, en un principio dudó entre dos; la universidad de Kioto y la de Okinawa.

La primera era considerada como una de las mejores del mundo en materia de paleontología. Su reputación entre las instituciones era muy buena por los ilustres estudiantes que habían pasado por ella. Hinata pensó que había una ventaja y una desventaja a su vez: la distancia.

Su segunda opción era la de Okinawa. Esta también tenía una buena reputación en esa rama de la ciencia. Además, tenía un jardín botánico con más de quinientos tipos de árboles. Era un lugar muy agradable para cursar una carrera. Pero, como la otra, tenía una ventaja y una desventaja a la vez: la distancia.

La universidad de Okinawa estaba a menos de tres horas en coche desde Konoha, y la de Kioto a más de dos días de ruta. Hinata se decantó por la segunda. Le daba un poco de miedo abandonar la seguridad de la cercanía de su hogar y de su pueblo, pero, por otro lado, tenía ganas de emprender una nueva vida. Una vida en la que no estuviera Sasuke.

Después del día del baile, todo siguió igual que antes, pero... también cambió. Las bromas, las rutas en bicicleta, las tardes jugando a la videoconsola, las noches observando y fotografiando las estrellas se repetían, pero, ahora, cada vez que miraba esos ojos, cada vez que compartían una risa, cada vez que la abrazaba... sentía un dolor punzante en el corazón.

Se había enamorado de Sasuke y le daba miedo que eso rompiese la magia que los unía.

Hinata sabía que no tenía nada que hacer con él. En los últimos años, Sasuke había salido con varias chicas populares del instituto que, la verdad, parecían estar hechas con Photoshop de lo perfectas que eran. Sasuke era conocido en el pueblo y esa fama se extendía hasta otros cercanos del condado. Sus fans habían creado una página de Facebook en la que hacían montajes fotográficos con sus caras, como por ejemplo una en la que habían recortado el cuerpo de Sasuke montado en una moto sin camiseta y ese mismo torso lo pusieron en un león gigante y atrás de él, Amaru, que era una fan. A ella le salían corazoncitos. Arriba de la foto, unas letras que ponían: Sasuke, el cazador de leones y de leonas. Grrr.

A Hinata le asustaba un poco el nivel de locura que podían llegar a tener y más cuando leía comentarios como: "Sasuke tiene dos ojos como dos sartenes, que cuando me mira me fríe la almeja". "Me casaría con su perro solo para entrar en su familia". "Lo lamería hasta que se me secara la saliva".

Aunque ella también había salido con algún chico, no llegaban a nada porque su pensamiento sólo estaba en Sasuke. Necesitaba un cambio y por eso tenía que alejarse de allí, alejarse de él. Así que decidió que unos miles de kilómetros de por medio le irían bien para intentar sacarse de la cabeza lo que sentía por él, aunque su corazón pedía a gritos que se quedara más cerca de su mejor amigo. Esa era la razón por la que, aunque se marchaba al día siguiente, aún no había firmado la matrícula de ninguna universidad.

—¡Eh! Tú, tontita —le dijo Sasuke entrando a la habitación de Hinata.

—No me llames tontita, míster popular. —Hinata se sobresaltó por el tono alto de voz que usó. En el fondo le gustaba que la llamara con algún apelativo cariñoso; se giró para sonreír y que no la viera antes de continuar haciendo la maleta.

—¿Te apetece que nos vayamos un rato a hacer paddle surf?

—Tengo que acabar de hacer el equipaje, mañana a primera hora me voy.

—Ya lo sé, pero seguro que te da tiempo. ¡Que no se te olvide esto! —Sasuke cogió unas braguitas del cajón y se las puso en la cabeza, haciendo el idiota.

—¡Deja eso! —gritó escandalizada, mientras un fuerte sonrojo quería invadir su cara.

—No digas tonterías, si te gusta... —le dijo guiñándole un ojo—. Muchas chicas pagarían para que me las pusiera en la cabeza.

—Muchas chicas, pero no yo. Así que déjalo ya —replicó quitándoselas y lanzándolas a la maleta—. Está bien, vamos a surfear un rato.

Ese mismo año, habían empezado a hacer excursiones por el río con la tabla de paddle surf. Consistía en mantenerse de pie en una tabla mucho más ancha que las de surf y con una pala remar y trasladarse de un sitio a otro.

Ambos se subieron a la tabla con las mochilas impermeables al hombro y se dispusieron a navegar.

—Me parece que en Kioto no vas a poder navegar mucho. —Sasuke se puso a la altura de Hinata en medio del rio.

—Allí está el lago Hefner —le contestó ella.

—¡Pero si eso es un charco en medio de un descampado!

—No es esto, pero algo es algo. —Hinata se mostró pensativa mientras remaba.

—¿Tienes ganas de irte? —Sasuke paró de remar intentando observar su reacción.

Hinata lo notó y maldijo el hecho de tener la tabla de surf en la mano. Aunque ya se había acostumbrado al bikini y llevaba el amarillo y verde que tan cómodo le resultaba, esa mirada la hizo sentir desnuda y deseó soltar el remo para poder taparse.

—Bueno, en parte sí. Haré una nueva vida, lejos de aquí.

—Seguro que allí no hay chicos tan divertidos ni tan guapos y simpáticos como yo.

—Ni tan creídos.

—¿Yo? ¿Creído? —Sasuke empezó a hacer posturas como si estuviera en un campeonato de culturismo. Hinata no quería mirar, pero miró. Los músculos se le marcaban en cada movimiento que hacía. No quería mirar esos brazos, pero los miraba. No quería mirar ese torso, pero lo miraba. Necesitaba salir de allí. Irse lejos. Muy lejos.

Hinata le salpicó con la tabla para poder romper ese momento.

—¡Tsunami! —Ella le lanzó agua con fuerza y Sasuke se protegió con los brazos.

—Así que esas tenemos...

Sasuke saltó a su tabla y la rodeó con los brazos tirándola de la tabla.

—¡Eso es trampa! —Hinata ahora le lanzaba agua con la mano.

Los dos se echaron a reír, divirtiéndose. Siempre lo hacían.

—Pásame tu tabla. Se me ha ocurrido una cosa —dijo Sasuke.

Hinata se la pasó extrañada, no sabía que iba a hacer. Sasuke abrió su mochila y sacó un par de cuerdas que tenía del material de kite. Puso las dos tablas en paralelo y las ató haciendo una plataforma flotante muy ancha.

—¡Tachán! —Pat se puso en pie en las dos tablas—. Ya tenemos un yate.

—¡Qué chulo!

—Ahora, relájate y deja que el río nos lleve. Luego ya volveremos remando.

Los dos se tumbaron boca arriba con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Miraban cómo las ramas de los árboles que estaban en la orilla les saludaban. Ese era un plan inmejorable para Hinata. Una simple tarde podía ser un momento perfecto.

—Me alegra que estés tan ilusionada por comenzar esa nueva vida.

—Es la mejor universidad en la puedo estudiar paleontología.

—Lástima que no se estudie paleontología en la Universidad de Portland, donde estaré.

Hinata se sorprendió. Se le pasó por la cabeza la duda de si él realmente querría que fuesen a la misma universidad por algún motivo... especial. Y luego no pudo evitar recordar que todavía no había firmado ninguna matrícula. La esperanza le creó un nudo en la tripa.

—Así podrías presentarme a todas tus amigas y colarme en tu campus —continuó Sasuke y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener su rostro inexpresivo.

—Solo a las que me cayeran mal. Presentártelas sería como regalarles un corazón roto.

Sasuke sonrió al imaginar la situación y Hinata lo vio. Pensó que debía quitárselo de la cabeza, dejarle claro que quería alejarse. Cada vez le dolía más estar cerca de él...

—Sasuke —dijo ella incorporándose, apoyando un codo en la tabla—. Es la ilusión de mi vida. Llevo coleccionando fósiles desde que me encontré una pequeña caracola tallada en la piedra. La oportunidad de irme es muy buena y es una suerte que me hayan escogido allí. Otra cosa distinta no cabe en mi futuro. Nada ni nadie podría hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Hinata esperó que insistiera un poco o que se mostrara interesado en que se quedara, pero no ocurrió nada de todo eso.

—Visto así, por otra parte... —siguió Sasuke—, si voy un fin de semana a visitarte, las chicas con las que me líe allí no tendrán oportunidad de volver a verme. Eso es una ventaja.

—Lo podrías decir de otra manera —resopló.

—Yo también te quiero —bromeó—. ¿Remamos el yate cada uno por un lado hasta la orilla?

—Vale, pero yo soy la capitana.

—¡La capitana enana!

Los dos remaron compenetrados. Ella pensaba que echaría de menos todos esos momentos, pero a la larga sería mejor.

—Esta noche los gemelos Hozuki van a hacer una fiesta en su casa —dijo Sasuke.

—A mí no me han invitado. —Hinata salió del agua y recogió su tabla.

—¿Hubieras aceptado?

—No —respondió ella sonriendo.

—Pues ya sabes el porqué, capitana enana. —Sasuke la rodeó con el brazo que no llevaba la tabla—. Vente conmigo, yo te invito.

—¿No dirán nada?

—Si vienes conmigo no. Además, ellos también celebran que se van a la universidad.

—Vale, pero no muy tarde que mañana a primera hora me voy a Kioto.

—Hasta cuando tú quieras —susurró suave.

Hinata acabó de hacer la maleta. Con cada prenda y con cada cosa que metía en la maleta, su madre soltaba un sollozo. Estaba muy triste porque su hijita iba a abandonar el nido. Su padre llevaba casi tres horas de grabación con su cámara captando los últimos momentos antes de partir.

—Déjatelo todo preparado, tu padre y yo lo cargaremos en el coche y así mañana cuando te levantes solo tendremos que desayunar e irnos. —Su madre se limpió las lágrimas.

—No te preocupes, mamá. Estaré bien.

La abrazó mientras su padre hacía un plano circular casi metiendo la cámara entre las dos.

Cenaron hablando de cuántas veces irían al campus a visitarla y de lo mucho que la echarían de menos. Le explicaron todo tipo de problemas que podría haber y cómo actuar. "Ponte debajo de una mesa si hay un terremoto", "En tormentas, no salgas a campo abierto", "Mira dos veces al cruzar la carretera" entre otros quinientos treinta y dos consejos más.

No se complicó y se puso un vestido corto, vaporoso y veraniego con un estampado de flores y hojas de palmera muy surfero, con unas zapatillas blancas. Le quedaba genial.

La casa de los Hozuki era una de las más grandes de Konoha. Tenía un jardín con césped muy bien cuidado, una pista de tenis y una piscina que por poco era más grande que la del pueblo. Habían contratado un dj y, entre dos antorchas, habían situado la mesa de mezclas. Farolillos con luces tenues colgaban de los árboles y decoraban la fiesta.

Hinata miró por todos los lados, pero no encontró a Sasuke por la fiesta, aunque sí que vio a Suigetsu, uno de los gemelos Hozuki. El chico se dirigía hacia ella. Pensó que la iba a echar porque no la había invitado. En ese momento quiso matar a Sasuke.

—¡Hola, Hinata! —Suigetsu la recibió con una gran sonrisa—. Qué bien que hayas venido. Perdona por no haberte invitado, pero es que creía que me dirías que no.

—Hola, Suigetsu. —Se tranquilizó—. Me lo ha comentado Sasuke, no te importa, ¿no?

—¡Desde luego que no! Aunque no hablemos mucho por el instituto, me caes bien.

—Gracias. —Hinata se sonrojó, no le gustaban los cumplidos. Nunca pensó realmente que él también le caería bien. Creía que, al ser el capitán de fútbol, rico y guapo sería más… idiota, pero se equivocaba—. ¿Has visto a Sasuke?

—Me parece que no ha llegado, pero ¿qué tal si le esperas con una copa? —Suigetsu le acercó un vaso de plástico con una bebida roja con alcohol que olía muy bien—. Celebramos que mañana abandono este pueblucho.

—Yo también me voy a Kioto —Cogió el vaso.

—Por los valientes... —Suigetsu levantó su vaso y brindaron—. ¿Y qué vas a estudiar?

—Paleontología.

Él abrió los ojos.

—Me gusta. A ver si reconoces a este dinosaurio...

Levantó los antebrazos y puso las manos como garras. Enseñaba solo la parte de los dientes de arriba. Arqueó la espalda y corrió despatarrado haciendo sonidos extraños que sonaban a medio elefante, medio guacamayo. Al verlo, Hinata se empezó a partir de la risa.

—¡Un velociraptor!

—¡Sí! —Él se echó a reír.

En ese momento, ella se giró y vio a Sasuke entrando por la puerta antes de dirigirse hacia ellos dando grandes zancadas. Parecía que tenía prisa.

—Hola, Hinata. Hola, Sui. —Le faltaba un poco el aliento—. Gracias por la invitación.

—De nada, colega. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Tengo que hablar con Hinata un momento, ¿nos disculpas?

—Claro, tío. Ponte algo. —Le palmeó el hombro.

Sasuke agarró de la mano a Hinata y la llevó a la otra esquina de la piscina.

—¿Qué pasa Sasu? —Ella se estaba poniendo ansiosa.

—Nada, solo quería pedirte disculpas porque he tardado y... salvarte de Hozuki.

—No te preocupes; no hacía falta, ha sido simpático y me lo estaba pasando bien con él.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó un poco el mentón. ¿Eso era un atisbo de celos?, se preguntó Hinata, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que ya estaba bien de ilusionarse en vano.

—Anda, salvador. Ponte una copa —bromeó para romper el hielo.

Sasuke cogió un bote de cerveza, lo abrió y bebió un trago. Luego la miró fijamente.

—Se me hace raro verte en una fiesta, creo que la última fue en el instituto.

—La verdad es que sí. Pero me está gustando.

—A ver si te vas a convertir en una fiestera. —Sasuke inclinó la cabeza, un poco tenso.

—Tranquilo. No me convertiré en un Sasu de las fiestas. —Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es que quiera venir a las fiestas, es que las fiestas no son nada sin mí —replicó él burlándose y sonriéndole de esa manera que hacía que se le acelerase el corazón.

Mientras hablaban, Suigetsu pasó por allí y de lejos miró a Hinata, que le sonrió levantando el pulgar preguntándole si todo iba bien. Ella también le sonrió y juntó la punta del índice y el pulgar formando OK. Sasuke los vio.

—¿Sabes, Hinata? —De repente, pareció un poco más nervioso de lo habitual. Se frotó la mandíbula—. Me apetece una hamburguesa con queso. ¿Me acompañas?

—Vale, pero ¿estás seguro? La fiesta no será nada sin ti —ironizó ella—. Y podría decirle a tu madre lo de las grasas saturadas, dudo que le guste la idea.

Sasuke ignoró su burla, agarró de la mano a Hinata y, con la otra, cogió un pack de seis cervezas que estaba en una mesa antes de tirar de ella para que saliesen apresuradamente.

Hinata y Sasuke solían ir de vez en cuando a la hamburguesería. No se sentaban allí, pasaban con el coche y pedían la comida para llevar. Después, tomaban rumbo cada vez a un nuevo lugar. Una colina para ver los destellos de Konoha por la noche e inventarse historias de quiénes vivían en cada una, cualquier parte de la orilla río...

Decían que el mejor comedor de restaurante que podía haber era el mundo.

—Cuatro hamburguesas con queso y patatas teja, por favor —pidió Sasuke a una especie de robot con micrófono y altavoz mientras apoyaba el brazo en la ventanilla del coche.

—To-mo no-ta —Una voz metálica contestó—. En la si-guien-te ven-ta-na.

—¿Cuatro? —preguntó Hinata.

—Ya sabes, cuando tengo hambre...

Esta vez Sasuke no le preguntó dónde quería ir, simplemente fue al mismo lugar donde años atrás algo cambió entre ellos para siempre, durante esa noche del baile del instituto. Cada vez que Hinata pasaba por Event Site, un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

Ese lugar estaba grabado en su corazón. Maldijo que justo él decidiese volver a ese sitio el último día que iban a pasar juntos antes de que los dos se fuesen a la universidad.

Aparcaron el coche frente a la orilla del río Nakano; al otro lado del agua se podía divisar el espectáculo de las luces blancas y amarillas que parecía que parpadeaban por la distancia.

Se subieron al capó del coche de Sasuke como solían hacer muchas noches, pero esta costumbre, por suerte y desgracia a partes iguales, para Hinata se iba a acabar.

—Voy a echar de menos venir aquí a comerme las hamburguesas a media noche. —Sasuke empezó el ritual de prepararse la comida echando una buena ración de mostaza.

Hinata se preguntó por qué tenía que decir esas palabras tan dolorosas.

—Puedes traer aquí a alguna de tus fans de la página de Facebook —dijo dándole un bocado a la hamburguesa después.

—Cierto. No sé si traer a la que se pone traje de camuflaje y se esconde entre la maleza para hacerme fotos o a la que en una de las habitaciones de su casa ha montado un altar con velas y con mi cara en un cuadro gigante. —Sasuke miró arriba frunciendo el ceño y apretó los labios intentando hacer creer que se lo estaba pensando.

—Puedes irte con la que te hace montajes con Photoshop. Saliste muy guapo arriba del león.

—No me lo recuerdes. —Él abrió la primera cerveza y se la bebió de un trago.

—¡Sí que tenías sed! —exclamó sorprendida.

—Es que, para soportar esas cosas, necesito un buen trago.

Hinata también se abrió otra. Casi sin darse cuenta, ya se había comido su hamburguesa y en ese intervalo, Sasuke se acabó sus cuatro.

La luna que les acompañaba esa noche estaba inmensa y espectacular, parecía que ella misma lo supiera y se miraba su reflejo en el agua creando una simetría imposible.

Sasuke y Hinata no podían dejar de observar esos detalles. Los sabían apreciar perfectamente.

—¿Sabes qué, niña tonta?

—Dime, míster popular.

—El día que llegué aquí... —Sasuke hizo una pausa para beber otro trago.

—¡Uy! Que el señor Sasuke se ha puesto filósofo. —Hinata bebió de su cerveza, expectante.

—Calla y escucha, cara trucha. —Sasuke se volvió a poner serio—. Recuerdo el primer día que llegué con mis padres a Konoha. Fue el peor día de mi vida porque dejé a todos mis amigos, la gran ciudad y lo importante que me hacía sentir que era un neoyorquino. Me hicieron pensar así. Central Park, mi colegio de ricos...

Hinata seguía muy atenta a todo lo que estaba diciendo Sasuke y daba sorbos inconscientemente a su cerveza por los nervios.

—Fue el peor día —continuó Sasuke—, hasta que te conocí. Me hiciste cambiar la visión que tenía después de gastarme la primera broma de tantas y de pasar tantos buenos momentos. La verdad es que te voy a echar de menos. Mucho. Para mí, te has convertido en más que una amiga...

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a palpitar descontroladamente por la cerveza y por las frases que escuchaba. No sabía qué estaba pasando. Jamás habían hablado de sentimientos y le estaba diciendo que era más que una amiga.

—Mucho más, Hinata —prosiguió Sasuke mientras ella miraba cómo sus labios pronunciaban esas palabras—, eres como una hermana pequeña para mí —concluyó antes de darle un abrazo.

Hinata sintió una ausencia de latidos en su corazón. ¿Una hermana? Se repitió en su cabeza. Quiso llorar, quiso salir corriendo. Quería huir de ese abrazo fraternal por parte de Sasuke. Un abrazo como una camisa de fuerza de la que lo único que puedes pensar es en escapar. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos sin su permiso.

—¿Estás llorando? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—Es que es muy bonito lo que me has dicho —mintió, intentando contener la rabia y sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Sasuke se la secó con el dorso del dedo y se tumbaron en el capó del coche. Esta vez, Hinata no veía las estrellas ni la luna porque el dolor hizo una capa oscura visible.

Sasuke agarró la mano de Hinata. Le quemaba. Pensó que estaba empeorando por momentos. Iban bastante borrachos y los sentimientos tomaban más poder en las acciones. En cualquier momento Hinata podría gritar o irse corriendo. Notó a Sasuke moverse. Ojalá nos vayamos ya, pensó ella. Pero ese movimiento no era para irse.

Sasuke inesperadamente se incorporó poniendo su cara delante de la de Hinata. Los ojos se encontraron en una mirada que jamás habían sentido. Sin decir nada, Sasuke acarició su sonrojada mejilla, acercó su rostro y sus labios rozaron los de ella en un beso dulce y lento. Hinata notó esos labios sobre los suyos conectando y creando una especie de calidez reconfortante; había pasado tantas horas observándolos en silencio, que se sabía de memoria cada curva y eran tan suaves como había imaginado. Al sentir su lengua acariciando la suya, se le escapó un gemido que él atrapó con su boca, besándola con más intensidad, como si un reloj marcase una cuenta atrás.

Sasuke se dio cuenta entonces de que había deseado besarla durante mucho tiempo, pero inconscientemente estaba reprimido por no querer arriesgarse a perder lo que ya tenían. Esa noche, las cervezas y la brisa que sabía a despedida, destaparon la caja de sus sentimientos.

Hinata apoyó la cara en su pecho y, mientras, Sasuke le acariciaba el pelo. No hablaron porque el silencio tenía mucho que decir. Sentían que estaban completos. Esa tranquilidad y felicidad, junto con la embriaguez, les hicieron relajar los ojos y caer en un sueño plácido.

Nada ni nadie podría hacerme cambiar de opinión. El recuerdo de esa frase resonó en la cabeza de Sasuke como un despertador en pleno rendimiento. Abrió los ojos, desvelándose. Otra cosa distinta no cabe en mi futuro. El alcohol había desparecido del cuerpo de Sasuke y el juicio vino de la mano de la razón. Es la ilusión de mi vida.

—Hinata, es hora de irnos. —Sasuke la apartó suavemente. Ella se desperezó tímidamente con una sonrisa—. Vámonos, que mañana te tienes que ir pronto.

Medio dormida, ella se agarró a Sasuke del cuello para bajar. Durante el corto trayecto en coche, Hinata observó a Sasuke. Estaba muy guapo mientras conducía serio y con una mano al volante. Las luces de las farolas iluminaban el perfil de su cara y sus rasgos marcados. Entendió la obsesión que su padre tenía por inmortalizar los momentos, porque deseó hacerle mil fotos para quedarse con aquel instante para siempre.

—Sasuke... —El corazón de Hinata quería hablar.

—Hinata. —Sasuke la cortó—. Casi hemos llegado, mañana hablamos. Descansa. —Sasuke siguió con el brazo en el volante cuando ella bajó.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke.

—Adiós, Hinata.

El olor de las tortitas recién hechas despertó a Hinata. Abrió los ojos y casi automáticamente una sonrisa se alzó en su rostro. El recuerdo reciente de la noche la hacía flotar, como si viviese en una nube. Todavía conservaba el perfume de Sasuke.

Todo había cambiado.

—Okinawa. Lo sabía —se dijo a sí misma mientras se lavaba la cara—. Sabía que no tenía que firmar la matrícula. —Hizo un guiño a su reflejo en el espejo.

Hinata ya lo tenía claro. Aunque era el día de partir a Kioto, sus padres al final entenderían que cambiara a última hora de opinión, tenía la ventaja de que estarían más cerca de su niñita. Se iba a quedar en la universidad de Okinawa. Quería estar cerca de Sasuke.

—¡Hinata! Ya tienes el desayuno. Baja, cariño —gritó su madre desde la cocina.

—¡Ya voy! —Se puso el vestido de lino y bajó para darles la noticia de que al final se quedaba en Okinawa—. —Mmmm... ¡tortitas con chocolate! —Hinata se relamió.

—¡Saluda a las cámaras! —dijo su padre mientras señalaba tres apuntando a la mesa.

—Esperad. Papá, mamá, os tengo que contar algo.

—Dinos cariño. —En ese momento llamaron a la puerta—. Mira, es Sasuke —dijo el padre de Hinata al verlo por la ventana—. Querrá despedirse, luego nos lo cuentas.

Se le aceleró el corazón y sonrió como una tonta mientras iba a abrir. Allí estaba, tan guapo como siempre a pesar de que, por el aspecto de sus ojos enrojecidos y las ojeras, no parecía haber descansado demasiado.

—Hola, Hinata. —Él la miró lentamente.

—Hola, Sasuke, te quería decir una cosa. Que he cambiad...

—Espera. —Sasuke la interrumpió y se revolvió el pelo, nervioso e inquieto antes de volver a chocar con sus ojos. A ella le extrañó lo serio que estaba—Escúchame. Necesito que sepas... —Él cogió aire—, que lo de ayer fue un error. Y lo siento mucho. Habíamos bebido; nunca debí haberte dado ese beso. Para mí no significó nada y no soportaría que una tontería así hiciese que las cosas cambiasen entre nosotros. Así que... ¿Amigos?

Le tendió la mano. Ella dudó. Quería llorar.

Al final, temblando, se la estrechó.

—Amigos... —aceptó.

Sin saber cómo desahogarse, Sasuke volvió a su casa a por un papel y una pala y se encaminó hacia la colina.

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

4 años después…

Sasuke sostenía uno en cada mano, observando y valorando mentalmente como si tuviera que decidirse a cortar un cable de un color para que no explotara una bomba.

—¡Joder, Suigetsu! No sé cuál escoger. Si el blanco con el cuerno y la cola multicolor o el que es todo beige con la cornamenta blanca. —Sasuke seguía desviando la mirada cada segundo a uno y a otro.

—¿De verdad lo estás preguntando en serio? —preguntó Suigetsu extrañado.

—Es que puede que Hinata vea muy infantil el de colorines y cuando venga mañana después de cuatro años sin verla, pues me gustaría acertar.

—Tío, me sorprendes. —Suigetsu se empezó a reír—. Da igual, pilla el de la derecha. En fin, son animales estúpidos.

—¡No son estúpidos! —Sasuke se sorprendió nada más contestarle a Suigetsu. Este lo miró ya un poco asustado por el interés insólito a los unicornios.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que no son estúpidos, son gilipollas.

Los dos chocaron los puños mostrando que estaban de acuerdo.

Sasuke mentalmente siguió dándole vueltas a cuál le gustaría a Hinata y recordó que ella tendría cuatro años más desde la última vez que la vio. Al final escogió el beige.

—Espero que cuando tengamos que tomar decisiones sobre nuestra futura empresa, no tengas esas dudas —dijo Suigetsu saliendo de la tienda.

—Ya sabes que no. A ti te compraré el de colorines —bromeó.

Suigetsu le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

Sasuke había estudiado la carrera de dirección de empresas y marketing. El primer año, lo cursó en la universidad Portland y los siguientes los realizó en la Universidad de California, ya que realmente nada le ataba en Okinawa. Allí por lo menos, estaría cerca del mar para poder hacer kitesurf en sus ratos libres. Todos los veranos, volvía a Konoha con la esperanza de ver a Hinata, pero primero ella estuvo en Dino Camp trabajando dos años para ayudar a costearse la carrera mientras enseñaba las maravillas de los dinosaurios como monitora del campamento y, luego, los dos últimos años los pasó en un yacimiento en Alaska ayudando en tareas de identificación y organización del equipo, así que Hinata nunca volvió a su pueblo.

La noche del festival anual de Green Valley en el primer verano, Sasuke y Suigetsu, borrachos y entre balbuceos, soñaron con montar una empresa relacionada con el mundo del kitesurf. Sasuke pondría los conocimientos sobre el deporte, marketing y empresa y Suigetsu el capital. Poco a poco, fueron dándole vueltas a la idea y todo lo que hablaron esa noche, medio en broma, medio en serio, se hizo realidad. Todo menos el nombre comercial, ya que Kitesurf ke lo flipas nena no parecía demasiado serio cuando se despertaron a la mañana siguiente, sobrios.

—¿Todavía no le has dicho a Hinata que te mueres por sus huesitos? —le preguntó Suigetsu a Sasuke con cierto retintín.

—¿Yo? No digas tonterías, es mi amiga de toda la vida.

—¿Estás seguro?

Sasuke estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo.

—Segurísimo, pero cambiemos de tema. ¿Te han enviado las licencias de construcción? —preguntó Sasuke para evitar volver a hablar de Hinata.

Suigetsu se rio. Le hacía gracia ver un poco nervioso a su amigo, así que volvió otra vez al asunto anterior.

—Entonces... ¿No te importará que le tire la caña a tu amiguita de toda la vida?

—¡Ni de coña! —el Uchiha se puso un poco serio, eso hizo que Suigetsu se riera a carcajadas.

—¡Lo ves! Date cuenta, Sasuke. Te gusta.

—Perdona, te tengo que dejar, me están llamado. —Sasuke se puso el pulgar en el oído y el menique en cerca de la boca simulando que era un teléfono—.¿Sí? ¿Dices que Suigetsu es un capullo y se mete donde no le llaman? Cierto.

Suigetsu rio a carcajadas.

—Tú verás, colega —dijo Suigetsu como consejo—. Por cierto, ¿te recojo mañana para ir al macrofestival de Green Valley o irás tú por tu cuenta?

—Mañana no voy a ir.

—¿No jodas? ¿Sasuke Uchiha, el señor del festival no va a ir?

—No voy, me ha escrito Hinata y mañana he quedado para cenar con ella.

En ese momento pasaba un coche con varios chicos y chicas con música. A la altura que estaban ellos ralentizaron el paso.

—¡Ese Sasuke! —gritó uno de ellos asomando el cuerpo por la ventanilla—. ¡Te esperamos mañana por la noche!

Sasuke no los conocía de nada, pero levantó la palma de la mano para saludar y el coche se fue mientras los cinco ocupantes gritaban "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke..."

—No te lo digo yo solo. También te lo dice toda la gente. Desde lo que hiciste el primer año, sales hasta en la página web.

—Ya. Me llamaron los organizadores para ver si iba a ir y les dije que no. También Fatboy Slim y lo entendieron.

—¿Fatboy Slim? —Suigetsu abrió muchísimo los ojos, ya que era su grupo favorito—. ¡El puto Norman Cook! —gritó mientras se echaba las manos a la cabeza.

Dos chicas con un short y la parte de arriba del bikini y bebiendo un batido se cruzaron con ellos. Rápidamente, Suigetsu bajó un brazo de su cabeza para darle un codazo a su amigo por si no las había visto. Las dos miraron fijamente a Sasuke.

—Adiós, Sasuke —dijo la rubia con coletitas—. Nos vemos mañana por la noche en Green Valley.

—Adiós, chicas —respondió Sasuke guiñándoles un ojo.

—¡Tú estás loco! —Las manos de Suigetsu volvieron a la cabeza—. Debes de estar muy enamorado para no ir.

Su teléfono móvil sonó. Esta vez era verdad y Sasuke hizo se llevó el dedo índice a la boca para que Suigetsu se callara.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Hinata? ¡Hinata! —el pelinegro se alegró mucho al oír su voz. En estos cuatro años, casi siempre se escribían, pero rara vez hablaban por teléfono. Sonaba distinta—. ¿Qué tal, golondrina con caspa?

—¡Muy bien! Todavía estoy de camino, he hecho una parada para descansar. ¡Conducir sola es muy aburrido!

—Ya he oído en las noticias la alerta de no coger el coche si no es una urgencia, ya que ibas a estar tú conduciendo —bromeó él.

—Veo que no has perdido el sentido del humor. Bueno, sigue en pie lo de mañana ¿no?

—Sí, mañana no tengo nada que hacer en todo el día.

Suigetsu lo miró fijamente y frunció el ceño desaprobando lo que estaba diciendo.

—Perfecto, tengo ganas de verte. Te tengo que contar algo —dijo Hinata.

Al oír eso, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Sasuke.

—¡Mu-muy bien! —En un principio, a Sasuke no le salían las palabras.

—Pues nada, espero verte mañana.

—Ciao, cangreja.

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

—Tenga, señor Hyuga.

—¡Oh! Sasuke, no tenías por qué haberte molestado y te tengo dicho que me llames Hiashi.

—No te preocupes, yo ahora estoy usando otro. —Sasuke le tendió un objetivo para su cámara—. Así cuando venga Hinata más tarde le podrá hacer fotos y con éste el efecto Bokeh es más acentuado. La foto le quedará más bonita con el fondo desenfocado.

—Muchas gracias, Sasuke —dijo Hiashi—. Aunque mi hija siempre sale muy guapa en todas las fotos.

—Cierto —dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

La madre de Hinata entraba al salón con una gran bandeja repleta de tortitas con crema de cacao, zumo de naranja y un vaso de leche con chocolate.

—Ten, Sasuke —dijo Hana ofreciéndole el desayuno—. Así se os hará más amena la tertulia.

—Gracias, señora Hyuga, pero recuerde no decirle nada a mis padres. Odian al azúcar; lo llaman el demonio blanco. —Hana guiñó un ojo haciéndose cómplice.

—Tranquilo, ahora que han vuelto a Tokio será más difícil que se enteren de tu dieta. ¿Qué tal les va de nuevo allí?

—Es cierto, tengo un poco más de libertad a la hora de comer. —Sonrió—. Pues ellos dicen que están más felices. Siempre les ha gustado la gran ciudad, creo que no supieron disfrutar de la tranquilidad y el bienestar de Konoha. La parte positiva, es que me quedo la casa de aquí.

—Qué bueno tenerte de vecino.

El padre de Hinata y Sasuke solían quedar todos los veranos para hablar de la gran afición que compartían: la fotografía. Casi todo el año, cada uno por su parte iba recopilando información y exploraban todas las técnicas que habían aprendido para luego, emocionados, comentarlas en verano, cuando se veían. Ambos se intercambiaban material como objetivos, trípodes y demás. También hacían una exposición de las mejores fotos que habían realizado durante el año. Sasuke ganó un concurso local en una población del este de California y se la regaló. Hiashi la enmarcó.

Estuvieron toda la mañana charlando. Sasuke se alegró de tener algo que hacer, ya que más tarde vendría Hinata y así las horas pasarían más rápidas.

—Bueno, señores Hyuga, gracias por el desayuno. —Sasuke se levantó—. Esta tarde, después de comer, vendré a por Hinata.

—No hay de qué. —Hiashi posó una mano en el hombro del azabache—. Hinata tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como amigo.

Sasuke sonrió.

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Huele a río. Huele a Konoha, pensó Hinata nada más atravesar con su coche las primeras casas. Habían pasado cuatro años desde que abandonó el pueblo para buscar una nueva vida. Era necesario. Al atravesar las calles, los recuerdos venían a su cabeza. En aquella pendiente nos deslizábamos con el skate a toda velocidad. Allí es donde al señor Wasabi le contábamos las mentiras más grandes que podíamos imaginar. En ese árbol recogimos una tijereta rosada y le curamos el ala. Mientras giraba el volante recorriendo los últimos metros antes de llegar a su casa, se dio cuenta de que en todos sus recuerdos aparecía Sasuke. Sin duda, había sido alguien muy importante en su vida. Se alegró de que esos instantes la hicieran sonreír ahora que ya no dolían.

Una, dos y tres, se dijo Hinata mentalmente antes de llamar a la puerta.

No le dio tiempo a tocar el timbre, ya que Hiashi estaba pendiente mirando por la ventana.

—¡Hinata! —gritó su madre cuando abrió la puerta echándose encima para abrazarla.

Hinata soltó las maletas para abrazarla también y se cercioró que dos o tres flashes habían salido de la cámara de su padre.

—Te hemos echado mucho de menos —dijo Hiashi dejando la cámara uniéndose el abrazo ahora a tres—. Mira todo lo que has crecido.

—Yo también os he echado mucho de menos. —Se le escapó una lágrima.

Hinata subió a su habitación para guardar la poca ropa que había traído. Estaba tal y como la dejó en su día. Se paseó por allí acariciando a los unicornios, imaginándolos más contentos por su llegada. Cogió un fósil de su colección, ahora sabiendo en qué época exacta existió y sonrió. Estaba a gusto en su casa, estaba segura. Un olor familiar hizo que volviera al presente.

—¡Tortitas! —exclamó dirigiéndose al origen del perfume.

Mientras bajaba, lo observaba todo. Ella había crecido y los muebles y la casa parecía que habían encogido. Todo engrandece cuando eres pequeño.

¿Qué narices hace eso ahí?, pensó Hinata al ver una foto.

—Toma cariño, hoy es un día especial y he hecho tu almuerzo favorito. —Hana le ofreció el banquete en la mesa del comedor.

—Mmmm... ¡Cuánto echaba de menos estas tortitas! —Se relamió sentándose sin quitar ojo a la comida—. Por cierto, ¿qué hace esa foto de Sasuke ahí?

—Se la regaló él a tu padre —contestó Hana.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Era un poco extraño.

—Me la regaló Sasuke porque fue la ganadora de un concurso de fotografía. —Hiashi se sentó con Hinata—. Compartimos esa afición. En las vacaciones de verano, estos últimos años, Sasuke volvía a Konoha y uno o dos días lo reservábamos para hablar de nuestros conocimientos de fotografía.

Hinata todavía seguía con el ceño fruncido. Se preguntó por qué no sabía nada de esto.

—Nos intercambiamos material —prosiguió Hiashi—. Y él me regaló una fotografía que había ganado en un concurso en California porque se metió en el mundo audiovisual.

—¿Mundo audiovisual? —preguntó interesada.

—Ya te lo contará él —dijo su padre—. De hecho, esta mañana ha sido la reunión de este año y ha desayunado lo mismo que tú estás comiendo ahora.

Hinata paró de masticar y observó el plato ensimismada. Por un lado, se alegraba que compartieran esa afición y, por otro lado, era extraño. Su padre y su amigo de toda la vida y la habían dejado al margen. Se sintió un poco desplazada, aunque sabía que no tenía motivos para sentirlo.

—Se lo preguntaré después.

—Claro, cariño. Nos ha dicho que más tarde te recogerá.

Siguieron charlando, contándose anécdotas de su universidad y sus padres también pusieron al día de las últimas noticias de sus vecinos. El tiempo pasaba volando. Hinata sentía que, en esa casa, las agujas del reloj iban más rápido.

Se levantó cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Pat estaba fuera, nervioso. Tenía ganas de ver a su amiga y daba pequeños saltos como los jugadores de fútbol antes de un partido, en el calentamiento. Le ayudaba a aliviar la tensión. Hinata abrió la puerta y lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

—Joder. —Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Sasuke. Tenía otras preparadas como: Hola, Hinata, ¡cuánto tiempo! o algo que le hiciera reír como: Hola, Ammonoidea ̧ que era un nombre de un animal coetáneo de los dinosaurios que se aprendió para la ocasión, pero no pudo. Solo logró decir joder. El motivo era que estaba más guapa que nunca. Más atractiva que cualquiera. Se había convertido en una mujer impresionante.

—Hubiera preferido Hola, Hinata en lugar de joder. —Sonrió—. ¡Hola, Sasu!

—¡Hola, albóndiga! —Sasuke confundió por los nervios Ammonoidea por albóndiga, pero aun así le dio un abrazo fuerte.

Él sintió que encajaron a la perfección en ese abrazo. Muchas veces los elementos meteorológicos se unen para crear una tormenta perfecta, pues ellos dos eran los elementos para el abrazo perfecto.

—¡Tenía ganas de verte, fea! —Le ayudaba bromear para calmar sus nervios.

—¡Y yo a ti! Mucho.

—Había pensado que, antes de ir a cenar, nos podríamos poner al día haciendo kitesurf, pero, si has olvidado como ir en tabla, podemos ponerte unos manguitos hinchables para que nades como un bebé.

—Hace tiempo que no salgo con la tabla y la cometa. Pero, aun así, te puedo dar una buena batalla—bromeó ella—. Voy a prepararme.

Allí estaba. Esperando a Hinata como hacía cuatro años. Era muy agradable esa sensación. La conexión entre ambos seguía intacta. Nada había cambiado, bueno, sí, ella. Sasuke la encontró mucho más preciosa que cuando la dejó aquella mañana que tantas veces había recordado después al rememorar ese beso que se dieron horas antes de despedirse...

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Los dos caminaban hacia el río con la mochila al hombro para hacer kitesurf. Sasuke pensó que podría ser perfectamente un día de hacía cuatro años. Le recordó esas novelas de ciencia ficción en las que el protagonista hace un viaje en el tiempo o a otra dimensión y está años fuera, pero cuando decide volver, en realidad han pasado solo minutos. Esa sensación tenía.

—Hinata, tengo una pregunta que hacerte. Ahora sé que la podrás resolver. —el pelinegro se puso serio.

—Claro, Sasuke. Dispara. —Hinata frunció el ceño. Pocas veces él dejaba de sonreír.

—Es que, desde hace mucho tiempo, me estoy comiendo la cabeza... He estado esperando estos cuatro años para que me pudieras contestar y lo supieras de verdad...

—Por favor, Sasuke. ¿Qué pasa? —Hinata paró de caminar y miró a Sasuke obligándole a parar a él también.

—Pues... —comenzó mirando al suelo.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Quisiera saber en una pelea a muerte, qué dinosaurio ganaría ¿El triceratops o el Tiranosaurus Rex? —Sasuke levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¡Por dios Sasuke! —Le pegó una palmada en la espalda—. ¡Me habías asustado!

El Uchiha comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Realmente Hinata se había puesto muy nerviosa al oír esas palabras y no sabía muy bien el porqué.

—Es que era una duda en la que llevaba mucho tiempo pensando. El triceratops es un tanque y el tiranosaurio es el rey... —dijo Sasuke chocando las manos simulando que eran los dos animales.

—¡Pues el Tiranosaurio! —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Un grupo de unos diez chicos y chicas, se cruzaron por la acera de enfrente y unos a otros se decían: "¡Ese es Sasuke, el famoso Sasuke! Sí, sí ese ese"

—¡Sasuke Uchiha! —dijo uno de ellos, lo que hizo que Hinata y Sasuke se girasen. —¡Eres nuestro ídolo, te esperamos esta noche!

—¡Allí nos veremos, chavales! —gritó él mientras otros del grupo les sacaban fotografías.

Hinata se extrañó de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Quiénes eran?

—No tengo ni idea —respondió él

—Pues ellos sí que te conocían.

—Es una larga historia, no les hagas caso.

—Y han dicho que te verán esta noche.

Hinata quería saber más de esa situación tan extraña.

—Sí, pero no me van a ver porque vamos a estar cenando. —Pat le guiñó un ojo—. Lo que sí que te pido, es que no digas que no voy a ir si vuelven a preguntar.

Hinata levantó las cejas y sacó el labio inferior. No entendía nada y no quería insistir más. Realmente no le importaba o, mejor dicho, no le debía de importar.

Allí estaba el río Nakano. El olor típico y único le hizo erizar el vello de la piel de Hinata. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a navegar. En estos cuatro años no había podido hacerlo ni un solo día. Primero por los veranos en el campamento tutelando a los niños y luego por el gran yacimiento en Alaska, no le habían dejado tiempo para una de sus grandes aficiones.

—Si quieres, te puedo dar unas clases por si te has olvidado.

—Cuatro años sin tocar una cometa y una tabla y aún asi te podría ganar con los ojos cerrados —respondió ella.

Hinata se quitó la camiseta y de la boca de Sasuke volvió a salir un "Joder". Esta vez, ella no le oyó. El cuerpo de ella había cambiado sutilmente. El sol se reflejaba en el agua haciendo que la silueta de Hinata se dibujara. Era preciosa. Sus pechos habían crecido notoriamente y Sasuke tendría que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para poder mirar a otro lado.

Pat se dio cuenta que él no había empezado a prepararse y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones ya que debajo llevaba el bañador, pero ella en ese momento hizo lo mismo.

Como si algo le hubiese pegado en el estómago, Sasuke se quedó sin respiración. El motivo fue el trasero de Hinata que delineaba unas curvas imposibles.

—¡Oh! Mierda. —Sasuke se desestabilizó al verlo. Se estaba intentando quitar los pantalones con las zapatillas puestas. Con pequeños saltitos se fue hacia atrás y se cayó de culo a un charco de barro.

Hinata ya estaba metiéndose en el agua cuando esto ocurrió y entró empujada por el viento sin poder parar de reír muy fuerte.

—¡Vamos, te recuerdo más rápido! —gritó ella.

—¡Es una nueva técnica! —Intentó quedar un poco mejor sin éxito—. La inventaron en estos cuatro años en los que tú no has estado.

Estuvieron haciendo trucos de kitesurf toda la tarde. A Hinata no se le había olvidado cómo se surfeaba. Hizo las mismas volteretas de hace tiempo con la serenidad que había adquirido. Sasuke estuvo un poco más torpe que de costumbre. Lo único que le podía perturbar y desconcentrar era Hinata y su cuerpo. En el campeonato lo hizo y ahora también.

—¡Ha estado bien! —dijo Hinata secándose el pelo.

—¡Sí! —Sasuke estaba entusiasmado—. Por eso me fui a California a acabar la carrera.

Allí podía salir también a surfear un rato.

Las dos chicas que se habían cruzado con Sasuke y Suigetsu el día anterior se acercaron a ellos. Vestían con unos pantalones aún más cortos y un escote que podría hacer eco.

—Hola, Sasuke—dijo la rubia en un tono sugerente—. ¿Es tu novia? —Se dirigió a Hinata.

—Hola, chicas —contestó él—. No, es una amiga.

Hinata se estaba secando el pelo y veía un poco extrañada la situación.

—¡Buf! Qué alivio —dijo la morena—. Gracias a Dios.

—¿Vas a venir esta noche?

—¡Claro, ahí nos veremos!

—¿Dónde vas a ir Sasuke? —preguntó Hinata acercándose a los tres.

—¡Al festival! —le respondió la rubia—. Ya sabes, Sasuke es el rey del Macrofestival de Green Valley desde lo que hizo.

—¿Sí? No sabía nada, Sasuke —Hinata se dirigió a él—. Cuéntame qué hiciste.

—No tiene importancia —contestó él.

—¿Que no tiene importancia? Mira, su cara sale en las entradas.

La chica morena sacó de su generoso escote una entrada y se la acercó Hinata, que se echó un poco atrás por el sitio del que había salido. Parpadeó dos veces para que el sentido de la vista no la engañara. En efecto, la cara de Sasuke salía en el folleto, justo detrás del rostro de un gran felino rugiendo.

—Hace cuatro años —continuó la rubia—. Sasuke, en el Macrofestival de Green Valley, salvó la vida de varias personas en un concierto de Lorde.

—Ya será menos —dijo Sasuke.

—No interrumpas—le ordenó Hinata que estaba intrigada—. Continúa por favor.

—En una de las carpas situada en el recinto del festival, un tigre de unos trescientos kilos se escapó de una de las jaulas sembrando el pánico entre toda la gente.

—Desorientado, subió al escenario donde estaba cantando Lorde —siguió la otra amiga.

Hinata fruncía el ceño y no perdía detalle de lo que le estaban relatando. Las dos parecían pelear por narrar la historia, a cada cual con más intensidad.

—En el escenario, se quedó mirando fijamente a la cantante enseñando las fauces mientras el público no paraba de gritar.

—Entonces Sasuke —la rubia continuó—. Subió al escenario y sin ningún tipo de miedo se dirigió al gran tigre. Lo agarró por un collar que tenía y con una confianza digna levantó el dedo índice y dijo: "¡Gatito malo! Eso no se hace" y le pegó en el hocico. El tigre lo respetó como si fuera un domador y continuó diciendo: "¡Sit! Túmbate" y el tigre, milagrosamente, le obedeció. Momentos después, vinieron seis responsables del circo y se lo llevaron. Todo el mundo aplaudió.

Hinata estaba atónita a lo que estaban diciendo y Sasuke se estaba sonrojando.

—Estaba un poco borracho —se justificó Sasuke.

—Es increíble, Sasu—le dijo Hinata que se le estaban secando los ojos de los abiertos que los tenía.

—Y eso no es todo. Lorde le fue a dar las gracias, pero Sasuke la agarró, la echó atrás y le dio un beso de tornillo que ella le devolvió encantada.

—Yo también te lo devolvería Sasuke—añadió la otra amiga guiñándole un ojo.

—Y cogió el micrófono, se aclaró la garganta, se dirigió a los miles de personas y dijo: "El hombre valiente no es aquel que no siente miedo, sino el que conquista ese miedo" —La rubia se cogió sus manitas y suspiró mientras miraba a Sasuke.

—Fue una cita de Nelson Mandela que se me ocurrió decir en ese momento —quiso quitarle importancia.

—Desde entonces, sale en todos los carteles. Tiene el pase VIP para todos los lugares y de mi corazón —dijo la morena llevándose una mano al pecho a punto de salir del escote.

—Y del mío —añadió rápidamente la otra—. Así que nos vemos esta noche, Sasuke. Te invitaremos a lo que quieras. Lo-que-quieras...

—Adiós, chicas. Nos vemos allí.

Hinata se había imaginado toda esa escena y estaba perpleja. Había domado a un tigre como un gatito, se había besado con Lorde... Era el héroe de un macrofestival y lo más importante, que la dejó un poco más helada, había cancelado todo eso por cenar con ella.

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Ahí estaba, de nuevo frente a la puerta para recoger a Hinata. Se sentía nervioso, con esa emoción que te invade antes de abrir un regalo que tienes la certeza de que te va a gustar. Habían pasado solo dos segundos desde que Sasuke llamara a la puerta y ya estaba ansioso por ver cómo estaría de guapa. Desde que la conocía nunca se habían ido a un restaurante para cenar, siempre habían cogido sus hamburguesas y se las llevaban con el coche a un sitio distinto.

—¡Joder! —Sasuke lo volvió a decir cuando Hinata abrió la puerta.

—¿Otra vez? Joder ¿qué? —le preguntó ella.

—Joder, Hinata estás guapísima.

—Tú también estás muy guapo.

Hinata se había puesto un vestido blanco con un hombro al descubierto y unos volantes. No era demasiado corto, pero lo suficiente para que Sasuke la mirara como si fuera la primera chica que ve un náufrago en veinte años. Se alegró de que no tuviera escote, ya que le hubiera sido complicado mantener una conversación.

—Yo siempre estoy guapo, pero gracias por el cumplido. —Pat levantó una ceja y sonrió elevando una sola comisura de los labios.

—Va, tonto. Vámonos.

—Espera, tengo algo para ti.

—Yo también, Sasuke. Pero te lo daré más tarde.

El corazón de Sasuke bombeó dos latidos más fuertes al oír lo que le dijo Hinata.

Luego sacó una bolsa y se la entregó.

—Ten, para ti —le dijo.

—¡Uy! Qué mono eres. —Hinata puso una vocecilla que a él le enterneció—. Me has regalado un unicornio. ¡Qué bonito!

—No sabía si te gustaría ese o uno de arcoíris.

—Me encanta este, Sasuke. Espera que lo suba y lo deje con los otros. —Hinata giró para entrar en su casa, pero se detuvo un momento—. Esto me recuerda algo... ¿Este unicornio no llevara una bomba fétida?

Sasuke se rio, ya que no se acordaba esa broma que le gastó.

—¡No! Este es un regalo que te hago con cariño. —Hinata se tranquilizó y subió a dejarlo.

¿Qué mono?, pensó Sasuke. Odiaba que las chicas le dijeran "Qué mono". Eso se lo dices a un niño cuando es muy educado o te regala un dibujo mal pintado pero hecho desde el corazón, pero no a un hombre que te interesa. Da igual, se dijo antes de que bajara Hinata.

—Lady McBacker, su carruaje está listo —bromeó cuando la vio abrir la puerta de nuevo.

—Gracias, Baptist —continuó la broma ella abriendo la puerta del coche.

Se subieron en su Buick Regal negro del ochenta y seis. Nada más sentarse los dos, les vino el recuerdo del último día que se vieron. El día del beso. Ninguno quería rememorarlo.

—He llamado a la pizzería Tino's y me han dicho que tienen una mesa para nosotros.

—Me muero por una pizza de Tino. —Hinata se relamió solo de pensarlo.

Tino's Pizza era un local bastante pintoresco. No era muy refinado, pero hacían la mejor pizza de todo el condado de Okinawa. Sasuke eligió ese restaurante por la falta de elegancia y mimo en los detalles. Algo muy íntimo podría ser un poco violento para ser la primera vez que se miraran las caras en una cena.

—¡Guau! Sasuke, estás impresionante.

Una de las chicas que le había narrado la heroicidad de Sasuke en el festival paró en un semáforo a la altura de su coche.

—Hola, chicas —contestó él.

—Te esperamos allí ahora —dijo la conductora mientras las otras le silbaban y gritaban enloquecidas cosas como: "Quiero un hijo tuyo", "Tío bueno", "Tengo pan para ponerte entre las dos partes y comerte entero".

El semáforo se puso en verde y Sasuke suspiró de alivio mientras les hacía el saludo militar a ellas que, fuera de sí, salían por la ventanilla como poseídas gritando frases que avergonzarían al actor porno más experto. Hinata lo miró de reojo.

Llegaron al parking del restaurante. El lugar estaba más cambiado de lo normal. Un pasillo con antorchas y una alfombra roja dirigían a los comensales dentro del restaurante. En la puerta, el propio Tino con esmoquin y muy bien repeinado, iba recibiendo a los clientes. Sasuke miró dos veces al cartel de Tino's Pizza para asegurarse que no se habían equivocado.

—¡Ciao, Tino! —dijo Sasuke imitando un cutre acento italiano

—¡Ciao, bellos! Aquí tengo vuestra reserva—respondió Tino.

—Gracias Tino. Esto está un poco distinto. ¿Has reformado el restaurante?

—No, ragazzi. —Le contestó el dueño—. Solamente lo hacemos el día del festival de Green Valley.

—No entiendo. —Pat frunció el ceño.

—Anni atrás no venía nadie a mi restaurante porque todos los jóvenes del pueblo y alrededores estaban en el macrofestival —explicó Tino—. Así que decidimos crear "La noche más romántica del año". Como la mayoría de personas que se quedan son parejas, pues ya tienen un sitio donde ir. Pasad, pasad y que l'amore triunfe...

—Bueno, no... —A Sasuke no le dio tiempo a explicarse.

El salón cutre que solía presidir el local se había convertido en un comedor de gusto exquisito. Mantelería blanca sobre tela roja vestían las mesas en las que varios tipos de cubiertos estaban dispuestos acompañando a unas velas. Hasta un pianista y una cantante de jazz hacían que el ambiente fuese mágico y romántico.

Los dos se quedaron parados, pero levantaron los hombros. Les parecía algo nuevo.

Los acompañaron a una mesa y Sasuke se levantó rápidamente para apartarle la silla.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida y sonrió ante aquel gesto que le pegaba tan poco.

—Damisela... —dijo Sasuke bromeando.

Cuando se fue a sentar, Sasuke hizo una broma haciendo un amago de quitarle la silla para que se cayera de culo y luego la acomodó, pero muy bastamente.

—¡Por dios! —gruñó Hinata—. Veo que no cambias.

—Ya sabes, yo soy así de perfecto —replicó sonriendo, aunque lo que realmente quería decir era: "Cojones, sí que he cambiado; más de lo que imaginas".

El móvil de Sasuke vibró encima de la mesa y Hinata observó la notificación. En ella ponía: "Tengo ganas de volver a verte, espero q repitamos pronto...". Vio que se trataba de una tal Hotaru y pensó que sería una de tantas chicas en la vida de él.

Miraron la carta y los nombres de las pizzas estaban cambiados por frases románticas.

—Yo quiero una "Te quiero mucho" —dijo Hinata refiriéndose a la típica cuatro quesos.

—Yo a ti también te quiero —contestó rápidamente Sasuke.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante unos segundos.

—Es la de pepperoni —explicó él rompiendo el momento y respirando más tranquilo.

—¡Ah! Vale, digo... ¿qué? —Hinata se llevó un trozo de pan sin nada que había en la mesa por los nervios. A Sasuke le gustó que le incomodase—. Mi padre me ha dicho que has estado en el mundo audiovisual.

—Sí. Presenté un programa en California.

—¡Qué guay!

—Era infantil. Una de las creadoras de mi página de Facebook me encontró por California y me dijo que tenía una productora. Me ofreció la posibilidad de trabajar unas pocas horas presentando un programa para niños. Haciendo manualidades, cantando, contando chistes...

—Habrá sido emocionante —contestó Hinata—. Por eso te has aficionado a la fotografía y ahora quedas con mi padre, ¿no?

—Exactamente —respondió orgulloso—. Mira, allí está el señor Wasabi. ¿Recuerdas cuando me hice pasar por un animal salvaje?

—¡Sí! ¡Qué recuerdos! —Hinata sonrió.

Volvían a ser ellos en estado puro. Sasuke no podía dejar de mirar sus labios.

—Cuando entré de nuevo al pueblo —continuó ella poniéndose un poco más seria—. Me vinieron muchos recuerdos muy buenos. En todos ellos, aparecías tú, Sasuke.

Esta vez, él no soltó ningún chascarrillo para romper el momento. Se limitó a escuchar con atención lo que ella tenía que decirle.

—Sí —dijo él para que continuase. —Y corroboró lo que llevaba mucho tiempo pensando de ti. —Los dos estaban muy nerviosos—. Por eso quiero darte una cosa que nos va a unir mucho.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a Sasuke. Le temblaba el cuerpo y él seguía sin ser capaz de apartar la vista de aquellos labios. Ya casi no podía recordar lo suaves que eran...

—Hemos estado muy unidos —continuó Hinata—. Me has protegido y abrazado cuando lo he necesitado y estando fuera me he dado cuenta de que...

—¿Sí? —dijo Sasuke ansioso sin casi voz.

—De que quiero que seas el primero que sepa que me voy a casar y necesito que seas mi ayudante oficial. —Hinata le dio un sobre que ponía:

"Has sido invitado a la boda de Toneri Otsutsuki y Hinata Hyuga"

Sasuke sostuvo una sonrisa que dibujaba una línea totalmente recta. Era eso o volcar la mesa de la rabia. La sensación era igual que cuando te pegas un golpe en el dedo meñique del pie con la pata de mármol de la mesa. ¿Qué tipo de broma le estaba gastando esta vez? ¿Qué cojones...? ¿Qué mierda de nombre es ese? Los pensamientos en su cabeza parecían estar dentro de una lavadora centrifugando. Hasta ese momento, estaba convencido de que esa noche la iba a besar y que sería el comienzo de algo nuevo entre los dos.

Todo lo contrario a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Sasu? —preguntó Hinata al ver que Sasuke no movía ningún músculo de su cara.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —repitió volviendo en sí—. ¡Oh! Hinata, no sabes cuánto me alegro. —dijo, pero en realidad quería decir: "Vaya putada, no sabes lo poco que me alegro".

—Eres la primera persona que lo sabe; a parte de Toneri, lógicamente.

—Muchas gracias, Hinata —dijo, aunque quería decir: "Hubiera preferido un puñetazo en el estómago de Mike Tyson".

—Quiero que me ayudes a preparar la boda, ese honor te lo doy solo a ti. —Sasuke la abrazó y cuando tenía la cara detrás se mordió el puño de rabia—. Nos encargaremos de las flores, de la mantelería, de las invitaciones, del vestido... ¿Te gusta, Sasu?

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace. Estoy deseándolo — dijo, aunque quería decir: "Encima me tengo que encargar de todas esas mierdas Disney que me parecen ridículas"

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

—¡Eres lo más pringado que puede existir en la tierra! —Suigetsu llevaba casi cinco minutos riéndose.

—Pues sí —respondió Sasuke—. Creo que hay uno en Kuala Lumpur, pero me parece que se ha casado.

—Vengo con resaca a una aburrida reunión para ver cómo vamos a construir la escuela, y me has alegrado el día.

Sasuke y Suigetsu habían quedado a la mañana siguiente del macrofestival y de la cena para ultimar detalles de cómo sería la escuela de navegación. Los planos debían modificarse para que cumplieran las normas.

—Suigetsu, para ya, que me va a costar mucho ayudarla en todo lo de la boda.

—Pero, si solo es tu amiguita de toda la vida —dijo mientras movía la cabeza de lado para hacerse el repelente.

—Joder, es que en cuanto la vi me di cuenta de que seguía sintiendo por ella y todavía no me puedo creer que vaya a casarse...

—Espera. —Suigetsu cogió su móvil, deslizó el dedo y lo dejó en la mesa junto a los planos. Comenzó a sonar una música de violín triste—. Ya está. Sigue.

—Eres un poco capullo. —Le dio un empujón al pasar por su lado.

—¡Venga ya! Solo quería reírme un rato. Además, se me ha ocurrido un plan.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza. Cualquier ayuda en ese momento sería bien recibida.

—Te escucho.

—A ver, tú conoces la historia de Troya, ¿no? —preguntó Suigetsu—. ¿Has visto la película?

—Me parece que ya sé por dónde vas —dijo Sasuke asintiendo—. El caballo.

—No, no tienes ni puta idea. —Negó con la cabeza—. Si has visto la película, aparece Brad Pitt, lo que tienes que hacer es operarte para parecerte a él, ya que les gusta a todas las chicas. Así no podrá resistirse. —Suigetsu volvió a partirse de risa.

—¡Joder! No se puede hablar en serio contigo, cabrón.

—Ahora de verdad. Sí que es lo del caballo. —Suigetsu al fin se serenó—. Yo no sé cuánto llevará con el mendrugo ese, el tal Toneri, que vaya nombre más feo. Pero lo que sí sé es que desde que os conozco, Hinata estaba enamorada de ti.

—¡Qué dices!

—Vosotros eráis los únicos de todo el pueblo que no os dabais cuenta de que estabais hechos el uno para el otro. —Alzó una ceja—. Así que tienes que infiltrarte y explotar todo por dentro como la Estrella de la muerte.

—No sé, Suigetsu.

—Hazme caso. Esa chica es tuya y de nadie más. Bueno, también mía si te aburres de ella, ya lo sabes. —Suigetsu intentó hacerlo rabiar un poco—. Así que lucha por lo que quieres.

—¡Sí! —Sasuke se levantó eufórico.

—¡Ese es mi colega! —dijo alentándolo—. ¿Quién va a destrozar una boda?

—¡Yo! —Sasuke empezó a boxear al aire.

—¿Quién va a conseguir a Hinata Hyuga?

—¡Yoooo!

—¿Quién es el mejor roba-novias?

—¡Yoooo, Sasuke Uchiha! —Se subió a la silla de un salto y levantó los puños como si hubiera ganado el campeonato mundial de pesos pesados de boxeo.

Suigetsu lo ovacionaba haciendo reverencias.

—Por eso me reía, porque sé que al final estará contigo. Por cierto, para que veas que soy buen amigo, ¿recuerdas a la rubia y a la morena que te preguntaron si ibas a ir al macrofestival?

—Buff, sí que me acuerdo, sí.

—Las que tenían las tetas más grandes que tu cabeza. Pues ayer las vi y me preguntaron por ti. Les dije que no ibas a ir y se pusieron muy tristes. Las tuve que consolar a las dos.

—¿A las dos?

—Sí, a las dos. Me las llevé a mi casa y tuve que abrazarlas para quitarles la tristeza y la ropa y ya sabes...

—¡Qué cabrón! —Sasuke se echó a reír.

—Bueno, prepárate que en breve tienes una misión.

—Hecho —dijo chocándole el puño.

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Esta vez era distinto, era peor. Sasuke ya no estaba en la puerta de su casa con esos nervios agradables intentando imaginar la sonrisa con la que Hinata abriría la puerta. Esta vez no, porque le pidió que quedaran directamente en la cafetería. Todo había cambiado.

Allí estaba sentada, más mujer, más guapa y aunque Sasuke se estaba acercando a donde estaba ella, la veía cada vez más lejos.

—Llegas tarde, domador de tigres —dijo Hinata.

—Perdón por el retraso, señora Otsutsuki. —Al llamarla por su apellido a Sasuke le salieron pequeñas gotitas de saliva que se vieron como una lluvia fina—. Perdón Hinata. —Sasuke se disculpó por escupirle sin querer—, pero es que es muy difícil pronunciar ese apellido. Te llamaré Hinata, si no te importa.

—Llámame como quieras —dijo Hinata riéndose de lo torpe que había estado Sasuke nombrándolo—. Sé que es complicado, es que su padre es de Mongolia y por eso tiene ese apellido.

—La verdad es que, sin ánimo de ofender, sus padres fueron un poco cabroncetes por ponerle el nombre de Toneri.

—Bueno, en algunas partes del mundo es muy común y les parece bonito.

—Es cierto, en una esquina de una calle de un pueblo de la Patagonia es muy común y les gusta —bromeó Sasuke.

—Ya vale, Sasuke—advirtió ella.

—Ya sabes cómo soy yo. Estaba bromeando. Cuéntame, ¿cómo os conocisteis? — Intentó disculparse interesándose por ellos, aunque no tenía ningunas ganas de saberlo.

—Él vive en Alaska —comenzó a narrar.

—¡Es un esquimal!

—Sasuke...

—Ya, ya paro. —Sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el puño y ubicó el codo en la mesa al lado del café, mirándola fijamente—. Continua.

—Pues como te iba comentando. Él vive en Alaska, en Anchorage. Su madre es de allí y su padre un mongol apasionado de las películas del oeste americanas, se trasladó allí para poder vivir la fiebre del oro que años atrás había obsesionado a tanta gente. Casi sin nada en la mochila, comenzó a estudiar dónde podrían estar las mejores betas de ese material precioso y con un simple pico y una pala, tuvo la suerte de encontrar un kilo de oro. Después de ahí conoció a su madre y entre los dos montaron una empresa dedicada a la búsqueda del oro. Cada vez que le dejaban, Toneri los acompañaba allí y se fascinaba por los fósiles que de casualidad iban saliendo. Poco a poco se convirtió en su pasión. Igual que yo.

Hinata le mostró una sonrisa.

—¡Qué casualidad! —Aunque lo que en realidad quería decir era "Putos animales prehistóricos petrificados"—. Qué bonito, sigue.

—A medida que se fue haciendo mayor, su amor por el pasado crecía y también se daba cuenta de que la empresa familiar poco a poco estaba destruyendo las montañas y los ecosistemas donde se encontraban las betas. Entonces, su padre se jubiló y le dijo a Toneri que hiciera lo que quisiera con la empresa. La cerró para abrir otra de energía solar limpia. Como era la única empresa que había en ese sector, se hizo más rico todavía y entonces decidió que quería arreglar un poco todo el desastre que había hecho su familia y montó una asociación de recogida y protección de animales antes de abrir un museo arqueológico en Anchorage.

—Qué bueno que sea amante de los animales. —Sasuke cada vez lo odiaba más por no ser odioso.

—Entonces, llamó a Universidad donde yo estudiaba y planteó la idea de seleccionar a alguien para dirigir un equipo de paleontólogos y me eligieron a mí por las notas que había sacado ese curso. Nos conocimos el primer año y hablamos mucho. Teníamos un montón de aficiones en común y después de un simposio... nos besamos—. Hinata sonrió levemente.

Sasuke se imaginó esos labios besando a Míster arreglo el mundo y amo a los animales y su puño se apretó debajo de la mesa manteniendo la boca contraída en una línea tensa.

—Pero solo fue un beso —continuó Hinata—. Él me dijo que me iba a esperar todo un año para no entorpecer mi carrera. En el siguiente, volvería y sabríamos si fue algo pasajero o no y no fue así. Me voy a casar con él. ¿No es maravilloso que pensara antes en mí y en mi carrera que en él? Eso es lo que me hizo saber que quería estar con él.

—¡Joder! —gritó Sasuke golpeando la mesa con la base del puño.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

—Perdona que te haya asustado, es que me acabo de morder la lengua y me he hecho daño.

Sasuke mintió a medias, se mordió la lengua, pero solo en sentido figurado. El tal Toneri ese había hecho lo mismo que él y eso la convenció. Hacía cuatro años, Sasuke también la besó y también se preocupó por ella. Era un palo muy grande.

—Y ahora, quiere que dirija el museo allí.

—Pero ¿cómo vas a ir y venir todos los días a Alaska? —Sasuke se quedó pensativo al escucharse a sí mismo y se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Se iba a vivir allí a miles de kilómetros de distancia—. ¡Ah! ¡Que te vas a vivir allí! Menos mal que me desharé de nuevo de ti. Qué tranquilidad —bromeó.

—Aunque un día de Acción de Gracias cada dos años volveré aquí y te daré la tabarra.

—Bueno, un día lo podré soportar. —Lo que Sasuke no podría soportar es que Hinata desapareciera de su vida, aunque realmente pensó que no podría competir con alguien tan bueno como señor Perfecto y su puta vida perfecta. ¿Por qué no puede ser un capullo? Así me lo hubiera puesto más fácil para intentar quedarme con Hinata, se repetía Sasuke para sus adentros. Estaba dubitativo, no sabía qué hacer.

—Hinata, ¿me disculpas un momento? Tengo que hacer una llamada.

—Claro.

Sasuke se alejó de la mesa, cogió su teléfono y se lo acercó a la oreja.

—¿Cómo va eso, Brad Pitt? —Suigetsu descolgó el teléfono y bromeó al ver quién le llamaba.

—Suigetsu, me parece que la película de Troya va a cambiar a "Lo que Toneri se llevó" —dijo Sasuke

—¡Tío! ¿Por qué coño dices eso? ¿No te quedó claro?

—Creo que, a lo mejor, no tengo que hacer nada. Es un puto santo.

—Mira, chaval, no quiero parecer capullo, pero eres muy tonto. Me da igual si es el hijo de Gandhi con la Madre Teresa de Calcuta y su tío fue Nelson Mandela, estáis hechos el uno para el otro y eso no lo va a cambiar ningún premio Nobel.

—Pero es que...

—Calla la puta boca, Sasuke—ordenó el albino—. Ella no va a pasar toda la vida conviviendo con sus obras de caridad. Va a pasar la vida con alguien con quien se compenetre y no hay nadie mejor que tú para ella. Así que no quiero que me repliques y simplemente te dediques a observar las señales sutiles. Mira más allá de sus putas palabras. Adiós.

Suigetsu colgó sin que Sasuke pudiera contestarle. Él volvió a la mesa pensativo.

—¿Pasa algo, Sasu?

—No, nada. Cosas del trabajo.

—¡A lo que vamos! Debemos apuntar todo lo que tenemos que hacer para la boda, que es en tres semanas. Es en un tiempo récord. Tenemos que: seleccionar las tarjetas, elegir las flores para el convite, la mantelería, el vestido de las damas de honor y por supuesto el mío. El tema de la iglesia y del restaurante lo va a llevar Toneri. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

—¡Buah!

—¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

—Pues que preferiría hacer una maratón a la pata coja que todo esto.

—Sasuke, hay que madurar y hacer cosas que, aunque no nos gusten, son necesarias. ¿Qué pasa, que nunca te vas a casar?

—No, si yo no digo que no me vaya a casar, sino que todas estas cosas me parecen absurdas, con perdón. Entiendo que a otras personas les pueden gustar.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te casarías tú?

—Realmente, la mayoría de las bodas no son para los novios que se casan. Las bodas son para los invitados. Los manteles, las flores y demás mierdas tienen que gustarles a ellos. El menú también se elige pensando en agradar a todo el mundo. Mi boda perfecta sería: primero prepararía una cena que realmente nos gustara a los dos y cenaríamos bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas en algún sitio mágico. ¿El vestido nupcial? Ninguno, desnudos. Yo le diría cuánto la quiero de mil formas, después habría preparado una cama con una pérgola donde haríamos el amor hasta que se hiciera de día. Entonces desayunaríamos y volveríamos a hacer el amor. Eso solo el primer día. En segundo lugar, nos iríamos de viaje a surfear por el Caribe, Brasil, España... todo esto sin parar de hacer el amor en todos los sitios. Eso sería la preparación de la boda. Y luego, después, vendrían mis padres y los suyos a la iglesia y en una ceremonia íntima de no más de quince minutos nos casaríamos. Más tarde, invitaría solo a los amigos más allegados con la familia que me cayera bien y les daríamos un regalo en agradecimiento.

Hinata se había quedado parada. No se esperaba eso de Sasuke. No conocía ese lado de él. No paraba de fruncir el ceño. Era una boda más que perfecta. Se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Qué le pasa?, se preguntó Sasuke. ¿Está nerviosa?, ¿le ha gustado? ¿Esa es la señal que hablaba Suigetsu? Le ha gustado. ¡Le ha gustado! Prepárate, Troya, Uchiha Sasuke va a ir por su princesa.

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

—¡Oh là là! —Un tipo blanco como la nieve con un fular en el cuello y muy perfumado les abrió la puerta—. Habéis venido al mejor lugar de todo Okinawa para preparar una boda. Soy Sai y voy a ser vuestro salvador.

Sasuke y Hinata habían decidido que un organizador de bodas les ayudaría bastante ya que, aunque pusieran empeño, no tenían mucha idea de cómo organizar una.

—Pasad, pasad. —Sai extendió el brazo y les abrió la puerta—. Eres muy afortunada —le dijo a Hinata, ante lo que ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Porque muy pocos novios se implican en la preparación. Y este encima es guapo.

—Ohh... No... —dijo Sasuke intentando negarlo—. Yo no soy su novio, soy su amigo.

—¿Amigo que prepara bodas? —preguntó Sai entornando las pestañas atestadas de rímel—. Entiendo... —Le guiñó un ojo intentando ligar con él, lo que hizo que Hinata soltara una carcajada.

—Ohh, no... creo que te confundes... —dijo Sasuke queriendo arreglar el malentendido. Hinata sonrió y habló.

—Sí, cari. No seas tímido. —Usó un tono femenino.

Sasuke se quedó extrañado. Se la estaba volviendo a jugar. En cierto modo se alegró porque era volver al pasado, ese pasado en el que las bromas eran la mayor de sus preocupaciones. Esa época en la que pasaba horas pensando en Hinata y en cómo tenderle trampas. Sonrió, quería contraatacar. Pensó que un gay, por lo general tendría más criterio y más poder de decisión, así podría elegir los complementos del convite más feos que pudiera encontrar.

—¡Perdona, es que soy una bicheja! —dijo Sasuke llevándose el dorso de la mano a la frente y poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Vamos a lo que vamos, tía. —Hinata sonrió.

—Bueno. Empecemos por la decoración —dijo el organizador.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —gritó Sasuke como un loco haciendo que Hinata frunciera el ceño—. No se hable más. Mira esa tela con rombos de colores rosa, verde eléctrico, naranja y rojo. ¡Ese es el mantel! Es lo que se lleva este año y no quiero que nadie me lleve la contraria. —Sasuke parecía muy decidido en lo que estaba hablando—. Y si le pueden serigrafiar unas pequeñas sandías, piñas y zanahorias, estaría ideal—. Se lo estaba pasando genial.

—Bueno, chico decidido —dijo Sai.

Hinata no podía decir nada, solo reír sin parar.

—¡Oh! —Sasuke puso los dedos índice y pulgar juntos formando un corazón y en medio señaló una figura—. ¡Ya tenemos el regalo para los invitados! —Era una figura de un caballo sobre un patinete con una cabeza verde de perro y en la boca llevaba un cigarro —. ¡Quiero cien! ¡Es ideaaaal!

Sai, Hinata y Sasuke continuaron con la elección de la decoración. O, mejor dicho, en realidad solo lo hizo Sasuke, que también ayudó a la decisión del fotógrafo ya que lo conocía y era uno de los más estrambóticos. Sasuke se extrañó de que Hinata accediera a todas las ideas disparatadas que proponía. Pensó que realmente a ella no le gustaban las típicas ceremonias, al igual que a él.

El móvil de Hinata comenzó a sonar cuando estaban saliendo del organizador de bodas. Era su prometido. Se alejó para hablar y Sasuke maldijo la llamada por cortar ese momento entre ambos.

—¡Era Toneri! —dijo Hinata volviendo y sonriendo—. Estaba con la elección del menú y me ha dicho que nos ha enviado a ti y a mí unos menús para que los probemos.

Llegaran en un par de horas.

—¿Para mí también? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí, claro. Sabe que ahora mismo estamos aquí.

—¿Y no se pone celoso? —Bromeando, se levantó la camiseta y le enseñó los abdominales. Ella se echó a reír y le dio un empujón suave.

—¡Qué va! Le he dicho que no hay de qué preocuparse, que eres como un hermano.

Una bofetada en forma de palabras le golpeó. Esa frase se la había dicho a ella años atrás y ahora, como si fuera el Karma, se la estaba devolviendo.

—Pues nada, vamos a por los menús.

Los dos recibieron las cajas de comida y Sasuke propuso ir a Event Site. No fue casualidad aquella elección ya que, aunque nunca lo habían hablado, era un lugar especial para los dos. Troya tenía que arder.

Desplegaron todas las cajas en el capó del coche. Había dos de cada. Empezaron por los entrantes. A Sasuke le volvió a sonar un mensaje. Hinata vio que se trataba otra vez de la tal Hotaru, pero esta vez no pudo leerlo. Sasuke lo dejó para más tarde.

—-"Macarrones con recuerdo de Jalisco". —Leyó Sasuke antes de abrir la caja.

—¡Me encantan los macarrones! —aplaudió ella.

Cuando abrieron la caja se encontraron macarrones, como era de esperar, pero solo dos.

—¿Pero qué broma es esta? —preguntó Sasuke—. Tiene un cartelito con una explicación. Veamos.

"El gran chef Leedon, tiene el gusto de presentarles unos macarrones simulando las fajitas típicas de la ciudad de Jalisco. Es una fusión entre la cultura italiana y la mexicana. En la boca, en ambos macarrones, notarán la textura de la pasta con una salsa de tomate picante"

—Por lo menos están buenos —dijo ella intentando no reírse. Se los había comido mientras él lo leía.

—Bueno, vamos a por el siguiente. —Sasuke miró extrañado aquel menú—. ¡Bien! En este pone: "Alma de entrecote con una casa de patatas". Esto seguro que no falla. Me encanta el entrecote y las patatas.

—¡Pero que! —gritó Hinata que no pudo reprimir su disgusto. Sasuke se reía a carcajada limpia mientras cogía el papel explicativo del plato.

—Leo: "Se dice que el alma pesa veintiún gramos así que os presentamos los veintiún gramos de carne más jugosa de ternera. Todo ello acompañado por una casa de patatas donde las cuatro paredes son finas cortadas de patatas deshidratadas"

—No hace falta leer más —dijo Hinata un poco cabreada—. Yo cojo esta caja que pone sushi y me la como sin más.

—¡Tres putos granos de arroz con algo arriba! Esta es la mayor broma que me han gastado. —Sasuke no paraba de reír con el menú. Era un desastre y eso le encantaba—. Sube al coche ya. Te voy a enseñar una parte del menú de mi boda.

—¡Buff! Estoy llena. —Bromeando, Hinata se puso las manos sobre el estómago.

—Yo creo que también, aunque, con la acción de subirnos al coche, ya hemos quemado todas las calorías del menú.

Cinco minutos después, Sasuke apoyó un codo en la ventanilla del coche.

—Tres hamburguesas con queso, una ración de patatas y una cerveza grande —le dijo al robot de la hamburguesería.

—Yo lo mismo. —Hinata miró a los ojos a Sasuke. Echaba de menos ese momento.

Volvieron a Event Site y allí abrieron las cajas de comida, pero esta vez sin sorpresas. Por fin, se quedaron saciados y con buen sabor de boca. Se tumbaron en el capó exhaustos por el día que habían llevado y el efecto de la cerveza sin recordar nada de la organización de la boda. Solo eran ellos y el momento.

—¿Te ha gustado el menú de mi boda? —preguntó Sasuke.

Hinata se giró y vio a Sasuke con la cabeza reposada en el capó. Miró a los ojos de él y volvió esa sensación que hacía cuatro años que no sentía. La conexión.

—Mucho. Me ha encantado. —El alcohol hizo que Hinata se quitara un velo que se había autoimpuesto para no ver más allá y eso le hizo respirar más profundamente y mirar sus labios.

¡Otra señal! Suigetsu tenía razón. Pensó Sasuke. Su teléfono sonó rompiendo el momento en mil pedazos.

Sasuke se alejó para hablar con más intimidad. Y Hinata pensó que sería la tal Hotaru de nuevo, lo que le hizo recobrar un poco el sentido y sacudir la cabeza, confundida. No quería desviarse del camino que había trazado para sí misma durante aquellos últimos años, alejándose de sentimientos pasados.

Él, en cambio, era incapaz de dejar de mirarla. Siguió haciéndolo mientras se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja y caminaba de un lado a otro.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó una voz de mujer.

—Sí, soy yo —contestó intrigado.

—Soy Ino, una amiga de la universidad de Hinata. ¿Te oye ahora?

—Hola, Ino. Pues no, estoy con ella, pero no me escucha.

—Mañana vamos a celebrar la despedida de soltera y hemos pensado en invitarte, ya que Hinata nos ha hablado mucho de ti. Te esperaremos a las ocho en un local que hemos alquilado.

—Genial. Por la mañana tengo que acompañarla a la elección de su vestido.

—¡Ohhh! ¡Qué mono! —Exclamó Ino.

Otra vez "mono" pensó Sasuke poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Shion irá a por ella para cenar —continuó Ino—, y la llevará allí engañada para que le demos una sorpresa.

—¡Perfecto! Contad conmigo.

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Cientos de vestidos colgaban expuestos en los percheros listos para ser escogidos. El suelo enmoquetado y la ausencia de luz natural hacía que perdieras la noción del tiempo, aunque para Sasuke diez minutos eligiendo esas prendas eran como diez años.

—Y aquí os dejamos los catálogos —dijo Haori, la dependienta de la tienda—. Para que sepáis que todavía tenemos más.

—Muchas gracias, Haori —contestó Hinata emocionada.

—Sí. Muchas gracias —dijo irónicamente Sasuke sin ningún tipo de emoción, aunque su cara cambió cuando le tendieron una copa de champán. Tuvo la idea de que quizá ofrecían alcohol para que los acompañantes pudiesen soportar cómo la novia elegía el vestido.

—¡Qué bonitos son todos! —exclamó Hinata dándose una vuelta—. Va a ser difícil elegir.

—Yo te ayudaré, tranquila. —Sasuke pensó que casi todos eran prácticamente iguales y cualquiera al azar serviría para acabar con la tortura—. Este es precioso. Hinata estaba encantada con el entusiasmo que estaba viendo en Sasuke. —¡Sí! Y mira este. —Le enseñó un vestido tipo princesa.

—Me encanta —dijo con su falso frenesí.

—Pues espera que voy a escoger el que seguro te pondrás para la boda.

Sin ningún tipo de criterio, Sasuke se acercaba a los percheros y tocando la tela, ladeando la cabeza y extendiéndolos como lo haría un experto, seleccionaba los que le venía en gana.

—Toma. —Le tendió el primero rezando internamente para que le gustara—. Este te quedará perfecto.

Hinata lo cogió, miró la falda muy pomposa y sonrió.

—No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti. Voy a ver qué tal me sienta.

Sasuke sonrió. El plan estaba funcionando porque parecía que iba a acabar pronto la tediosa tarea. Se sentó en un sofá que había frente al probador mientras ella entraba.

Apoyó un brazo en el reposacabezas dándole sorbos a su bebida, hasta que algo hizo que casi se atragantase. Apenas tres centímetros. Esa era la distancia que separaba el marco de la puerta de la cortina donde se encontraba Hinata. Ahí vio una pequeña porción de cuerpo y sus braguitas, lo que desencadenó una reacción en Sasuke que no se esperaba. Su imaginación se disparó al pensar que estaba tan cerca y en ropa interior.

Su mente comenzó a volar y fantaseó que entraba y la ayudaba a desnudarse acariciándola y besándola con la cálida luz mientras ella poco a poco lo desnudaba y acababan cuerpo a cuerpo y...

—-¡Ya estoy casi! —gritó Hinata—. No te rías, ¿vale?

Sasuke volvió al momento presente y se alteró al notar lo que había aparecido por abajo. Su erección. Se metió tanto en la fantasía que se había excitado haciendo que un bulto sobresaliera en sus pantalones. Joder. Se bebió de un trago el resto de la copa.

—Sasuke, ¿estás ahí?

—Sí, sí, sí. Es que me había quedado mirando los vestidos maravillado —bromeó y rápidamente agarró un cojín y se lo puso en la entrepierna esperando que bajara su inflamación.

Hinata salió con el vestido que le había dado Sasuke y, aunque a él le parecían todos iguales, en este caso sabía que era muy feo. En la parte inferior la falda era de casi dos metros de diámetro y el corpiño dibujaba unos rombos con encaje. Lo único que le gustó en ese momento fue el escote que llevaba y que no ayudaba a que bajara su excitación.

—¿Qué te parece? —Se agachó para ponerse bien los tacones, haciendo que sus pechos asomaran más aún, pareciendo que pudieran escapar en cualquier momento. Sasuke suspiraba.

—¡Tetas! —gritó Sasuke.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella que no sabía si había oído bien o no.

—Di-digo, "Te estás". —Carraspeó aclarándose la garganta—. Te estás pareciendo a una campana con esa falda.

—¡Ah! Vale. Tienes razón, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho.

—Pruébate este. —Eligió uno al azar.

Rezó para que no hubiese notado nada.

—¡Me encanta! Qué buen gusto tienes. Ahora salgo.

Se metió en el probador de nuevo y esta vez Sasuke se levantó para cerrarle bien la cortina. Luego dio paseos mientras recitaba palabras asquerosas para que su imaginación no volviese a jugársela. Granos con pus, cloacas de Tokio, pis de gato...

Hinata salió y Sasuke volvió a paralizarse. Tenía ese poder exclusivo sobre él.

—¿Me ayudas? —Hinata se giró para indicarle que le subiera la cremallera del vestido.

Sasuke escogió un vestido tipo tubo liso con una tela que brillaba sutilmente. Uno hecho a medida no le hubiera sentado tan bien como ese. Se ceñía a su cuerpo realzando su figura y en la parte de arriba un escote no tan sugerente como el anterior ponía la guinda. Estaba espectacular.

—Claro. —el Uchiha se acercó por detrás y Hinata se levantó el pelo dejándole el cuello al descubierto.

—No me has dicho si te gusta.

—Te tengo que confesar que no me van demasiado los vestidos de boda —dijo él acercándose y subiendo lentamente la cremallera.

—¡Sasuke! —le recriminó.

—Pero he cambiado de opinión cuando te he visto con este. —Acabó de subirle la cremallera poco a poco, mirándole un mechón rizado que caía por el largo cuello. La sintió. Hinata se giró y sus ojos chocaron en una mirada intensa hasta que Sasuke no pudo soportarla y se alejó como si quemase dando dos pasos atrás.

—Bueno, Hinata. Creo que ya tienes vestido. —Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Tú cámbiate mientras aviso a la dependienta —dijo Sasuke alejándose aún más. Y ella volvió a asentir.

Sasuke cogió la copa intacta que le habían servido a Hinata al llegar y se la bebió también de golpe antes de ir a comentarle a la chica de la tienda que ya habían hecho su elección. La joven se sorprendió por lo rápido que había sido el proceso, pero es que no vio lo perfecto que encajaba en Hinata el vestido que habían escogido.

—Me alegra que os gustase —dijo mientras empaquetaba todo.

Salieron con las bolsas y cajas en silencio hasta que Hinata quiso romperlo.

—Esta noche he quedado con Shion para tomar una copa, ¿quieres venirte, Sasu?

—No, yo he quedado con Suigetsu. ¡Nos vamos de fiesta! —Mintió para no desvelar que le estaban preparando la despedida de soltera.

—¡Ten cuidado con los tigres y tigresas!

Sasuke le guiñó un ojo e intentó fingir que no se descontrolaba más cada vez que la miraba, porque estaba guapísima, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes. Y no pudo evitar desear que el vestido que llevaba en la bolsa no fuese para casarse con otro hombre que ni en un millón de años la querría como él lo hacía...

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Daniel`s Beer era el único pub del pueblo y, como de costumbre, Sasuke llegaba tarde a la cita con las amigas de Hinata para preparar la despedida. Lo habían alquilado solo para la fiesta aquella tarde, de modo que nadie les molestara. Abrió la puerta, y levantó su ceja derecha para hacerse el interesante. Llevó la mirada a un lado del local y la bajó de golpe. Sasuke no solía tener vergüenza ya que tenía seguridad es sí mismo, pero al ver a media docena de chicas espectaculares y todas con penes de plástico en la cabeza y mirándole, se avergonzó.

—¿Sasuke? —Una de ellas se le acercó.

Él levantó tímidamente la mano.

—Hola. —Fue lo único que pudo responder.

—¡Hola, Sasuke! Soy Ino y estas son mis amigas: Temari, Rin, Karin, Konan y Tayuya. —Las presentó y colgó un brazo sobre el cuello de Sasuke.

—Hola —repitió Sasuke sonrojado.

—¿Habéis visto qué guapo, chicas? —Ino sonrió.

—Mmm... Qué callado se lo tenía Hinata —dijo Temari pasándole un dedo por la cara.

—Nos habló mucho de ti, pero nunca nos enseñó ninguna foto. —Tayuya posó sus manos en las caderas, reprobando la actitud de Hinata.

—Pues a mí tampoco me ha hablado casi nada de vosotras... —contestó él—. Qué raro. —Sasuke se acarició el mentón.

—¡Nunca es tarde! —dijo Karin que le agarró la mano en dirección al camarero—. Chouji, ponle a nuestro amigo un...

—Whisky con hielo. —Acabó la frase Sasuke—. Bueno, ¿y qué tenéis pensado hacer?

Los dos apoyaron el codo en la barra. Él ya se sentía más cómodo.

—Dentro de poco, Shion traerá a Hinata a la fiesta. Nos va informando a través del móvil de dónde están en cada momento. Después de que se recomponga de la sorpresa, le pondremos un pene en la cabeza que, por cierto, no te hemos dado uno.

Sasuke frunció el ceño e hizo como si se lo pensara.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero yo ya tengo uno. Y es de verdad.

Karin se echó a reír como loca.

—Después de ponerle el pene —continuó Konan que se unió a la conversación—, Chouji hará como que viene la policía y, sin que se lo espere, hará un estriptis.

Sasuke se giró a mirarlo y se alegró. El camarero/estríper era un chico bajito y no muy agraciado con un poquito de sobrepeso. Todo lo contrario a lo que él esperaba. En cualquier otra ocasión le habría dado igual, pero en esos momentos no estaba seguro de poder soportar sentir celos por tantos hombres en un espacio tan corto de tiempo.

—¡Buen plan! —Sasuke estaba cómodo con sus amigas.

—¡Chicas! —gritó Ino—, bueno, y chico... estad atentos, que Shion me ha dicho que en cinco minutos van a llegar.

A Sasuke le dio un pequeño vuelco al estómago. Aunque estaba rodeado de bellezas, no podía dejar de pensar en Hinata.

Todos se dispusieron en silencio mientras varios penes hinchables colgaban del techo y algunos los llevaban sus amigas. Sasuke pensó que no era la mejor decoración que podría haber. La puerta se abrió y las dos entraron despreocupadas hablando.

Primero se vio a Shion y después Hinata.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos al unísono.

Konan y Temari dispararon confeti y Chouji dio las luces junto con la música.

Hinata se quedó paralizada y sorprendida al ver a sus amigas, a Sasuke y toda la fiesta que habían montado. Rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre ella para abrazarla y ponerle el pene de rigor en la cabeza.

—Pero ¡qué...! —A Hinata no le salían las palabras. Aunque no paraba de recibir abrazos, sus ojos no dejaban de señalar a Sasuke, que se había mantenido al margen.

—¿Creías que no ibas a tener una despedida? —dijo Konan.

—¡Sois únicas chicas! Muchas gracias por todo.

—Toma. —Temari se acercó a ponerle una banda como las mises, pero en este caso ponía: "Hinata se casa y hoy se pasa de la raya" y también, como no, el pene en la cabeza.

Después de que pasara el alboroto inicial, Sasuke se acercó poco a poco a Hinata y ella le sonrió, porque se había alegrado mucho al verlo allí.

—¿Te ha gustado, ratita de cloaca? —Le preguntó Sasuke.

—Mucho. Me ha sorprendido. Pero ¿tú y ellas? Se me hace raro.

—Bueno, lo hemos preparado sin que te dieras cuenta. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Antes de nada, vamos a que Chouji te ponga una copa.

Sasuke la agarró la mano y la llevó a la barra. Cuando entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, deseó que la barra estuviera a kilómetros de distancia para no tener que soltarla.

—Chouji, un Gin-Tonic para ella y otro whisky con hielo para mí. —Sasuke pidió con decisión. Sabía de sobra lo que le gustaba.

—No me lo esperaba. ¿Ya las conocías?

—Me llamaron el otro día para preguntarme si quería participar y acepté.

—¿Y llevas mucho rato con ellas? —preguntó Hinata insistente.

—Un poco, pero no hablemos de tus amigas y de mí. ¡Es tu despedida! —Sasuke alzó el vaso y gritó: "¡Brindemos por Hinata!".

Todos levantaron sus copas y las chocaron. Ino y Konan se acercaron hasta ellos un poco chispadas.

—No nos habías dicho que Sasuke era tan guapo... —dijo Konan.

—Bueno, no se dio el caso —respondió Hinata.

—E inteligente, simpático y gracioso —añadió Sasuke mostrando una sonrisa de anuncio.

—Y modesto —replicó Hinata taladrándolo con la mirada.

Sasuke le disparó simulando que su mano era una pistola.

—¿Sabes, Sasuke? —Ino sonrió—. Mañana me apunto a kitesurf por si tenemos que casarnos y hacer la boda que quieres hacer.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él.

—Sí, Hinata nos contó cómo era tu boda perfecta y todas queremos esa ceremonia.

—¡Qué dices, Ino! Si odias el agua, ¿cómo vas a aprender kitesurf? —replicó Hinata un poco nerviosa, con un tono más brusco de lo que pretendía.

—Era solo una broma, Hinata —dijo su amiga frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—¡Ya lo sabía! —Mintió—. Cuando quieras te puedo enseñar yo kitesurf... —Hinata se sentía extraña e inquieta. Nunca había asociado a sus despampanantes amigas de la universidad y Sasuke juntos en un mismo sitio. Era raro. Casi incómodo. Aunque no sabía por qué y se dijo que, quizá, lo mejor era no pensarlo.

Las copas se fueron sucediendo y la música no dejó de sonar hasta que Chouji la paró y se acercó a la salida agazapado, intentando mirar a través de la mirilla de la puerta del pub.

—¡Silencio todo el mundo! —dijo todo lo fuerte que una persona puede susurrar.

—¿Qué pasa, Chouji? —le preguntó Hinata.

—Viene la policía y no tenemos que hacer ruido —contestó él.

Todos se callaron de repente, con las luces apagadas. Hinata se sintió atemorizada. No sabía qué estaba pasando.

—Pero, no estamos haciendo nada ilegal ¿no? —preguntó en voz bajita.

—Aquí hay muchas cosas ilegales —contestó en susurros—. Somos... —-Se giró encendiendo de golpe las luces y la música—. ¡Somos demasiado sexys para este mundo! —gritó Chouji desabrochándose la camisa y comenzando a bailar todo lo sensual que podía.

Todas comenzaron a reír y a gritarle: "Uuuuhhh Chouji...", "¡Dánoslo todo!". Se dispusieron en un círculo y sentaron a Hinata en medio. Mientras el estríper/camarero comenzaba a desnudarse dando vueltas alrededor de Hinata, que no dejaba de taparse la cara avergonzada, sus amigas lanzaban ropa interior de sobra que habían traído en sus bolsos. Sasuke se alegró de que la situación fuera, más que sexy, graciosa por el profesional que estaba actuando.

Chouji se emocionó y levantó un poco una lorcilla que le colgaba para coger un extremo de su calzoncillo. Quería quedarse completamente desnudo y pasear el pequeño bultito que asomaba. Todas comenzaron a gritar: "No, no, no, no, no, no..." y a enseñarle las palmas de las manos para que este dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—Bueno Chouji, creo que ya es suficiente. —Sasuke se acercó hasta donde estaba Hinata y el estríper ofreciéndole la ropa de la talla XL que había lanzado con el subidón—. Creo que las señoritas ya se han emocionado.

Hinata lo miró agradeciéndole el gesto.

—¡Brindemos por Chouji y su baile sexy! —gritó Sasuke levantando la copa—. Pero esta vez hay que acabársela entera.

Todos levantaron los vasos y bebieron hasta que sólo quedaron los hielos. Chouji se vistió de nuevo e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, servir bebidas. Puso muchas, tantas que todos al cabo de poco ya estaban bastante desinhibidos.

Sasuke miró a Hinata y ella también le devolvió la mirada. Estaba muy guapa y se lo quería decir; llevaba un vestido azul muy simple y el pelo suelto le caía por los hombros que, con una nueva copa en la mano, levemente se balanceaba mirando fijamente a Sasuke y sonriendo. El aire desenfadado le hacía estar más preciosa aún.

Sasuke se acercó de nuevo a ella, pero Rin y Temari interceptaron a Sasuke antes de que llegara su destino. Hinata se quedó mirando.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Temari—. Hemos pensado todas que podrías hacer tú el estriptis.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Rin levantando un poco la camisa—. Pero si no tienes abdominales, eres un poco tímido o nenaza, lo podemos dejar. —Rin quiso picarle para que lo hiciera, como si supiese que Sasuke tenía esa facilidad para envalentonarse.

—¿Yo? ¿Nenaza? Nada de eso. —el Uchiha se levantó la camisa, que se le ajustaba muy bien a su cintura—. Y si alguna vez tienes que lavar ropa a mano, estos abdominales están muy duros, como una tabla de frotar, nena —dijo guiñando un ojo.

Sasuke siguió con la camisa levantada y mostrando sus perfectos y simétricos abdominales. Bajo de ellos, se veía la goma de su calzoncillo haciendo que enloquecieran.

—¡Uuhhh! Qué fuerte —contestó una de ellas.

—¡Sí! Tengo mi ropa interior para lavar —dijo Shion.

Sasuke fue el protagonista del momento. Levantó la cabeza y no vio a Hinata donde la había visto la última vez. Observó la parte de atrás de su melena en dirección a la salida de emergencia.

—¿Nos disculpáis a mí y a mis abdominales? Tenemos que ir a un sitio —bromeó.

Fue a buscarla y la alcanzó cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta trasera del pub.

—¡Hinata! —Salió tras ella—. ¿Dónde vas?

Una vez fuera, lejos del ruido, Sasuke la agarró del brazo para que se girara. Se estremeció al ver que una lágrima le caía por la mejilla.

—Déjame, Sasuke. Ahora no.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó extrañado.

—Necesito que te vayas, quiero estar sola, ¿vale?

Hinata se zafó y le volvió a dar la espalda.

—No me voy a ir hasta que me digas qué te pasa.

Ella se giró y no dijo nada. Solo le aguantó la mirada.

—¿Qué te pasa? —insistió Sasuke con la voz ronca.

—Lo que me pasa eres tú —respondió al final, con las mejillas húmedas y el corazón agitado—. Sabía que cuando conocieras a mis amigas harías el tonto.

—Pero no te entiendo, ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Sí, todas mis amigas son muy guapas y me imaginaba que harías eso, tonterías, y que te olvidarías de mi existencia en menos de lo que dura un pestañeo. Porque eso es lo que haces siempre que una chica despampanante pasa por tu lado y yo...

—Las tonterías las estás diciendo tú, Hinata —la cortó y se mostró serio y peligroso mientras daba un paso hacia ella—. No he dejado de mirarte en toda la noche.

—Mientes. Estás coqueteando con todas.

—Solo intentaba ser simpático.

—No. Tú eres así y no cambiarás.

Sasuke le cogió las manos y se puso frente a ella.

—Hinata... —Sasuke hizo una pausa para dar una bocanada de aire—. Si por mí fuera, no te hubiera dejado sola en toda la noche. He estado pendiente de cada gesto que hacías y de cada mirada que dirigías y por eso estoy aquí...

Como si un mismo impulso los moviese a la vez, sus bocas se atrajeron. Sasuke la sujetó de la mejilla como si tuviese miedo de que ella rompiese el contacto y Hinata gimió mientras hundía los dedos en el pelo de él, alborotándolo. Ella sintió ganas de llorar, porque el roce suave y húmedo de los labios de Sasuke junto a los suyos la hizo vibrar y porque lo había deseado durante tantos años que su corazón palpitó con fuerza cuando la inundó esa sensación de plenitud y familiaridad que solo podía asociar con él. Era lo que quería, lo quería por mucho que pensase que había pasado página y que lo que hubo entre ellos solo era un recuerdo de su juventud. Pero no así. No podía ser así. No podía...

Se separó de él y respiró con brusquedad.

—Hinata... —Él la miró aún aturdido, pero solo podía pensar en que no soportaba ver la culpabilidad que teñía la mirada de ella y que, a pesar de todo, tenía ganas de más, mucho más. Porque había sido como darle un bocadito, cuando en realidad quería comérsela entera.

—Sasuke, ahora no...

—Espera, Hinata.

—Lo siento mucho.

Hinata regresó a la fiesta sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Delante de la puerta de la casa de Hinata, Sasuke pensó en lo curioso que era que algunas emociones permaneciesen dormidas tanto tiempo para luego despertar de golpe. Ahí estaba como muchas otras veces a punto de llamarla. Sus sentimientos habían ido desde la esperanza cuando llegó ella al pueblo después de la universidad, pasando por el desengaño tras la noticia de la boda, y de nuevo la ilusión.

El beso de la noche anterior significaba algo. Debían hablar. Sasuke llamó a la puerta con una sonrisa. ¿Me recibirá con un abrazo? ¿Será más comedida? ¿Cómo empezaremos?

—¡Hola, Sasuke! —Esta vez Hana abrió la puerta.

—Hola, señora Hyuga, ¿está Hinata en casa?

—Sí, claro, pasa y así también conocerás a Toneri, que nos ha visitado por sorpresa.

Parpadeó sorprendido. No lo podía creer. Había venido Toneri en el peor momento. Miró alrededor a ver si veía algún tipo de catana o lanzagranadas para poder arremeter con todo. Deseó con fuerza un huracán, terremoto, maremoto o cualquier catástrofe.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué bien! —Sasuke sonrió falsamente.

Hinata bajó apresurada por las escaleras al escuchar a Sasuke. Sin saberlo, también pensó en algún tipo de fenómeno meteorológico extremo para poder olvidarse de esa situación.

—Sasuke... —dijo Hinata.

—¡Por fin conozco al granuja de Sasuke! —gritó Toneri bajando las escaleras.

Sasuke intentó sonreír, pero se extrañó que dijera "granuja". ¿Quién coño se cree este tipo para llamarme granuja sin conocerme de nada?, pensó.

Toneri medía casi dos metros de alto y lucía un triste peinado con la raya a un lado. Debería de tener un par de años más que Hinata y Sasuke, pero daba la sensación de que tenía como cincuenta por la forma de vestir. Llevaba unos pantalones de pana, un jersey a rombos y una chaqueta (en pleno agosto) con coderas. Coderas. Pensó Sasuke.

—El famoso Toneri —dijo Sasuke tendiéndole la mano—. Hinata no ha parado de hablar de ti.

Hinata se giró y miró a Sasuke abriendo los ojos más de lo normal.

—Sí... —añadió ella.

—Hinata ya me ha dicho lo ligón que eres con las chicas y que no paras de tener una y otra. De ahí que te conozca como "Sasuke el granuja".

—¡Ahh! Claro, soy así. Hoy con una, mañana con otra... hay días que hasta con tres o cuatro —replicó ocultando su enfado. De pronto, no podía dejar en pensar en lo inmaduro que había sido de joven, cuando teniendo a Hinata a su lado había perdido el tiempo conociendo a chicas con las que no tenía nada en común y ni siquiera se divertía. Peor aún, se planteó cómo sería a los ojos de Hinata. ¿Así, como un granuja incapaz de enamorarse? Pues, por desgracia, ella estaba muy muy equivocada.

—Tendrás miles de historias —insistió Toneri.

—Para escribir un libro... —Quiso cambiar de tema para no hablar más de él—. Me gustan tus coderas, mis padres me ponían ese trozo de tela en los pantalones de chándal de pequeño cuando me los rompía por las rodillas. Toneri se quedó un poco parado. No entendía muy bien qué quería decir.

—Bueno, Sasuke, si quieres ya nos vemos más tarde, que en breve vamos a comer —dijo rápidamente Hinata para cortar la situación.

—¡Dile que se quede a comer con nosotros! —Hana gritó desde la cocina.

—¡Hola, Sasuke! —En ese momento también entró el padre de Hinata al comedor—. Es verdad, quédate a comer con nosotros y así le hablaremos a Toneri de cómo ha sido vuestra infancia en Konoha.

Hinata dio un paso atrás para que Toneri no la viera y comenzó a negar con la cabeza para que Sasuke rechazara la invitación.

—Será divertido —contestó él—. Así le contaremos cómo lo hemos pasado de bien, Hinata.

—Claro que sí. —Hinata sonrió forzada.

Era una situación rara. La noche anterior Hinata y Sasuke se besaron y fue un momento mágico para los dos. Él estaba dispuesto a hablar, ya que desde que había venido deseaba esos labios, la deseaba a ella. Por el otro lado, Hinata estaba muy alterada por el beso y porque su prometido estaba allí sin saber nada. Nunca pensó que entre ellos podrían hablar más de dos palabras seguidas y allí estaban, con sus padres y ella, sentados en una mesa llena de comida.

—Huele todo de maravilla —dijo Sasuke.

—Muchas gracias —contestó Hana.

—Cierto, tiene todo muy buena pinta —añadió Toneri.

—La casa de los Hyuga es sinónimo de comer bien. —Sasuke se sirvió un poco de pollo con salsa verde—. Aquí fue donde probé la primera tortita y el chocolate. ¿Recuerdas, Hinata?

—Te asustaste por las grasas saturadas y el azúcar que llevaban —contestó Hinata.

—Es normal que te asustes, llevan una cantidad de calorías que no aportan nada a la nutrición. Es lo peor. —Toneri arrugó la nariz. Todos se le quedaron mirando ya que, aunque no lo tomaran todos los días, era su desayuno favorito. De repente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y rectificó—. Aunque a mucha gente le gusta y es bueno que le gusten las cosas a la gente —siguió comentando el prometido.

Todos se miraron en silencio.

—Prueba las patatas también, Toneri. —Hinata le sirvió un poco en el plato e intentó desviar la atención.

—¿Cómo os conocisteis Hinata y tú? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Fue increíble —comenzó Toneri—. Ella vino el primer año a un yacimiento patrocinado por mí. —Se notó que quiso hacer el inciso—. Y la universidad donde ella estaba la seleccionó para dirigirla. Cuando llegué la vi con su piolet y cruzamos unas mágicas palabras. Ella me dijo: "Necesito cuerda para delimitar el terreno", creyendo que yo era uno de mis trabajadores —volvió a hacer inciso en la palabra "mis" que pronunció más fuerte—, y yo le dije: "Yo he pagado esto, soy el que financia todo". —Toneri suspiró.

Vaya mierda de historia, pensó Sasuke.

—Sí que fue increíble, sí —dijo el pelinegro—. Sigue, que me he quedado con ganas de más.

—Después se disculpó y estuvimos hablando del periodo cretácico y del dinosaurio herbívoro que habitó esa zona. Un día nos tomamos un té y nos reímos mucho charlando del nivel de oxígeno que había en esa época. —Los padres de Hinata lo miraron sin entender muy bien la conversación que tuvieron—. Casi el último día de la temporada en el yacimiento hubo un simposio del tiranosaurio en el que Hinata y yo estábamos apuntados. Después de venir de mi asociación animalista, que fundé yo mismo. —Volvió a hacer un inciso. Este tío es muy bueno con los animales y bla, bla, bla... pero la modestia todavía no la ha descubierto en ningún yacimiento, pensó Sasuke que asentía superinteresado—. Hinata y yo defendíamos la misma postura en el debate y ella me besó —dijo Toneri. Por debajo de la mesa Sasuke arrugaba la servilleta para calmar sus nervios. Hinata tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Después de ese beso, dejé de mirar por mis intereses y le dije que la esperaba al año siguiente. La esperé como un caballero y aquí estamos.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado.

—Una buena historia —dijo Hana educadamente, aunque no parecía muy convencida.

—Sí que lo es —añadió Toneri. Sasuke levantó una ceja.

—El día que conocí yo a Hinata —intervino Sasuke—, hizo que me regalaran un unicornio rosa mis padres.

—¡Es que te lo merecías! Te comportaste como un verdadero maleducado —replicó ella riendo.

—Tienes razón, fui un capullo, pero al día siguiente, se lo regalé yo con una bomba fétida.

—¡Ahora entiendo por qué toda la casa olía a podrido! —dijo Hana asintiendo mientras el padre de Hinata se partía de risa.

—Lo siento, señores Hyuga.

—No pasa nada, son buenas historias —dijo Hana—. Voy a por el postre. He hecho tortitas de chocolate, ¿quieres otro postre, Toneri?

—Gracias, Hana. Una manzana Golden si tienes.

—No te preocupes Hana, que yo traigo el frutero y las tortitas. —Sasuke se ofreció llevándose la fuente de las patatas y el pollo.

—Muchas gracias, Sasuke. Eres un cielo.

—Te acompaño —dijo Hinata levantándose también.

Toneri se quedó sentando. No tenía mucha costumbre a levantarse en mitad de la comida, estaba acostumbrado a que el sirviesen las cosas.

Ya en la cocina, Sasuke recibió a Hinata con una sonrisa, a pesar de que estaba nervioso. Al menos, quiso valorar el gesto de que se levantase con él.

—Vaya nivel de oxígeno hay en esta época, es de locos —bromeó haciendo referencia a las interesantes conversaciones que tuvieron los prometidos.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo? —preguntó ella.

—Tenemos que hablar, Hinata.

—Estoy bastante confundida ahora.

Sasuke se movió para mirarla a los ojos.

—Hinata, ayer nos besamos.

—Ahora no, Sasuke. Déjame.

—Pues dime cuándo. Tenemos que hablar.

Hinata estaba temblando. En ese momento solo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba volver a besarlo, pero en el comedor estaba Toneri esperando la manzana Golden.

—No es el momento, Sasuke.

—Hinata —insistió Sasuke—, dime que no sentiste nada.

Ella empezó a sentirse agobiada por la situación. Necesitaba escapar. Se sentía mal por sentir lo que sentía. Sasuke fue dañino cuatro años atrás y seguro que ahora también lo sería.

—No, Sasuke, déjame.

A Sasuke le cambió la cara y apretó los labios. Sin decir nada más, cogió el frutero con las manzanas Golden y un plato con tortitas y se dirigió al comedor.

—Señores Hyuga, Toneri, me temo que voy a tener que abandonar la mesa. Me acaba de llamar mi socio porque ha surgido un problema con los planos y debo ir a verlos.

—¡Qué lástima! —se lamentó Hana.

—No te preocupes, lo primero es lo primero —aconsejó Hiashi.

—Yo te entiendo. —Toneri se levantó y posó una mano en el hombro de Sasuke que este instintivamente miró—. Cuando monté mi empresa de energías alternativas —incidió nuevamente en "mi empresa" como era costumbre—, también hubo problemas.

—Encantado de conocerte —respondió Sasuke ignorando lo que acababa de decir—. Nos vemos.

Sasuke salió de allí. El viento fresco de aquel día nublado le despejó un poco más ideas, pero, aun así, sentía que tenía el corazón atrapado en un puño. Si ella no había sentido nada después de aquel beso... entonces todo estaba perdido. Se le encogió el estómago al imaginarla casada con otro, rodeada de hijos que no serían suyos y viviendo lejos de él.

Dolía tanto solo pensar en todo aquello...

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

No estaba en su casa ni en la oficina. Aunque era tarde, Hinata cayó en la cuenta de dónde estaría en ese momento. Se puso en su lugar y fue donde ella misma hubiera ido. Tenía una confusión enorme. Una maraña de sentimientos contradictorios rondaba su cabeza, pero de entre todos, uno sobresalía. No quería perder a Sasuke de su vida, así que momentos después de la cena, salió a buscarlo.

Allí estaba, solo con su cometa y la tabla. Sasuke se había ido a pensar a Event Site. Mejor dicho, a no pensar. Para Hinata y Sasuke, aquella actividad requería muchísima atención y los demonios se acallaban por momentos. Una liberación.

Era bastante peligroso porque la luz del día había disminuido mucho, apenas se veía y una fina lluvia comenzaba a esparcirse por Konoha. Pero allí estaba él. Hinata se acercó a la orilla y gritó.

—¡Sasuke!

El ojinegro, con gesto serio, vio que había alguien en el límite del río, pero no distinguió que era Hinata, así que en una de las trazadas se acercó.

—¡Déjame! ¡Ahora no, Hinata!

La lluvia comenzaba a apretar y esta vez la acompañó un viento racheado y relámpagos. Sasuke hacía trazadas cerca de la orilla para intentar decirle a Hinata que se fuera. Quería estar solo. Estaba muy jodido, tan poco acostumbrado a lidiar con sentimientos así que no sabía como afrontarlos. Había creído que Hinata también sentía algo por él, pero se había equivocado, solo era un hermano para ella.

—Por favor, Sasuke —insistió—. Sal del agua, es peligroso.

—Vete tú, te estás mojando.

—No, si no sales, entraré yo.

—Hinata, joder. —Los rayos caían con más intensidad.

—¡Iré a por ti! —Hinata comenzó a quitarse las zapatillas.

—¿Por qué debería salir? —preguntó Sasuke en una de las trazadas.

—Porque soy tu amiga y me preocupo por ti.

Hinata acabó de quitarse la camiseta y el pantalón y se quedó en su blanca ropa interior. Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba metiéndose en el agua y le llegaba ya por las rodillas, sin pensarlo puso rumbo a la orilla para que dejara de entrar. Se deslizó por el agua y unos metros por la arena dejando de golpe la cometa en el suelo.

—Eres tan cabezota como yo —replicó él.

Hinata sonrió al ver que al final había ganado esa batalla y Sasuke estaba a salvo. Él maldijo lo guapa y sensual que estaba. El agua había mojado su pelo y las gotas de lluvia golpeaban su cuerpo. Allí estaba de pie, con sus braguitas y sujetador. Era condenadamente irresistible, aunque el dolor hizo que mirara para otra parte.

—Ese es el problema, Hinata.

—¿Cuál? —Lo miró fijamente.

—Que no quiero ser tu amigo. Quiero serlo todo.

—Eso se lo dirás a todas. —Hinata siempre había desconfiado de Sasuke, al menos en ese aspecto, conocía lo galán que era.

—A ti qué más te da. No sentiste nada con el beso y te vas a casar.

El corazón Hinata comenzó a latir más rápido, no sabía que podría pasar si le decía lo que había hecho y la verdad. No quería y tenía miedo de Sasuke. Miedo de que ella fuera una más y que aquello tan solo se tratase de un capricho pasajero, porque tenía la sensación de que ya había pasado por eso mismo cuando se besaron por primera vez cuatro años atrás.

—Toneri y yo nos hemos dado un tiempo.

Sasuke levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño. Hinata tuvo que respirar dos veces antes de continuar.

—Y sí que sentí algo con el beso de ayer. —Pero necesito tiempo para mí misma, quiso gritar, y también para que tú me demuestres que esto no es un juego pasajero del que te olvidarás en un par de días... —quiso decir, pero no se atrevió.

—Entonces... —dijo Sasuke—, Toneri y tú...

Hinata sintió un hormigueo en la tripa y no pensó en nada antes de rodear a Sasuke con sus brazos y besarlo al fin como siempre había deseado. Cada vez que sus labios se unían la sacudía una sensación intensa y poderosa y, al mismo tiempo, tenía tanto miedo que apenas podía pensar con claridad. Gimió cuando él la besó más profundamente, acercándose hasta que no quedó ningún hueco libre entre los dos y sus cuerpos mojados se apretaron entre sí. Era perfecto. Era como ese primer beso que se habían dado en el pasado.

El primer beso, recordó Hinata de repente, haciendo que un fuerte dolor irrumpiera en su corazón, la primera vez Sasuke le había dicho que aquel beso había sido un error, y ahora temía que eso se volviera a repetir. Se echó para atrás. La maraña de pensamientos volvió de nuevo.

Acabo de dejarlo con Toneri, mi prometido y estoy besándome aquí con Sasuke, pero, es Sasuke, con el que siempre he querido estar. Me hará daño. Ya lo ha hecho antes. No puedo... Quiero correr...

—¿Hinata? —Sasuke no entendía qué estaba pasando.

—No puedo. No puedo... —dijo dando un paso atrás.

Quería huir de sus propios pensamientos. De él. De todo. De ese horrible miedo que sentía por poder ser rechazada de nuevo.

—Hinata, no te vayas. Hablemos.

—Necesito tiempo, Sasuke.

—¿Qué más necesitas? No me vuelvas a dejar aquí tirado.

—Necesito tiempo —repitió mientras recogía su ropa—. Me voy de nuevo a Kioto.

Sasuke aguantó y cerró el puño. Contuvo el aliento y la miró serio.

—Si te vas, no vuelvas—soltó de pronto dejando de piedra a la peliazul.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que no puedo perderte más de una vez, volver a sentir todo esto...

Cuando Sasuke la miró, ella vio dolor en sus ojos. La duda la asaltó. Pero, junto a ella, también todos sus temores e inseguridades. Quiso ignorarlos, pero aquel chico que tenía delante era nuevo en muchos aspectos y Hinata no estaba preparada para arriesgar su corazón cuando, apenas unas semanas antes estaba convencida de que ya no le pertenecía.

¿Y si todo salía mal? ¿Y si rompían su amistad? Peor aún, ¿qué quedaba de esa amistad? Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás. Necesitaba aclarar su mente y corazón.

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Sasuke llegó a casa y tiró su camiseta empapada al suelo. Estaba muy cabreado con el mundo, con él, pero sobre todo con Hinata. No entendía por qué le estaba haciendo tanto daño. No entendía por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles. No entendía las ironías del destino. Él la amaba, y con aquel beso estaba seguro que ella se sentía así, pero no entendía para nada su comportamiento.

—¡Ya está bien! —le gritó a su reflejo.

Hinata se iba a ir. No podía seguir sufriendo por ella, no. Tenía que evitarlo. Debía cambiar y desconectar esos sentimientos de su cabeza y cambiar radicalmente. Se secó el torso con una toalla y fue al armario de las botellas. Nunca solía beber, pero hoy era un nuevo comienzo y un trago sería el cohete que le llevaría a ese nuevo Sasuke.

Se echó los hielos y automáticamente recordó la fiesta de despedida cuando Chouji, el camarero/estríper les sirvió una copa a él y a Hinata. Hinata... su mente le susurró. Se sacudió la cabeza para sacudir y extirpar ese pensamiento. Quitó un hielo a la copa para que le cupiera más whisky.

—¡Por un nuevo comienzo de Sasuke Uchiha! —Levantó la copa para brindar consigo mismo.

El amargo líquido descendía por su garganta. La suave quemazón que producía le aliviaba un poco. Levantó la cabeza para ayudar a que bajara y con fuerza y rabia tiró el vaso al suelo haciéndolo añicos. Un sonido rompió su ensimismamiento.

Habían llamado a la puerta.

Con desgano se levantó, no quería recibir a nadie, solo quería estar solo, pero cuando abrió la puerta su corazón se paralizó, era Hinata. Estaba allí, frente a él, totalmente empapada, seguro había venido corriendo bajo la lluvia.

Sus pechos se transparentaban bajo de la camiseta, dando un aspecto sexy. Él no pudo apenas reaccionar.

—Tú... —dijo Sasuke.

—Sasu—le respondió ella mirándole a los ojos.

Hinata entró en su casa con decisión y sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse de inmediato como si ninguno de los dos hubiese roto el anterior beso. Todos los propósitos de Sasuke se disolvieron de inmediato. Tan solo era capaz de dejarse llevar.

Hinata se quitó la camiseta sin separar sus bocas y agarró a Sasuke por la hebilla del pantalón para atraerlo más hacia ella. Estaba nerviosa y le temblaban los dedos, pero necesitaba tocarlo, hacer aquello, sentir cómo sería estar con Sasuke, porque tenía la seguridad de que no se parecería a nada que hubiese experimentado antes. Era él. El único amigo que había tenido en toda su vida. El que la había defendido cuando se burlaban de ella en el instituto y el que estuvo dispuesto a abandonar el baile de fin de curso para coger unas cuantas hamburguesas y comérselas junto a ella en lo alto de la colina, mirando las estrellas.

—Tenemos que hablar... —dijo Sasuke entre jadeos.

Ella le puso la mano en la boca para tapársela mientras con la otra le desabrochó el pantalón empujándole hacia las escaleras para llegar al dormitorio.

Sus cuerpos mojados se deslizaban con el roce, lo que hacía que aumentarla la excitación. Casi perdiendo el equilibrio, Sasuke acabó sentado en uno de los escalones y, sujetándola a ella para que no se cayese, la puso a horcajadas sobre él; se reclinó y alcanzó a quitarle el sujetador. Contuvo el aliento. Había imaginado cómo serían sus pechos muchas veces, pero eran todavía mejor. Agachó la cabeza a para acariciarlas con los labios, besando cada tramo de piel que encontraba. Ella se arqueó y dejó escapar un gemido ahogado cuando notó que, bajo ella, Sasuke estaba duro. Él respiraba cada vez con más velocidad y deseoso pegó un estirón a sus shorts dejándola completamente desnuda. La miró de arriba abajo durante un minuto largo, porque casi no podía creerse que por fin fuese suya.

Cuando no aguantó más, la giró dejándola apoyada ella en escalón. Con celeridad, se quitó los pantalones y se acercó a ella, que se agarró con la mano a la barandilla. Los dos cerraron los ojos a la vez. Era algo mágico que acabó con un gran suspiro, abrazo y beso. Hinata lo rodeó con las piernas y Sasuke la cogió en brazos, alzándola, antes de embestirla allí mismo, contra la pared de las escaleras. Gimió al sentirlo dentro de ella moviéndose como si el mundo fuese a romperse en mil pedazos de un minuto a otro.

Hinata gritó cuando una oleada de placer la sacudió de la cabeza a los pies y se aferró a Sasuke mientras él susurraba su nombre instantes antes de acabar con un jadeo ronco.

Hinata tuvo ganas de llorar. No sabía muy bien el porqué, pero así era. Había deseado tanto tiempo ese momento... No quería pensar en el miedo..., no quería pensar en el futuro... Solo quería sentirlo a él, solo a él.

—Me alegra que hayas venido, cara de pimienta —bromeó Sasuke.

—Y yo, míster popular—le contestó abrazándolo con más fuerza—. No me voy a separar de ti. ¡Activo el modo Koala! —Hinata se agarró a él con las piernas y los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo.

Sasuke la besó mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

—Llegamos un poco tarde al dormitorio —bromeó.

Él la miró intensamente y respiró sobre su mejilla.

—Como a todo lo demás —contestó él.

—Años de retraso. —Ella sonrió.

—La espera ha valido la pena.

Los dos se tumbaron en la cama todavía sin vestirse. Estaban muy cómodos. Ese era uno de los temores de Hinata. Había imaginado cientos de veces que se acostaban y no sabía cómo reaccionarían después. Era mucho mejor de lo que había pensado, se sentí tan bien a su lado.

—¿Todavía no te has cambiado a la habitación grande? —preguntó ella.

—No, todavía no. He estado viviendo en California y como no he pisado mucho esta casa no me ha dado tiempo. Aún me sirve este cuarto.

A Hinata siempre le había parecido misterioso el dormitorio de Sasuke. Observó la colección de cochecitos y le recordó cuando, tiempo atrás, le regañó al coger uno.

—Hinata, tenemos que hablar... —insistió Sasuke.

Ella se dispuso boca arriba con las manos en la parte de atrás. No quería tener ese tipo de conversación incómoda. No quería pensar. No quería que ese momento cambiase.

—Si quieres y no te enfadas, podemos hacer una carrera con algún coche de tu estantería —bromeó ella recordándole cuando eran críos.

Sasuke la entendió y suspiró hondo, diciéndose que ya habría tiempo para aclarar las cosas, porque en el momento en el que le dijese que estaba loco por ella, quería que Hinata lo escuchase bien y atentamente, que supiese que aquello significaba que estaba dispuesto a cambiar, a tener algo especial a su lado...

Sonrió mirándola. Ella era adorable, siempre lo había sido. Recordó aquella tierna sonrisa que le dio a él y a sus padres en el momento que se conocieron, tal vez porque era un crío no se había dado cuenta, pero desde ese momento su corazón posiblemente solo había sido suyo.

—Pues sí. Ahora sí. Espérate y verás...

Sasuke se levantó y escogió un Ferrari. Volvió a la cama y posó el coche en el estómago de Hinata.

—¡Señoras y señores! —Él imitó a un comentarista de carreras—. Bienvenidos al Rally Hinata. Es una carrera muy peligrosa y con curvas imposibles.

Sasuke deslizó el coche haciendo círculos por su vientre. Hinata dejó escapar una carcajada, aunque también quería volver a llorar de felicidad.

—¡Comienza la carrera! —continuó él—. Atención, los coches se acercan a una colina muy suave. —Sasuke rodó el coche subiéndolo por su pecho—. Y, ¡cuidado! Hay un pequeño bache... —Pasó el coche por su pezón—. Pero ¿qué ocurre? El bache se ha transformado en una roca... —Hinata se estaba excitando con el roce de Sasuke. Los dos comenzaron a hacerlo—. Señoras y señores, ahora toma una nueva dirección, el coche está bajando. —Poco a poco, el cochecito descendía lentamente por el costado haciendo eses en su abdomen y pasando por el interior del muslo de Hinata, que ya no sonreía.

Sasuke dejó el cochecito y continuó con su mano acariciándola por todo el cuerpo hasta que se detuvo entre sus piernas. La besó lenta e intensamente y Hinata lo agarró del cuello instándole a que se pusiera arriba de ella, dentro de ella. Y él lo hizo, volvió a hundirse en su interior con un gemido ahogado, porque cuando se traba de Hinata no sabía poner límites, tan solo dejarse llevar y desearla, embistiéndola hasta que ella gritó de placer agarrando las sábanas en un puño y los dos terminaron a la vez.

Sasuke respiró hondo, acariciándole sus mejillas sonrojadas, notando como sus perlados ojos centellaban.

—Al final tenías razón y es mejor jugar con los cochecitos.

—¡Lo ves! —Hinata le dio un beso.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Un poco —Él le acarició la cara.

—Tengo un par de pizzas en el congelador.

—Voy a prepararlas y cenamos. —Ella se ofreció.

—Ten cuidado, no pases al comedor que se me ha caído un vaso y se ha hecho añicos. Mientras las metes en el horno, lo recojo.

Hinata se puso sus braguitas y una camiseta de Sasuke de la vigésimo tercera carrera popular de Konoha en la que él había participado. Pasado un rato, cuando él terminó de recoger los cristales del vaso, fue a la cocina y la abrazó por detrás.

—¡Huele de maravilla! —dijo Sasuke.

—Solo las he puesto en el horno. —Hinata las colocó en los platos—. Toma, coge tú esta.

—No te voy a ayudar —replicó Sasuke sonriéndole—. Ahora que vas cargada, ¡me voy a aprovechar de ti! Estás muy sexy... —Le agarró el culo que le salía de la camiseta antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas y a besuquearle la nariz.

—¡Sasuke, para! Se me van a caer las pizzas...

Al final, las cogió y las dejó en la mesa enfrente del sofá. Habían acordado jugar al último juego de "La llamada del deber" y competir. Después de comer las pizzas, sortearon la película que verían al acabar. Sasuke escogió "John Wick" y Hinata "27 vestidos".

—¡No! ¡Por qué! Siempre tengo que perder...—dijo Sasuke.

—Venga, no te pongas así. Sé que te gustan las películas de amor, no seas tan gruñón—se burló ella.

—Bueno, algunas...

No era la primera vez que veían una película solos en un sofá, pero esta vez era muy distinto. Ninguno de los dos estaba imaginando toda la película cómo sería besar al otro y cómo reaccionaría. Estaban felices, estaban completos.

Hinata reposó la cabeza en el pectoral desnudo de Sasuke mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Eso es lo que querían y siempre habían deseado. Un sueño dulce les invadió viendo la película. El día había sido muy largo y los ojos pesaban. Los créditos de la película salían y el sonido de la banda sonora despertó a Hinata.

Alzó la cabeza y lo miró cómo dormía. Quiso hacerle una foto porque casi no se creía lo que estaba viendo. Se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los móviles y el de Sasuke recibió una notificación. El móvil se iluminó solo y, sin ser su primera intención, Hinata vio que se trataba de la tal Hotaru. Decía así: "ola, Pat: me a encantado k me llamaras hoy. Yo tb tengo ganas de verte y k vamos otra vez a hacer Paddle surf. Yo tb te kiero. Bechitos, bechitos". Lo había vuelto a hacer, había vuelto a creer, era una estúpida.

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22**

A pesar de no haber dormido en un colchón, Sasuke se encontraba descansado y, sobre todo, feliz. Todavía llevaba encima el olor a vainilla y lavandas de Hinata. Sonrió. Tenía ganas de abrazarla esa mañana.

—Hinata... —ronroneó buscándola.

Pero no estaba. Pensó que estaría en la cocina haciéndose el desayuno y, si no lo había hecho ya, él prepararía unas tortitas de esas con grasas saturadas y azúcar que tanto les gustaban. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó allí, no estaba en la cocina y tampoco en el baño, ya que la luz estaba apagada. Era un poco extraño.

—¿Hinata? —repitió.

Subió las escaleras por si se había ido a alguna habitación y se dio cuenta de que la camiseta que llevaba anoche estaba plegada en la cama y su ropa ya no estaba. Bajó corriendo y recorrió toda la casa con la mirada. Estaba solo y no entendía muy bien el porqué. Pensó en llamarla por teléfono por si hubiera ido a comprar el desayuno o café, aunque era bastante improbable, ya que tenía la despensa llena.

Cogió su móvil y contuvo el aliento.

—No... —Sasuke cerró los ojos al verlo—. No puede ser. No, no, no...

Vio que en la pantalla estaba la notificación del mensaje de Hotaru. Luego la llamaría. Antes tenía que arreglar todo con Hinata. Empezó a desesperarse mientras deslizaba la pantalla aplazando la lectura del mensaje para contactar con Hinata.

"El móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento, si quiere dejar un mensaje espere". Colgó.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Sasuke. Volvió a llamar.—. Vamos, vamos, vamos, cógelo.

La misma locución le decía que no estaba disponible y que dejara un mensaje al oír la señal.

—Hinata, por favor. Cuando oigas este mensaje llámame. Es importante.

Se vistió rápidamente, cogió una manzana para el camino y llamó a la puerta de los Hyuga. Parecía que siempre sentía algo nuevo en esa puerta y este era el peor de los sentimientos que había tenido. Hiashi abrió.

—Hola, Sasuke.

—Hola, Señor Hyuga. ¿Está en casa Hinata? Es importante.

El padre de Hinata suspiró antes de continuar hablando.

—Hijo, Hinata se ha ido —dijo Hiashi con tristeza—. Ha venido esta mañana llorando y nos ha dicho que no había boda y que quería huir de aquí.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y levantó el labio superior.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Sabes a dónde ha ido?

—Ha cogido el primer vuelo a Kioto y nos ha dicho que necesitaba estar sola. Que la entendiéramos. No sabemos mucho más.

—¿Saben cuál es la dirección de allí?

—Sasuke, también nos ha suplicado otra cosa. Que no te dijéramos nada. Yo te aprecio y sé que eres buen chico, pero Hinata necesita tiempo.

Sasuke sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho.

—Gracias por decírmelo, Señor Hyuga. Sabe lo importante que es Hinata para mí.

—Lo sé y por eso te doy también todo mi apoyo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

El padre de Hinata le dio un abrazo fraternal.

—Gracias de nuevo. ¿Le puedo pedir una cosa?

—Claro, chico.

—¿Me puede dejar el trípode para la cámara?

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23**

El avión iba a casi mil kilómetros por hora y, aun así, a Hinata le parecía que se alejaba lentamente de Konoha. Pensó que ya había huido una vez y le fue bien. Por lo menos pudo reconstruir los pedazos rotos de su corazón y vivir unos años tranquilos en la universidad. Tenía la sensación de que volvía a ocurrir exactamente lo mismo.

Tonta, tonta, tonta, se repetía una y otra vez mientras miraba por la ventanilla del avión.

Se sentía así por haber imaginado cosas que jamás existirían. Creyó, en un principio, que Sasuke había cambiado. pero sus sospechas eran ciertas. Hinata solo era un trofeo más al que juntar con los otros de kitesurf. Y cuando se cansase de tenerla ahí, en su estantería particular, se olvidaría de ella y buscaría un nuevo reto que alcanzar.

Yo también te quiero, repitió mentalmente la frase que había leído en el mensaje de Hotaru. Eso quería decir que Sasuke había engañado a otra chica diciéndole que la quería mientras estaba con Hinata. Es un cerdo y un capullo. Desde siempre lo he sabido. Pero lo peor de todo es que ella se había convertido en lo que más odiaba, la otra mujer, la que destruye una relación.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por la mejilla.

Shion la esperaba en el aeropuerto. Fue su gran apoyo los años que estuvo estudiando allí, su compañera de piso y la amiga que nunca tuvo en Konoha. Hinata solo le había dicho por teléfono que no se casaba y que si podía acogerla en su casa unos días hasta que encontrara piso de nuevo. Como era de esperar, Shion la recibió con un gran abrazo. Le ayudó a llevar todas las maletas a su coche y lo primero que hicieron con el equipaje aún en el maletero fue ir a tomarse una copa para contarle lo sucedido.

Entraron en Lurxen, un bar secreto al que solían ir cuando se agobiaban de los exámenes o de cualquier tema. Estaba bastante escondido y pocos compañeros de la universidad sabían que existía ese lugar.

—No me lo puedo creer, Hinata —dijo Shion.

—Pues créetelo. Así ha sido.

—Cuando lo conocí allí, no parecía tan capullo.

Hinata se encogió al escuchar ese adjetivo para describir a su amigo, no le gustaba para nada que alguien lo llamase de aquella manera.

—Siempre ha sido así, desde que éramos jóvenes, pero nunca creí que engañaría a alguien solo por el calor del momento.

—Es más, al final de la noche, me di cuenta de que no paraba de mirarte, y no de una forma normal. La mirada era muy intensa, como si no hubiera nadie más.

—Pues no era así, desde luego —parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y luego empezó a contarle la historia desde el principio: cómo se conocieron, las bromas divertidas entre ellos, la rivalidad en los deportes y los juegos, el día del baile, el beso y lo irónico que resultaba que todo el mundo dijese que acabarían juntos. —Se equivocaban. Siempre fui un juguete para él —dijo Hinata entre sollozos—. Entonces, tomé la decisión de venirme a estudiar aquí. A rehacer mi vida lejos de Sasuke y del dolor que sentí cuando, después de besarnos, me aseguró que para él no había sido nada.

Aunque la historia con Toneri ya la conocía, se lo volvió a contar todo, pero ahora incluyendo que casi todo el tiempo su corazón lo comparaba con Sasuke.

—Cuando volví a Konoha, creí estar preparada para volver a verlo y en un principio pensé que sí.

—¡Dos cervezas más para mi amiga y para mí! —Shion interrumpió la conversación, pero Hinata lo agradeció porque se le estaba secando la garganta.

—Comenzamos a hablar y me contó la boda que le gustaría tener a él. Sin quererlo me imaginaba en esa noche a la luz de las estrellas, los viajes, la cena... —Hizo una pausa mirando al suelo—. Ahí me replanteé un poco lo que sentía por Toneri. Quería a Sasuke, sabía que no lo podía tener y opté por adaptarme a Toneri. Creerás que soy egoísta...

—Para nada —contestó tajante—. Los sentimientos no son caprichos. Hina, una no puede controlar lo que siente y menos cuando es algo que arrastras tanto tiempo... Hinata le dio un abrazo y suspiró hondo.

—Por eso eres mi mejor amiga. —Shion le sonrió—. Luego fue la elección de los detalles de la boda. Esos días, estaba tan engañada que hubiera querido que las tareas de la boda fueran infinitas para no dejar de estar con Sasuke. Y llegó la despedida...

—¡Ahí estuve yo! —gritó Shion para sacarle una sonrisa a Hinata.

—¡Sí! —Hinata brindó—. Entonces os vi a vosotras y a Sasuke y algo que nunca había sentido con Toneri ni con nadie me invadió. Los celos.

—¿Celos?

—De vosotras. Siempre os he considerado muy guapas y yo el patito feo—dijo un poco avergonzada.

—¿Tú? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es ridículo.

—Y cuando os vi con Sasuke... pensaba que me iba a morir...

—¡Eres muy tonta! —Hinata volvió a sollozar y Shion la abrazó de nuevo con cariño y le apartó el pelo de la cara—. Deberías haber hablado con nosotras Hina...

—Sí, tendría que haber soltado todo este embrollo que llevaba en la cabeza...

Hinata narró la comida con Toneri en casa de sus padres y cuando le dijo que necesitaba un tiempo y que no estaba segura de sus sentimientos, él optó por dar un paso atrás. No lo culpaba por ello. Habían hablado unas horas más tarde y calmados, por teléfono, y parecía haberlo aceptado mejor, aunque le dijo que tardarían un tiempo en volver a ser amigos.

Y también le contó la noche mágica que pasó en casa de Sasuke.

—Creí que iba a ser así de especial el resto de mi vida hasta que leí el mensaje.

—Pues te dejo que llores unos días y después creamos a una nueva Hinata en la que Sasuke solo será un vago recuerdo.

—Menos mal que os tengo ahí. Ya he empezado por bloquearle todas las llamadas y todos los mensajes. A no ser que haga señales de humo, no voy a volver a hablar con él.

—¡Así se habla! ¡Esa es mi chica! —Shion volvió a levantar el brazo—. Camarero, dos cervezas más para mi amiga y para mí.

Hinata se sintió de nuevo acogida. Esa misma noche quedaron todas las amigas para hacer una fiesta de pijamas improvisada donde estaba prohibido hablar de chicos que no fueran famosos o aparecieran en algún libro.

Tenía que intentar engañar al corazón para que dejara de pensar en Sasuke, así que se lo pasaron en grande y bebieron con música en la casa de Shion. Había momentos que hasta olvidaba Konoha. Bajaron en pijama a la calle y se dieron una vuelta mientras Ino tocaba una flauta y ellas hacían como si las siguieran cantando. Por fin pudo sonreír ese día.

El teléfono de Shion sonó y se alejó para contestar

—¿Diga? —preguntó un poco achispada.

—Shion, soy Sasuke. —Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida—. Por favor, no cuelgues. Te lo ruego. Tengo que decirte una cosa y necesito algo de ti. Hazlo por Hinata.

Shion se alejó sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No quería decírselo a Hinata, ya que era la primera vez que sonreía desde que puso un pie en Kioto.

—Tienes un minuto —le dijo en forma de ultimátum.

—Gracias. Como sabrás, Hinata me ha bloqueado todo tipo de contacto. Pero necesito que vea una cosa. Un vídeo. Te lo voy a mandar a tu teléfono para que se lo muestres a Hinata a las doce del mediodía. Si decides enseñárselo, al acabar le tienes que preguntar si quiere ver el siguiente vídeo. Entonces me haces una videollamada y así hablaré con ella.

—No sé, Sasuke. Ella está muy mal...

—Lo sé, lo entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que para mí es muy importante Hinata.

Shion no sabía si creerlo. Parecía muy convencido en su tono, pero Hinata le había contado que era un mentiroso y un embaucador nato.

—Bueno...

—Por favor...

—Está bien. Pero con una condición.

—¡Gracias Shion! —Sasuke suspiró aliviado—. La condición que quieras.

—Le diré si lo quiere ver. Si te hago la videollamada a las doce es que lo ha visto, y si no recibes ninguna llamada, nunca más te pondrás en contacto con ella.

Hubo un silencio por parte de Sasuke. Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados, tenía que recuperarla.

—Hecho —dijo finalmente.

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24**

El olor a tortitas la despertó. Hinata se desperezó y parpadeó intentando ubicarse antes de levantarse e ir a la cocina. Encontró a Shion delante del hornillo con una espátula.

—Buenos días, marmota. —Con un giro de muñeca hizo saltar una tortita.

—Buenos días —contestó Hinata llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. Creo que bebí demasiado ayer, pero valió la pena, me lo pasé muy bien.

—Yo también. —Guiñó un ojo y se quedó pensativa mirando la sartén. Le había costado conciliar el sueño pensando si debía decirle o no el mensaje de Sasuke.

—¡Qué bien huele! —Hinata le dio un abrazo—. Gracias por cuidarme y por hacerme el desayuno. Siempre sabes exactamente qué hacer en cada momento.

Las dos se sentaron a desayunar con sus respectivos cafés y sus tortitas.

—Mmmm... —gimió Shion—. Está mal que yo lo diga, pero son las mejores tortitas del mundo.

—¡Sí! —Hinata se llevó una a la boca y la saboreó cerrando los ojos—. He pensado que podríamos salir a dar un paseo por el parque.

—Me parece una idea estupenda.

—No me quiero quedar sin hacer nada para no pensar en lo que tú ya sabes.

Shion la miró dubitativa. Todavía no sabía si enseñarle el vídeo o no y, por desgracia, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para decidirse, ya que el mediodía se acercaba.

—¡Pues claro! —logró decir.

Las dos se pusieron cómodas para salir a pasear por la ciudad. Se acercaron al Bicentennial Park rodeando la fuente central y caminando relajadas por el césped.

—En esta ciudad tengo sentimientos contradictorios —comenzó a sincerarse Hinata—. Por un lado, me ha salvado de situaciones en las que no tenía salida y, por otro lado, me hubiera gustado saber qué hubiera pasado si no me hubiera ido.

—¡No quiero que te pongas triste! —Shion se quedó más pensativa todavía, sin saber qué hacer al final. Se acercaba la hora y se tenía que decidir. Hinata la notó los nervios de su amiga, porque no dejaba de retorcerse los dedos mientras caminaban y de respirar hondo.

—Creo que te van a entrar moscas como sigas abriendo la boca así.

—Hinata. —Al final Shion se decidió—. Ayer me llamó Sasuke.

Se paró de golpe. Su mandíbula se tensó y frunció el ceño.

—¿Có-cómo? —balbuceó.

—No te enfades conmigo. No sabía si decírtelo o no. Me dio unas instrucciones.

Hinata seguía con el ceño fruncido intentando recomponerse de esa noticia inesperada.

—Me dijo —continuó Shion—, que yo decidiera si te enseñaba un vídeo o no. No tengo ni idea de qué es, pero no quería quedarme con el: "y si se lo hubiera enseñado...".

—No me enfado, pero es que he venido aquí a olvidarme de él y me encuentro esto...

—Hinata, no tienes por qué verlo.

¿Qué cojones querrá? ¿Por qué viene ahora con esto? ¿No me puede dejar en paz? Necesito olvidarlo. Olvidarlo, necesito verlo. Lo necesito. Hinata odió sus pensamientos y odió no poder odiarlo a él.

—Pensando en la parte positiva, si no te convence puedes mandarlo a la mierda más fácilmente. Será como el adiós definitivo.

—Tienes razón —afirmó Hinata—. Además, él está lejos.

—Y yo estoy cerca, así que te apoyaré si sale mal.

—De acuerdo —contestó un poco temblorosa.

Shion sacó de su bolso el teléfono móvil. Ahí vio una conversación de chat con Sasuke en el que solo había un cuadrado con una miniatura de vídeo y una línea que ponía "Gracias".

Hinata cerró muchos los ojos apretando los párpados, suspiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza.

Reproducir...

El vídeo estaba filmado en Event Site. Al principio no aparecía nadie, pero de repente de detrás de la cámara salió Sasuke.

Hinata suspiró. Qué guapo. Calla Hinata. Déjale que siga... Su diálogo interior no paraba.

El azabache llevaba un sombrero marrón clarito, un chaleco con muchísimos bolsillos, una camisa beige de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos.

—Hola, Hinata. Soy el paleontólogo Sasuke Uchiha. Imagino que habrás oído hablar de mí, porque soy experto en mi campo.

Hinata se sonrió, porque no podía evitar caer ante las bromas continuas de Sasuke, y maldijo que las comisuras de sus labios subieran sin su permiso.

—Estoy en Event Site, como recordarás es un lugar en Konoha muy importante, ya que tiene un yacimiento. Te lo demostraré.

Hinata estaba expectante. Sasuke se alejó de la cámara. Llevaba una pala en las manos y caminaba contando pasos.

—Cuatro, tres, dos, uno... Aquí.

Hizo una cruz el pie. Miró a la cámara sonriendo y comenzó a cavar.

Shion paró el vídeo.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata?

—Sí, sí, sí —repitió efusivamente—. No tengo ni idea de qué cojones va a hacer.

—Sigo.

Shion le volvió a dar al botón de reproducir.

Sasuke siguió cavando hasta que paró.

—¡Eureka!

Levantó las manos y corrió a la cámara. La desenganchó del trípode y la acercó al yacimiento. Sasuke sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil y puso de fondo la canción de Parque jurásico. La película favorita de Hinata. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar al advertir que recordaba ese detalle de ella, como muchos otros.

—¡Aquí está! Lo he encontrado.

Sasuke acercó la cámara al suelo mostrando lo que parecía un cilindro. Con un pincel fue quitando el polvillo que había dejado la tierra como si de un fósil importante de dinosaurio se tratara.

—Esto es una prueba. —La enseñó a cámara dándole vueltas para que se viera bien—. Esta prueba lleva enterrada bastante tiempo y tiene la llave. La llave del futuro.

Sasuke miró a cámara y continuó.

—¿Nunca has pensado que tú y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, aunque las circunstancias no hayan estado a favor? Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que tienes una idea equivocada de mí, así que, pregúntale a tu corazón y, si quieres descubrir realmente cómo soy, pídele a Shion que te enseñe el siguiente vídeo. Confía en mí, Hinata.

Post data: espero que hayas aceptado ver el vídeo, porque las diez personas con las que me he cruzado se han reído de mí. No me extraña con las pintas que llevo.

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25**

La cara relajada de Hinata denotaba esperanza. Una sonrisa se había fijado sus labios, a pesar de que las dudas seguían atormentándola. Suspiró hondo, agobiada. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué será ese cilindro? No creo que mi forma de pensar sobre él cambie. O sí. No sé. Hotaru, la otra. Es un bobo, no te fíes.

Le vino a la mente sus ojos negros como pozos que la mataban, sus labios, su pelo, su sonrisa, Sasuke…

—¡Hinata! —Era la tercera vez que Shion la había llamado, pero ella estaba ensimismada con sus pensamientos.

—Perdona... —Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy intentando asimilar...

—No sé qué te va a decir, pero lo que sí sé es que se ha esforzado mucho y me he reído bastante con lo del Parque Jurásico.

—Es muy tontito. —A Hinata ya le había cambiado el tono de voz a uno más suave.

—¿Pongo el otro vídeo? —preguntó Shion preparando la videollamada. Era otro engaño que no sabía si podía llevar a cabo, pero viendo lo que había trabajado Sasuke decidió que sí. Eran las doce menos un minuto, supuso que él estaría muy pendiente del teléfono.

Hinata volvió a respirar profundamente, pero esta vez un poco más relajada.

—Sí, quiero verlo. Dale a reproducir, por favor.

Shion giró el móvil. En la pantalla aparecía Sasuke con otra ropa. A Hinata le pareció que estaba muy guapo, con sus bonitos ojos brillando bajo el sol.

—Hola, Hinata. Veo que has reproducido el segundo vídeo y eso es buena señal. Aquí tengo el cilindro. No es un cilindro cualquiera, sino una cápsula del tiempo y, como tal, necesito alguien que sepa interpretar el pasado y tú eres la mejor paleontóloga que conozco.

Sasuke la dejó en el banco de un parque. Hinata se extrañó y frunció el ceño.

El lugar donde estaba él le resultaba familiar

—Shion, ¿no te suena el parque en el que está Sasuke? —Entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí... mucho... —respondió ella—. Creo que es el Red Andrews Park...

—Puede ser —respondió Hinata.

—No. —Sasuke dijo a través del móvil.

Hinata abrió los ojos muchísimo. No sabía qué estaba pasando.

—Parece que nos haya contestado el vídeo que ha mandado —dijo Hinata.

—No es el Red Andrews Park —repitió Pat—. Es el jardín botánico Myriad Botanical Gardens.

Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Sasuke estaba a menos de dos minutos de donde estaba allí.

No era un vídeo, era en directo.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Ratita? —le contestó él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues he confiado en que querrías ver la grabación y me he arriesgado a venir a Kioto. ¿Vienes?

—No sé... —Hinata dudó.

—Valdrá la pena—le dijo con aquella sonrisa matadora.

—Está bien. —Hinata miró a su amiga que estaba encantada de ver la escena. Shion asintió rápidamente—. Espérame.

Hinata colgó y suspiró muy fuerte. Sasuke había ido allí, a su refugio. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. Se sentía expuesta sin la coraza de la distancia y, al mismo tiempo, sabía que aquello iba a ser determinante, que su historia no podría tener más idas y venidas eternamente, por el bien de su corazón y de los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos.

—¡Ve con él! —le dijo Shion sonriéndole.

Hinata se dirigió al jardín botánico. Reconoció el lugar porque le encantaba sentarse a solas para ver a los patos del estanque y respirar la paz que le proporcionaban los susurros de las copas de los árboles.

A lo lejos divisó a Sasuke. Estaba inquieto mirando en todas direcciones esperando que apareciera ella hasta que, en una de las miradas, la encontró y se acercó a ella con paso firme.

—Hola, Hinata.

Se estremeció al oír su voz.

—Hola, Sasuke.

Las emociones estaban muy contenidas.

—Gracias por confiar en mí y venir.

Ella tenía un nudo en el estómago y la boca seca. Necesitaba respuestas rápido para no traicionar sus sentimientos, así que se armó de valor y fue directa al grano.

—Sasuke, necesito saber quién es Hotaru —susurró con voz temblorosa.

Contuvo el aliento mientras él la miraba.

—Hotaru es una amiga de California.

Hinata parpadeó para no llorar. Sabía bien cómo eran las amigas de Sasuke...

—Es una amiga que conocí en el programa que presenté —continuó él. Ella cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Rumió que seguro que era la otra presentadora o de otro plató. El tipo de chicas que salen en el tiempo muy sofisticadas y maquilladas con sus tacones. Reprimió las ganas que tenía de gritar—. Salíamos a hacer paddle surf... Encima compartían un deporte como nosotros... esto es una pantomima... Especuló Hinata. Una más y me voy. No puedo aguantar más.

—Qué bien —replicó.

—Yo la llevaba en la tabla...

—Sasuke, ya no si...

—...porque es parapléjica. —Hinata enmudeció—. Tiene ocho años y la quiero mucho. Le gustó tanto, que adaptamos una tabla con una silla y podía practicarlo con normalidad. Ya sabes que no tengo hermanos pequeños, pero desde el día que la conocí hasta ahora la querré. Le he hablado mucho de ti y tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.

Mira.

Sasuke le enseñó una foto de ella, dejándola totalmente sorprendida.

—Qué guapa...

Hinata miró hacia los lados intentando ver algún tipo hueco u orificio para meter la cabeza y no sacarla nunca. Sentía la mayor vergüenza que puede sentir una persona. Ahora todo encaja. La forma de escribir, el "yo también te quiero". Tonta, tonta, tonta...

Por otro lado, la vergüenza vino acompañada de un pequeño alivio. Un soplo de aire fresco que hizo que las escenas en las que había imaginado a Sasuke con Hotaru se desvanecieran.

—Y ahora, toma la cápsula del tiempo —Sasuke se la tendió.

Con cautela, Hinata cogió el cilindro azul y lo abrió. Contenía un pequeño papel manuscrito que estaba un poco arrugado.

**_Hola, Hinata del futuro. Espero que esta carta la leas cuando hayas acabado la carrera en la universidad. Seguro que la has sacado con la mejor nota. ¡Eres una empollona!_**

**_Te escribo porque acabo de despedirme de ti. Te vas lejos a vivir tu sueño. Ha sido uno de los momentos más difíciles que he pasado en mi vida porque te he mentido..._**

**_Ayer nos fuimos de la fiesta de los Hozuki a cenar una hamburguesa. Como te dije, te has convertido en alguien muy importante, pero no como mi hermana, sino como la persona con la que quiero estar. Cada momento que paso contigo es especial y anoche en Event Site cuando te di el beso... supe que deseaba algo más, pero no quise entorpecer tu vida y tus proyectos ni la ilusión de tus sueños como me comentaste. Por eso acabo de mentirte diciéndote que el beso de ayer no significó nada. He tenido que salir corriendo a escribirte esta carta que enterraré aquí, en Event Site el lugar donde mis sentimientos cambiaron. Aquí supe que nunca habría nadie más que tú. Estos cuatro años se me van a hacer muy largos, pero en cuanto pasen y volvamos a reencontrarnos y tú seas una paleontóloga famosa... espero poder darte esto y muchos más besos._**

**_Te quiero, Hinata._**

Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando empezó a ver las letras borrosas. Apartó la vista de la carta y la alzó al frente, fijándola en Sasuke y en esos ojos ónix que la miraban suplicantes como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo.

—No me lo puedo creer... —gimió.

—Pues créetelo, ratita —le sonrió.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho.

—No quería entorpecer tus sueños.

Ella se acercó hasta él dando un paso tras otro hasta que estuvieron tan cerca que sus cuerpos se rozaban. Podía notar el pecho de Sasuke subiendo y bajando con cada respiración. Alzó una mano y recorrió con la punta de los dedos su rostro, el contorno de la mandíbula masculina, de los pómulos y los labios... esos labios...

El primer contacto con los suyos fue apenas un roce tímido que se transformó enseguida en un beso intenso y largo. Hinata le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y devoró su boca despacio y a conciencia, como había deseado durante tantos años. Sasuke jadeó cuando ella le mordisqueó el labio inferior y la abrazó contra su torso antes de esconder el rostro en su cuello. Se quedó allí unos segundos, tan solo disfrutando del aroma de su piel y de tenerla así, bajo el sol caluroso de la tarde y el susurro de los árboles.

—Cásate conmigo, Hinata.

—¿Qué? —Se echó a reír.

—Cásate conmigo —repitió.

—¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio?

Sasuke se separó de ella y sonrió feliz.

—Sí, muy en serio. Si quieres me arrodillo aquí mismo y no he comprado un anillo, pero puedo... puedo buscar la joyería más cercana y yo...

—Sasuke, sí quiero. —Lo sujetó de la barbilla.

—Joder, qué bien suenan esas dos palabras juntas.

Hinata volvió a reírse sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Así que el próximo verano volveremos a organizar juntos una boda... —bromeó.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—De eso nada. Quiero que te cases conmigo hoy.

—¿Hoy? ¿Te has vuelto loco, Sasu?

—Ratita, ya sabes que sí.

—¿Pero a quién se le ocurre...?

—Vamos, tenemos una boda que celebrar.

La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella tras darle otro beso húmedo en los labios. La risa de Hinata lo acompañó mientras, juntos, dejaban atrás aquel lugar.

* * *

**Hola, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero poder traer pronto los demás capítulos, pero aquí os dejo con esta divertida historia entre estos dos chicos, a mi el libro me gustó mucho, espero que a vosotros también.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Olivia Kiss, Alguien que no esperas. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Hinata, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me robó el corazón. Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

La boda perfecta que había planeado Sasuke duró casi un mes.

Primero se fueron a una cabaña remota y escondida en Broken Bow Lake que Sasuke había reservado. Prácticamente estaban solos en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Como explicó aquel día, hicieron el amor bajo las estrellas y Hinata se puso el vestido de boda que más le gustaba a él: su cuerpo desnudo. Lo hicieron de mil formas y en mil sitios distintos. Era lo que querían, una boda para ellos, tiempo para disfrutar de todos esos besos que no se habían dado y que ahora podían regalarse.

Después, mochila al hombro, recorrieron las mejores playas para practicar kitesurf:

Jericoacoara en Brasil, donde se hicieron expertos en mojitos, en Puerto rico pasando juntos en una habitación un huracán, en España bebiendo sangría... aunque en realidad daba igual el lugar que fuera porque ellos lo hacían perfecto.

El acto de firmar los papeles para contraer matrimonio no duró ni treinta minutos, tal como él había dicho.

Fue en el ayuntamiento de Konoha y a Sasuke y Hinata los acompañaron sus padres como testigos. Después, montaron un gran convite abierto en Event Site donde todo el mundo estaba invitado y podía acudir cualquiera porque no repartieron invitaciones.

El menú se componía básicamente de hamburguesas, patatas, queso, una gran barbacoa y de postre tortitas; Sasuke obligó a sus padres a que las probaran y les gustaron tanto que desde ese día todos los domingos desayunaban eso.

Se quedaron a vivir en Konoha y, el primer día que estrenaron su nueva casa, Hinata le regaló un capibara a Sasuke al que llamaron Rex que venía de aquel feroz dinosaurio.

Por suerte, ella pudo cumplir su sueño cuando le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo en el Museo Paleontológico de Portland, que estaba muy cerca de Konoha. Por otro lado, Sasuke y Suigetsu fundaron la escuela de deportes acuáticos a la que Hotaru acudía todas las semanas como alumna, antes de que, al terminar, fuesen a por un helado.

Tal como su amigo le había dicho él era el único para la peliazul, siempre le agradecería por aquel pequeño empujoncito, por ello es que estaba decidido a que su amigo conociera a la amiga pelirroja de Hinata, que se llamaba Karin, estaba seguro que ambos se complementarían de maravilla. Si Suigetsu lo había ayudado a sentar cabeza él no podía hacer menos.

Al anochecer, tanto Hinata como Sasuke estaban deseando regresar a casa para hacer la cena juntos, acurrucarse en el sofá y ver una película o disfrutar pasando un rato bajo las sábanas.

Ese día, mientras Sasuke dormía a su lado y su torso desnudo se movía al son de su respiración, Hinata sonrió al pensar que quizá el amor era eso, lo imprevisible, alguien que no esperas, aunque él siempre había sido su todo.

* * *

**Bien, este es el fin de esta historia, se que la personalidad de Hinata se puede haber visto alterada por la adaptación, pero intenté hacer que se pareciera lo más a ella, aunque en algunas partes me resultó imposible. Muchas gracias a todos los que le leyeron esta adaptación, pero esta es la primera de muchas más, porque hay tanto libros que quiero compartir, teniendo de protagonistas mi lindo emo vengador y la dulce Hinata. Gracias por todo y ya nos vemos en la próxima adaptación.**

**Solo me queda decir una cosa más.**

**¡Que viva el Sasuhina!**


End file.
